Metamorfosis personal
by KathyAV
Summary: Bella salía del trabajo, mientras caminaba y compraba un detalle para llevar a su familia, pero no pudo llegar a su hogar, porque había sido raptada por dos hombres camuflados, donde la llevarían a un lugar que menos esperaba... Summary completo adentro!
1. Secuestro

**METAMORFOSIS PERSONAL**

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenids!

**Recomendación musical: Metamorphosis – Enigma**

**Summary:**

Bella salía del trabajo, mientras caminaba y compraba un detalle para llevar a su familia, pero no le dio tiempo llegar a su hogar, porque había sido raptada por dos hombres camuflados, donde la llevarían a un lugar que menos esperaba, una vivienda llena de lujos e impecablemente adornada por la mamá de los secuestradores, allí empieza a tener parches de recuerdos que menos anhelaba tener. Se encuentra enamorándose de un hombre espantosamente dotado de hermosura y único como su dios griego soñado, también conviviendo con una gran familia que no esperaba en su vida compartir, pero llegan las complicaciones, con su adonis que le confiesa su pasado más oscuro.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno:**

**Secuestro.**

Me despedía del trabajo en una librería a las cinco de la tarde, iba caminando por las calles de Fork mirando vitrinas despreocupadamente, desenredando mi rollo mental, recordando una llamada de mi celular que había recibido de mi supuesto novio Jake, dándole entender que en el trabajo no podía contestar llamadas, pero, ¡diablos! ¿Cómo pasó así de repente?, ni siquiera me dejó dar explicaciones, él se cree tan machista y ególatra, por tanto se quedará con ganas, no voy a pedir de nuevo perdón, ni siquiera lo intentaré, me harté de sus exquisitos celos sin razón, paré mi caminata mientras miraba un pastel, se me antojó, entré a pedir uno especial.

El chico que me vio, me regaló una tierna sonrisa.

-¿La princesa linda que desea?- preguntó, mientras estaba mirando en la vitrina.

-¿Hay tarta de moras?- pregunté.

El chico me respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada que destellaba un poco de incomodidad, además que no era tan especial mi pedido.

-Claro señorita, si lo hay, ¿para llevar o comer enseguida?- dijo.

-mm… _-si me quedo aquí, lo más seguro, es que el personaje pedirá con una mirada coqueta, un número para comunicarse conmigo, mejor me lo llevo a mi casa y lo comparto tranquilamente con mi familia y sin interrupciones-_

El joven se quedó mirándome, esperando una respuesta mía.

-¡Perdón, para llevar tres porciones!- manifesté.

Recibí la cajita, pagué, y salí de la dulcería, caminando de nuevo por las calles tranquilas. Había mirado un volvo blanco estacionado al otro lado de la avenida, tuve unos centelleos de memoria, como curiosa siempre, me preguntaba, desde que salí de la librería venía siguiéndome por todo el camino, cuando de repente, siento que soy raptada por dos hombres que llevaban capuchas e iban vestidos de negros, me metieron dentro de un carro forzadamente, empecé a sentir nervios violentos por todo mi cuerpo, pataleando, tratando de zafarme de los dos chicos que me tenían agarrada por los brazos, no podía ser capaz de gritar un –AUXILIO-, mi garganta se quedó atorada por un nudo, me vendaron los ojos y me amarraron las manos, empezaron a charlar, escuché que había otro hombre más.

Me encontraba perdida, sin noción de tiempo, fuera de lugar, no sabía por qué me ocurría eso, ¿qué hice para recibir semejante golpe?, mis padres no son millonarios, pero vivimos humildes en una casa de dos pisos. Apenas, Charlie Swan es jefe de policía, no podía decirle padre, no somos tan afectuosos entre nosotros, sin embargo, lo amo, porque tiene un gran corazón,mi madre Renee es ama de casa, Charlie aporta de su sueldo para la manutención de nosotros tres. -¿Qué estarán pensando esos dos hombres, no será que se equivocaron de persona?_, _¡Iugh!, ni que fuera bonita, soy una mujer de piel de tez pálida, cosa que heredé de mi madre, los ojos de color chocolate como los de Charlie, de contextura delgada, con unos reflejos rojizos en mi cabello café oscuro combinación de mamá y Char. ¡Ah! Sobre todo excesivamente torpe desde pequeña. No encuentro nada atractivo en mi propio ser.

Salí de letargo mental, escuchando una voz aterciopelada, preguntándome.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó bufando.

No sabía si responderle, sin embargo para evitar una mala palabrería o un mal trato que no merecía, respondería sin ánimos con otra cuestión.

-¿Para qué quieres cómo estoy?- respondí.

Otra voz que escuché con acento sureño, con amabilidad.

-Perdona señorita, sólo queremos saber cómo estás, colabóranos, no queremos hacerte daño- dijo.

-Pues me imagino que delirando, no sabía que los secuestradores tuvieran tanta amabilidad conmigo- contesté de mala gana.

Escuché de nuevo murmullos, entrando de nuevo en mi video mental, pensando, ¿por qué querían saber mi nombre?, ¿acaso, se confundirían de persona?, ¡ay!, no quiero pensar que haya sido un error, solo me queda esperar, ¡ah!, pobre mi madre y Charlie.

Juzgaba que ya descendía la velocidad del carro y paraba, uno de los hombres me agarró de un brazo suavemente, sentí unos choques electrizantes por primera vez en mi vida, con su mano bajo la piel de mi brazo derecho, aturdiéndome un poco, bajé del carro, me soltó enseguida, sin embargo por mi inestabilidad, se me dobló el pie derecho, esperaba un choque terrible en mi rostro por mi ceguera temporal y mis manos inmovilizadas, pero nunca llegué a sentir tal pavimento, me había agarrado de nuevo por la cintura evitándome un moretón seguro en mi mentón y dolor en mi pecho, mientras él soltaba unas tartaleadas de palabras. Me erguí bien ignorando sus mensajes, el hombre agarró mi mano, y nuevamente sentí sobresaltos vibrantes, traté de olvidar el contacto, mientras me guiaba por el camino.

Agudicé mis oídos y mi olfato, para ubicarme en donde estaba, pero fueron en vano mis esfuerzos, porque no escuchaba el más mínimo eco salvo mis pasos y el de los demás, solo olía mucha selva y me rendí con facilidad. Aprecié un sabroso calor en el ambiente, cavilaba que tal vez ya estaba dentro de una casa, no recordaba que todavía iba sujetada por su mano y me soltó. Me llenó la mudez dentro del lugar, especulaba que los muchachos vivían solos. Uno de ellos, preguntó al otro, sobre mi presencia aquí, él respondió tan tranquilamente que en el cuarto de él. Los demás, empezaron a reírse sin control, mientras el de la voz aterciopelada soltaba unos murmullos inentendibles frente a ellos, como quien dice, ¡son unos necios! Me llevó, y me dijo que me sentara ahí mismo, me acomodé obedientemente, sentí el mullido sofá, apreciando que son de cueros, por el roce tosco de mi jean sobre ellos.

Estaba tan relajada, imposible, tendría que estar nerviosa, desesperada, con intensiones de escapar, pero en realidad no sentía nada de stress, creo que soy un bicho raro, me sobresalté cuando escuché una voz gruesa que no había identificado antes cerca de mí, hablándome.

-Voy a quitarte la venda, no te voy a hacer daño, si prometes no gritar y ni enloquecerte- dijo.

-Mmm… está bien, ya que lo pides de una forma amable, aunque eso es muy raro en la actitud de un secuestrador- respondí sabiamente.

Me quitó la venda, y cerré los ojos inmediatamente por la costumbre de la oscuridad sobre un largo rato. Los abrí suavemente parpadeando de nuevo y adiestré mis ojos hacia arriba, mientras detallaba el hombre que estaba frente a mí, era un tipo musculoso, terriblemente alto para mi gusto, denotaba seguridad y amenaza, con sus hoyuelos plantados en cada mejilla y una sonrisa genuina de un niño que me regalaba, yo lo miraba sin expresión. Empezó a charlarme enseguida.

-¿Sabe por qué estás aquí?- preguntó. Lo miré atónita.

-ja ja ja ja ja- empecé a reírme con ganas, de esta pregunta tan pendeja que me hizo aquél. -¿Cómo voy a saber porqué estoy aquí?, ¿creo que ustedes están jugando una mala broma, para intimidarme?, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan el feo y desplante- respondí atorándome un poco por la risa.

-No es una broma, sabemos y conocemos de ti, y supimos que necesitabas sacarte de un hoyo emocional que llevas teniéndolo un tiempo, también necesitabas un respiro y liberarte de ello- respondió jocosamente.

Todavía no salía de mi sopor, me encontraba confundida, lo miré escrutándolo si en verdad seguía con chanza, pero tan solo le encontré sinceridad ante sus palabras. En estos instantes me llevó a deliberar con un soplo de tiempo al pasado corto…

**-Flash Back-**

_Me encontraba rodeada de un grupo pequeño de compañeros del instituto en la preparatoria, estaba en los finales, ellos y cada uno, empezaron a hacerme un desplante, recibiendo una lluvia de papeles en masas, hacia mi persona en forma de burla y asco, unos insultándome con sorna, por mi extrema inteligencia, ya que me había ganado el primer puesto en toda la preparatoria completa, otros me veían con un brillo de pánico en sus miradas y una sonrisa endiablada, y algunos ignorándome. La única que acudió en mi, fue Ángela, mi mejor amiga, siempre me apoyó desde que comenzamos en el instituto, me sacó de este abstracción que venía protegiendo mi cuerpo desesperadamente, ella les grito a cada uno, con sus palabras intelectuales que a más de uno los dejó sin aliento. Merecían que recibiera todo tipo de humillaciones, éste día no me molestaron más._

_Ángela, como siempre, refugiándome en sus brazos, confortándome con paciencia, mientras me recomponía literalmente, salí de este mullido mental, observé a Ángela, con un cariño exquisito, la abracé, demostrándole que ya pasó el incidente y hoy era el último día aquí en el instituto, no había de qué preocuparse más._

_Salimos caminando hacia la salida, para irnos en mi furgoneta Chevy rojo, mi padre me lo había regalado hacía poco, por mis triunfos en el estudio. Ángela propuso que fuéramos a una taberna para celebrar, sin embargo, le había dicho que tenía que llamar a mi madre al menos, para comentar de nuestro plan. Mi madre aceptó dejándome ir con Ángela y otras compañeras en la taberna, que me cuidara si iba manejar o tomar, y que no me demorara mucho, por la cantaleta de mi padre._

_Llegamos a la pequeña taberna, nos sentamos cerca a la ventana, todavía estaba en crepúsculo el día, reunidos con Jessica, Mike, Ben, Ángela y yo, apareció un mesero, preguntándonos que deseábamos tomar, yo pedí una cerveza, mientras los dos chicos me hicieron una mueca por mi petición, ellos pidieron una botella de ron con hielo. Al rato, él llegó con nuestras bebidas, lo recibí con un gusto, tomé un poco de este líquido amarillento que embriagaría mi garganta, ya que tenía una sed terrible por mi conmoción pasada. Ellos empezaron a servir su trago, mientras hacíamos un brindis por la culminación del estudio en la preparatoria. Al ratico, empezó a sonar música pegajosa, esa que te invita a mover el cuerpo intensamente, pero sabía que no bailaría, ya que nunca había aprendido de ello, era ya de noche, todo estaba oscuro salvo las luces de la taberna que apenas alumbraba el lugar, estaba sola, porque Mike invitó a Jessica y Ben a Ángela, sin embargo, un joven se me acercó, me regaló una sonrisa torcida, preguntándome._

_-¿Desea bailar esta pieza conmigo?- preguntó el chico._

_-Mm, eh…- respondí tontamente, ya que su mirada me hacía perder en ellos._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Salí de mi coma mental, llegando a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por el esfuerzo de adquirir un nuevo recuerdo que me golpeó fuertemente, también empecé a sentir escalofríos, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos relajarme por mi convulsión reciente. Mientras estaban los tres pares de ojos mirándome con cautela rodeada, y me perdí en uno de esos luceros verdes y resplandecientes preocupados, tenía la sensación todavía en mi mente como una deja vu, esos ojos los había visto alguna vez en mi vida, aún así estaba adormilada, necesitaba descansar enormemente, con un suspiro de más, quedé petrificada en el sillón acogiéndome en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bueno, les dejo mi primer capítulo, aliméntame con rw, si lo merezco =), recibo tomatazos, lechugazos, cebollazos, pepinazos y hacemos una ensalada =P jejejejeje. Ya les digo después, que día actualizaré el fic, primero leeré las impresiones de cada uno de ustedes.**

**Pregunta: ¿Quienes son los chicos que aparecen en la historia?**

**Gracias a mi Beta-Nath89 y Solemalbec.**


	2. Esme y Alice

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenids!

**Recomendación musical: Spring rain – Yiruma.**

* * *

**Segundo capítulo:**

**Esme y Alice.**

Me desperecé con calma, sentía bajo mi cuerpo un colchón semiduro para mi gusto, aunque placentero haberme relajado, con unas sabanas suaves que me acobijaban y un olor masculino que golpeó fuertemente mi olfato a través de las almohadas, me estiré lo más que pude, abrí lentamente los ojos, busqué con desconcierto en donde me encontraba, estaba desorientada, porque estaba en un cuarto espacioso, tan inmaculado hacia mi vista, severamente organizado, con las paredes en un color azul celeste pastel, al otro lado estaba la ventana que ocupaba toda una pared, era un mirador a la vez, donde entraban los primeros rayos del astro, enseguida vi una estantería llena de cd's, libros y portarretratos donde se hallaba mi adonis con los chicos y unas mujeres como de mi edad, y otra donde estaba con dos adultos, al parecer son sus padres. Cuanta semejanza había entre ellos dos, lo más hermosos y malditamente insuperables.

Escuché que abrían la puerta, se asomó con su cabecita, una chica de tez muy blanca, ojos verdes como los de mi adonis, pelos que dirigían a cualquier parte, de color azabache, muy sonriente andando con precaución, seguro para no espantarme. Me regaló de nuevo otra sonrisa gigantesca, tomó una actitud suave para hacerme preguntas.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó con gracia.

-Bien, em… ¡Gracias!- respondí con un tono más alto de lo adecuado.

-¿Gusta desayunar con nosotras o desea que te subamos aquí el desayuno y comes con tranquilidad?- preguntó.

-Em… creo… mm, que quiero bajar- respondí.

-Bien Bella, vamos, ¡ah! Y otra cosa, mi nombre es Alice Cullen- dijo con cautela.

Apenas le regalé una sonrisa tímida, y ella había cogido mi mano derecha para caminar al lado de ella, al bajar por unas escaleras, me disipé en el entorno, cuando fui dándome cuenta que estaba perdida, porque estaba aquí, en esta casa tan majestuosa, mientras Alice me miraba con prudencia parando la marcha, invitándome a mirarla si me encontraba bien o mal. Simplemente le regalé de nuevo una sonrisita, y seguimos hasta llegar al comedor, me enseñó la silla para sentarme, mientras ella fue hasta la cocina, al ratico salió con una mujer que reflejaba una energía indescriptible, con su aura maternal, me regaló una sonrisa muy tierna, apenas me sonroje, no sabía que decir ni preguntar, pues me sentía como una intrusa aquí, la mujer con cara en forma de corazón, empezó a charlarme maternalmente.

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- pregunto con calidad de simpatía.

-Estoy fuera de lugar- respondí con sinceridad.

-Tranquila mi Bella linda, siéntate como en tu casa- respondió con una sonrisa natural.

-¡Eh!- bajé mi cabeza, poniendo mi cabello como una pared, me sonroje furiosamente, -¿Señora, su nombre es..?- pregunté con vergüenza.

-Bella, no me digas señora, me haces sentir veterana, ¿tu… no… recuerdas mi nombre…?- pregunto en shock, mirando hacia Alice.

Las miré, y me encontraba de nuevo fuera de lugar, porque estaba incomoda, sentía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza, al no saber el nombre de ella, pero… ¿acaso yo la conocía?... Suspiré fuertemente, estaba en un enredo definitivamente.

-Bella- preguntó robándome su atención a ella.

-¿Si?- respondí

-Bella, soy Esme- dijo con cariño.

El nombre Esme, me quedó sonando, aunque sinceramente no recordaba todavía, en fin, ya llegará el momento adecuado para recibir golpes de remembranzas, desde hace más de dos años, debido a un accidente, según cuentan mis padres, nunca supe de ello, ni recuerdo también antes del accidente, ¡qué controversia!, estoy aquí ante dos mujeres que saben de mi, pero yo no sé nada de ellas, enseguida mi estomago gruñó cruelmente, haciendo sobresaltar a las dos mujeres que estaban observándome. Me regalaron un gesto cálido para comenzar la primera comida del día

Nos dispusimos a desayunar, estaba tan embelesada con el manjar puesto ante mí, una ensalada pequeña de papaya, fresas y melón picado, una taza de té, dos rebanadas de pan tostado y un jugo de naranja. Miraba con dulzura el desayuno, primero agradeciendo a Esme antes de comer. Ella me sonrió de nuevo, invitándome a seguir comiendo. Terminamos el desayuno, me había parado para recoger la loza, pero Esme me interrumpió diciéndome que la dejara ahí, pero yo no acepté, al menos recibí una comida, quería mostrarle el agradecimiento, mientras llevaba la loza a la cocina. Dejé la loza en el lavaplatos, y Alice empezó a lavar la loza mientras yo la secaba y la dejaba a un lado.

No más, me di cuenta que estaba en pijama, pegué un alarido fuerte, las dos mujeres voltearon a verme enseguida, mientras me preguntaban porque estaba asustada, les había indicado sobre la pijama, que no recordaba nada de ello. Ellas apenas me sonrieron, dándome seguridad y tranquilidad. Esme me había comentado que ella misma me había cambiado para poder dormir más relajada. Alice me había dicho que hoy era un día de pijamas, ya que no iban a salir, para hacer otras actividades, así que no debía preocuparme por el atuendo. Quise preguntarle a Alice que había sucedido el día anterior, pues yo no recordaba nada, pero mejor me quedé callada.

Esme nos invitó a que saliéramos descalzas al jardín para caminar por el pasto, y entrar en contacto con la naturaleza. Alice y yo caminábamos alrededor, mientras yo admiraba cada rincón del jardín, magistralmente adornado por diferentes flores coloridas y plantas, quedé hipnotizada de unas flores en grupo, por su esencia y sus diferentes colores, por sus formas tan delicada y femenina. Inspiré su fragancia y me llené de su efluvio, parecía que las fresias me enviaba un mensaje, dándome fuerzas para seguir. Alice y Esme estaban detrás de mí, estaban sollozando débilmente, quedé en una pieza pacífica, preguntándome que hice yo para que ellas reaccionaran de esta manera.

-¿Qué pasó, he hecho algo malo?- pregunté sin rodeos pero con preocupación.

-Noo, Bella, tranquila, sólo que… no podemos decirte, porque estás con nosotras- respondió Esme.

-¡Ah!, mm, tienes razón Esme, sinceramente no sé porque estoy aquí, aunque recuerdo que debía llegar a trabajar en la librería a las 8 de la mañana, sin embargo estoy acá tranquila, en compañía de dos mujeres bellas, sólo déjame llamar a mis padres al menos para decirles que estoy bien- comenté.

-Tranquila Bella, mi esposo y yo hablamos ayer con tus padres, y nos dijeron que no había problema en que te quedaras aquí. Sólo danos la oportunidad para acompañarte- comentó Esme.

-Está bien, me quedaré con ustedes, pero prométanme que me contarán, ¿porqué estoy aquí?- pregunté nuevamente.

-Tranquila Bella, todo a su debido tiempo, eso tómalo como unas vacaciones merecidas con nuestra familia- respondió Alice.

-Yo…, no sabría si aceptarlo, sinceramente me siento como una entrometida aquí- respondí con decepción.

-Bella, mírame por favor…- dijo Esme con cariño.

La miré, y me perdí en sus ojos tan claros y lleno de amor, enseguida me entró otro flechazo de remembranza debilitando mi cuerpo, tuve que agacharme y respirar profundo, estaba empezando a dolerme la cabeza, mientras evocaba frente a mis ojos el recuerdo.

**-Flash Back-**

_Estaba en un picnic con Alice, una muchacha mona magnífica, Esme, y con los muchachos, uno de ellos llamaba mucho mi atención, frente a mi estaba el de cabellos color bronce que irradiaban por el reflejo del sol, me regalaba una sonrisa torcida que me hacía sonrojar levemente, el chico musculoso y otro que lo acompañaba estaban jugando a darse golpes por diversión, mientras Esme y un señor estaban sirviendo la comida para comer._

_Nos reunimos todos para empezar a extasiarnos de los manjares que nos daba Esme, siempre tan maternal, preocupada por alimentarnos a todos muy bien. Así que empezamos a charlar sobre cosas triviales mientras merendábamos._

_Terminamos de comer, yo me paré del pasto donde estaba sentada, y empecé a caminar, lo que no esperaba era que mi dios griego me escoltaba, seguí caminando, mientras mi corazón empezaba a palpitar frenéticamente, y me detuve, el muchacho se puso enfrente mío, mientras me miraba con adoración, ya estaba por perderme en sus esmeraldas, su dedo índice de la mano derecha rozó en mi mejilla izquierda, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la caricia sutil bajo mi piel que ya estaba empezando a ruborizarse con facilidad, en un momento quedé sin respiración, abrí mis ojos abruptamente porque mi adonis estaba robándome un beso… ese beso que dejó estremeciendo loco mi motor de la vida, una vez más, empecé a respirar nuevamente y le regalé una expresión de felicidad por el gesto que había recibido._

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

Me encontraba recostada en el pasto mientras Esme me acariciaba con sus aires maternales mi cabeza en su regazo, recordé al menos su existencia en mi vida, solo me azotó este recuerdo con ella y Alice, que estaba frente a mí con expectación. Me enderecé bien, dándole entender que ya estaba mejor. Esme se puso de pie, y yo también tomé el mismo acto, me cogió de la mano para caminar al lado de ella, y Alice al otro lado mío también con su mano agarrada en la mía.

Caminamos otro rato, mientras seguía perdida entre tanto verde, parecía un valle hermoso sin fin. Hasta que Esme decidió que nos devolviéramos para entrar al dulce hogar. Entramos derecho a la cocina, para hacer el almuerzo, preparamos una ensalada, asamos pechugas con miel, hicimos arroz con verduras y jugo de moras. Mientras estábamos en ello, escuché que abrieron la puerta de entrada, y observe que Esme se había puesto tan radiante, dijo algo como un murmullo suave, sobre su esposo. Apareció en el marco de la puerta, mientras Esme se acerca, se dan un abrazo y un beso amoroso, Alice apenas rodó sus ojos y saludo a su padre de lejos. Él me miró y me regaló una sonrisa que me dejó sin alientos, recordando el portarretratos del cuarto de mi adonis, tan perfecto y pomposo.

-Bella… ¿cómo estás?- preguntó.

-¡Eh!, bien, gracias, y….- respondí.

-Él es Carlisle- respondió Esme por mi ignorancia.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Carlisle confuso, mirándome a la vez a Esme.

-Amor, recuerdas… tiene amnesia traumática- respondió Esme con cariño.

Apenas escuché mi enfermedad, la que tanto ocultaba… quise salir corriendo, me sentía tan impotente, porque no los recordaba, empecé a sollozar, llegaron a rodearme de abrazos, dándome fuerzas, ellos sabían de eso, pero porqué nunca los vi cuando estaba hospitalizada… ¿porqué? Quise preguntarles pero no tenía fuerzas, dejaría este tema para el momento adecuado. Mientras tanto, les di una sonrisa confortadora, para seguir en nuestra actividad culinaria.

Al rato que terminamos de preparar el almuerzo, escuché nuevamente que abrían la puerta, escuché dos voces una gruesa y otra aterciopelada saludando a sus padres ya que todavía estaba en la cocina, alistando platos para servir y cubiertos. Salí de la cocina cargando los platos y los cubiertos, para acomodarlos, mientras los cuadraba en cada puesto, mi adonis me miraba expectante, saludándome con moderación, y el chico musculoso me regaló una sonrisa con sus hoyuelos en cada mejilla. Cuando dejé el último plato y los cubiertos en su puesto, el chico grandote me abrazó alzándome y dejándome sin respiración, mientras trataba de decirle que me bajara… Alice le dio un sopetón, luego me dejó en el piso. Me pidió perdón por ser tan brusco, pero le había contradicho que no había problema, sin embargo me quedó la duda, el no recordar su nombre. Alice, captó mi incertidumbre.

-Bella, este es mi hermano, se llama el brutus Emmett- respondió ante mi vacilación.

-¡Eh!, ¿cómo así, que brutus Emmett, duende malvada?- contradijo Emmett furioso.

-Acepto el nombre de duende, porque lo soy, pero malvada ¡no! más bien diabólica, je, je, je, je- respondió con un brillo que percaté en Alice.

-Ya chicos, paren, vamos a pasar a comer- dijo Esme invitándonos a sentar.

Mi adonis, separó una silla y me invitó a ocuparla, lo cual quedé perturbada, pero acepté el detalle regalándole una sonrisa. Me senté mientras él me acercaba la silla. Esperé que todos estuvieran sentados, para empezar a saborear el almuerzo que habíamos preparado. Carlisle pidió que comenzáramos, Esme me regaló un tierno gesto para seguir. Charlaban cosas simplezas, cuando ya terminamos, Carlisle propuso un brindis, por mi presencia. Yo me sonrojé fieramente, no esperaba esa señal linda de su parte.

-Alcemos las copas y brindemos por Bella- propuso Carlisle.

Todos manifestaron afirmativamente, mientras yo levantaba la copa y unimos todos con las copas y oímos el repiqueteo de los cristales.

-Gracias Bella, por estar con nosotros de nuevo- dijo Alice.

-Gracias hija mía, por acompañarnos en este almuerzo- comentó Esme.

-Gracias Bella- dijo mi adonis.

Y así todos me dieron las gracias, bueno, una expresión tierna en esta bella familia, ya me sentía bien allí. Esme y Alice recogieron la vajilla usada. Así que dispuse a parame de la silla, pero no esperaba el gesto de mi Adonis cuando atrajo la silla de nuevo, le regalé de nuevo una sonrisa con un gracias tímido de mi parte.

Mi adonis me invitó a que lo siguiera hacia el tercer piso, lo seguí, mientras él abría la puerta, divisé un piano flamante de color negro, yo quedé sin alientos de nuevo, mi adonis se sentó con elegancia, mientras me embelesaba observándolo. Me invitó a que me sentara a su lado, lo cual me dio el espacio suficiente para estar cómodos. Me miró con devoción, mientras recordaba lo de esta mañana, y sonreí internamente. Abrió la tapa del teclado y empezó a tocar con pasión, empecé a escuchar las notas musicales, me llené de ella y sentía que ésta melodía ya la había escuchado, pero no recordaba donde. Sin embargo, mi adonis la tocó hasta el fin, paró, me contempló con recelo.

-Yo, em… ya había escuchado esta canción, pero no recuerdo de donde- confesé finalmente.

-Tranquila Bella, no hay problema, ¿deseas charlar?- preguntó mi adonis.

-Sí- asentí.

* * *

_**Gracias a KarenVane quién fue la primera personita que me regaló un rw, a la chica numero 10 quién es Mimabells, pues mi pensado era mínimo 10 rws, pero no esperaba que me leyeran más. A mi amiga Nathy y Solemalbec quienes me han apoyado. A Yirla por su cariño y amor inmenso que me ha ofrendado, a Majo también quien la invité a que leyera, a Chayley =D, Cremita, Ale Snape, Desam mi chica hermosa, a Cinthia, Pilar, Lecaosma =D, a mi Gabiie loca xD, y mi bella Yezii =D.**_

_**No les pongo más cháchara, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo xD. Deseando que sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa que yo deba corregir, o leer sugerencias, adelante xD, todos estamos en un proceso de aprendizaje y comparto con todas ustedes con un rw.**_

_**Un abrazo desde Colombia, con afecto Kathy.**_

_**Spoiler tercer capítulo miércoles - http: /metamorfosispersonal .blogspot .com (quitenle los espacios xD)**_


	3. Recuerdos con mi adonis

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenido(a)s!

**Recomendación musical: Beautiful – Sara Brigthman.**

* * *

**Tercer capítulo:**

**Recuerdos cortos de mi adonis.**

Se paró de la silla, me dio su mano, mientras la cogía, nuevamente me sobresaltó por la electricidad que compartimos, no quise rechazarla de inmediato, ya que me gustaba sentir su calor. Caminamos hasta su cuarto, donde había dormido durante la noche, se acercó hasta su cama, se sentó y me invitó que hiciera lo mismo. Asentí y me senté para escucharlo con atención.

-Bella, ¿tú… te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó con calma.

-Sinceramente, te recuerdo un poco porque esta mañana tuve un colapso mental, pero no me acuerdo de tu nombre- respondí avergonzada.

-Bella, mm… veamos, ¿qué recordaste esta mañana?- comentó.

-Recordé que estábamos en un picnic, este día fuiste mi primer beso, aunque había sido robado- respondí mordiendo mi labio divertida.

Él me miró sorprendido por un acto que había hecho sin darme cuenta.

-¡Dios mío!, el morder tu labio me inquietas, pero sigamos, ¿qué más recordaste?- inquirió nuevamente.

-No, solamente eso, obviamente el estar con la familia, aunque no repaso el nombre de dos personas más, una reina de belleza rubia espectacular y tu amigo que te acompañó ayer a raptarme, a propósito, exijo saber ¿porqué me raptaste así de esta manera?- pregunté con un leve enojo.

Él apenas se puso frígido, no sabía que contestarme ante la pregunta que solté sin miramientos, empezó a desesperarse, se levantó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, echando maldiciones por este día, que nunca se lo perdonaría jamás. Yo me quedé contemplándolo sin saber qué hacer, mientras él paró bruscamente, me miró con dolor, estaba segura que había derramado unas lágrimas, yo me levanté y fui a abrazarlo, necesitaba que él sintiera mi apoyo y confianza para que me contara el suceso que lo acongojaba. Seguía gimoteando sin parar, mientras lo reconfortaba, lo invité a que nos sentáramos de nuevo, pero no hicimos tal cosa, simplemente mi adonis seguía rodeado de mi fuertemente, así que dispusimos de recostarnos, mientras se le pasaba el mal rato.

Cerré los ojos enseguida, mientras escuchaba el latido débil de mi adonis, respiraba entrecortado y besaba mi pelo, inhalando mi efluvio, yo acariciaba su pecho para darle paz, el mimaba mi brazo encima, me sentía confortada al lado de él, su calor que emanaba era placentero, así que me acomodé bien para echar una siesta pequeña.

-Duerme mi diosa Bella- susurró de una forma suave.

-Tú también mi adonis bello- respondí abochornándome.

Dormí un buen rato, había abierto los ojos gradualmente, mientras notaba a mi adonis durmiendo plácidamente, tuve una especie de deja vu, había visto esta escena antes, pero no recordaba muy bien de ello tampoco, traté de buscar la forma en mi mente pero fueron en vano mis esfuerzos, no intenté más, ya que había tenido un colapso mental esta mañana. Todo a su debido tiempo, me llegará de nuevo y recordaré completo. Sabía que era un trabajo arduo, pero con un empujoncito más culminaría mi tarea. Miré hacia la ventana y vi el ocaso naciendo, me levanté con cuidado para no despertarlo. Me acerqué al mirador y vi el paisaje tan hermoso ante mi vista, ya casi se ocultaba el sol por las montañas, me regalé una sonrisa con entusiasmo, mientras sentía que me abrazaban por detrás, sabía que era mi adonis, nos acomodamos para ver terminar el día, nos volteamos, nos miramos con fervor y una vez más recibí otro mimo sabroso de mi adonis hacia mis labios. Besaba con tanto amor, sabía que mis piernas fallarían en cualquier momento, así que traté de recomponerme para no mostrar una escena bochornosa de mi parte.

Nos separamos, porque Emmett entró interrumpiéndonos de nuestra burbuja personal, nos había dicho que bajáramos a comer, salimos cogidos de la mano, bajamos y mi adonis como siempre caballero, separo la silla del comedor para sentarme y me senté mientras arrastraba el asiento hacia el comedor. Había observado que estaba toda la familia, salvo al amigo de mi adonis y de la chica rubia donde la había reconocido en mi recuerdo esta mañana. Empezamos a comer, tan sólo era un agua aromática con dos rodajas de pan untado de mermelada. Mientras los demás charlaban sobre su día, yo solo me disponía a mirar y escuchar atentamente. No salía de mi curiosidad, cuando el chico de cabello dorado besó con devoción a Alice. No fue, hasta que Emmett, como siempre inoportuno, interrumpió.

-Vayan a un cuarto- respondió Emmett con una carcajada suelta.

La chica de los cabellos dorados le dio un porrazo detrás de la nuca a Emmett, mientras todos reíamos por la ocurrencia de él. Apenas él volteó a mirar atrás, ya que mi adonis hablaba.

-Tú, mi querido hermanito, eso de vayan a un cuarto Alice y Jasper lo acepto, pero a ti, mejor que vayan a otro lado, porque sus manifestaciones sexuales con gritos me dan repugnancia- manifestó irritado rodando los ojos.

Alice y Jasper rieron de nuevo, Esme y Carlisle apenas sonrieron, mientras yo me encendía violentamente, ante la confesión de mi adonis.

Carlisle se levanto de la silla, deseándonos buenas noches, ya que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente temprano, mientras Alice, Jasper, Emmett y la rubia iban a la sala de televisión, Esme y yo empezamos a recoger la vajilla para llevarla a la cocina. Esme me deseó las buenas noches, pero quería colaborarle con la limpieza de la loza, me había dicho que fuera tranquila a descansar, ya que había tenido un día un poco difícil. Mi adonis estaba esperándome para ir juntos al cuarto, me acompañó mientras subíamos por las escaleras, entramos al cuarto, mi adonis me enseñó un equipaje.

-Bella, ésta maleta es tuya, aquí tienes tu ropa para varios días, creo que ya sabes de mi madre que te comentó de tus padres y ellos accedieron que te quedaras unos días aquí como vacaciones- dijo mi adonis.

Abrí la maleta, vi ropa y mi neceser.

-Mm… ¿puedes indicarme donde queda el baño?- pregunté.

-Claro mi diosa, ven te enseño donde queda- respondió.

Me guió donde quedaba el baño, fuera del cuarto, ya que había distinguido varias puertas dentro del pasillo, pero no había curioseado, pues no es mi fuerte echar ojo donde no me importa. Me enseñó el cuarto de huéspedes donde dormía, enseguida me embargó una curiosidad.

-¿Por qué duermo yo en tu cuarto y tú en el de huéspedes?- pregunté con indagación.

-Porque deseaba que me recordaras, creo que se me cumplió un deseo esta mañana cuando pedí a un angelito- respondió con entusiasmo.

Le regalé una sonrisa tímida, salí del cuarto, fui por mi neceser y una toalla para bañarme, entré al baño, aprecié el baño espacioso, todo adornado esplendorosamente digno que te invita a quedarte allí por mucho tiempo, divisé una tina, y recordé que en mi casa no había uno de ellos, así que abrí una llave para adivinar cuál era la fría y la caliente para llenarla mientras lavaría mi boca concienzudamente. Terminé con la limpieza de mi dentadura, ya había cerrado la llave de la tina, me desnudé con calma, entré pacientemente mientras mi piel se adecuaba a la temperatura del agua, observé a un lado, unos frasquitos pequeños, pronto di cuenta que eran sales para hacer un baño relajante, así que me robé un poco echándolo al agua, y me acomodé relajándome de este baño apetitoso.

El agua pronto ya estaba perdiendo calor, destapé la tina, cogí mi toalla, empecé a secarme con finura, ya que cuidaba mi piel, así adoraba tener una epidermis tersa, suave y limpia. Me puse el pijama, salí del baño, vi a mi adonis saliendo del cuarto con su torso desnudo y un pantalón de pijama puesto, me abochorné con habilidad y agaché mi cabeza privándolo de mi vista mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto. Él llegó a obstaculizarme la entrada, regalándome una sonrisa torcida, y me perdí de nuevo en sus luceros verdes, me abrazó con ternura y me daba un beso en la frente deseándome buenas noches, tan solo le sonreí de vuelta respondiéndole lo mismo. Me acosté feliz, cogiendo una almohada donde había dormido hacía unas horas mi adonis y lo olí, me llené de su aroma natural inhalándolo, cerrando mis ojos, para descansar y esperar un nuevo amanecer que vendría.

_Me hallaba perdida, estaba en un bosque, veía todo tan nítido, lo más curioso era que veía en cámara todo lo que sucedía alrededor, creo que estaba amaneciendo, un momento dado vi mi Chevy rojo, también me veía allí manejando, venía sola mi persona, iba tan tranquila y feliz, seguramente tuvo una experiencia agradable, pero veía al otro lado un carro, una mancha negra que apareció ante mis ojos, vi como perdía la estabilidad del carro negro, que llegó a chocar contra mi furgoneta, había visto a mi persona que perdía la noción de tiempo observando como sucedía el accidente frente a sus ojos, pero perdió de inmediato su consciencia, porque su furgoneta daba vueltas en el pavimento debido al impacto fuerte que recibía del otro carro, mientras salía… un hombre que no le había pasado nada grave… y divisé… que era… estaba totalmente segura… no estaba loca… _

Me desperté sobresaltada respirando entrecortada, estaba empapada de sudor. Mi adonis estaba al lado mío mirándome preocupado, yo estaba delirando fuertemente, no sabía si era una pesadilla o un recuerdo.

-¡Ah! Mi cabezaaaa, me duele espantosamente- grité.

-Mi diosa hermosa, tranquila, estaba aquí desde hace unos minutos, porque empezabas a vociferar duro entre sueños, me asustaste, por eso vine inmediatamente a verte- comentó mi adonis.

-¡Ah!, yo hablando entre sueños…- respondí entrecortada.

-Hermosa, ten la amabilidad de tranquilizarte, ¿deseas que te traiga una pasta para el dolor de cabeza?- preguntó.

Respondí afirmativamente sin alientos, mientras empezaba a relajarme, al rato me trajo una pasta para el dolor y un vaso con agua, tomé la pasta y bebí ávidamente el agua, necesitaba refrescarme, sin embargo todavía tenía la sensación pegada en mi cuerpo sobre la supuesta pesadilla, pedía a gritos mentalmente borrar esta alucinación y no aceptaba que fuera él, el causante del accidente que había tenido hacía poco. Mi adonis se recostó al lado mío mientras me cantaba una canción para arrullarme, cerré mis ojos, mientras escuchaba la canción que tarareaba, volví a caer en el mundo de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté ya descansada, me levanté, y vi a mi adonis dormido en un sillón reclinable lejos de mí, se veía tan hermoso así sonrojado y con la boca medio abierta mientras respiraba, con su cabello rojizo revuelto. Llegué hasta donde él, empecé a acariciar sus labios, esos que invitaban a comérmelos, pero me contuve, tan solo acaricié tenuemente su labio inferior con mi dedo derecho. Apenas se movió, siguió con su labor, ajeno de lo anterior. Así que daría unos muy buenos días con un beso robado, iba a hacerlo, pero como siempre, había alguien interrumpiéndonos, Alice entró a darnos el saludo de la mañana y me miraba con alegría, mientras él se despertaba perezosamente en el sillón, me miró y me regaló su sonrisa torcida, se paró del sillón, me embriagué con su aspecto recién levantado dándome un abrazo de los buenos días y un beso en mi frente.

-Muy buenos días Bella, y… ¿tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alice con una mirada diabólica hacia mi adonis.

-Buenos días duende, gracias por saludarme- respondió bufando rodando sus ojos.

Alice empezó a carcajear ignorándolo.

-Bella, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?- preguntaba con recelo.

-Mm, creo que nada, además ustedes me tienen acá retenida- respondí con gracia.

Alice rodó sus ojos, cuando había manifestado sobre mi retención aquí en la casa.

-Yo… pienso que podríamos salir a dar un paseo con todos, ¿estás de acuerdo mi diosa?- preguntó mi adonis.

Respondí con energía positivamente, me regaló un guiño y una sonrisa torcida, Alice salió bufando, creo que tenía un plan diferente para salir con ella.

-Déjala, no te preocupes por ella, ya tendrá el tiempo contigo, mientras tanto quiero disfrutar tu compañía a mi lado- comentó.

Afirmé nuevamente. Salimos del cuarto cogidos de nuevo las manos, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo y bajábamos las escaleras. Llegamos hasta el comedor, donde ya había olido un sabroso desayuno, el galante no perdía la costumbre de coger la silla para sentarme y arrastrar la silla hacia el comedor, di los buenos días a los demás presentes recibiendo el mismo saludo enérgico, comenzamos a desayunar, esta vez era chocolate con pan francés y tortilla de huevos. Se veía sabroso el desayuno, pero lo que no dejaba de achantarme era el saludo de mi estomago frente a ellos, pidiendo comida con urgencia. Todos soltaron unas risotadas por mi suceso, pero los ignoré, tenía mucha hambre, creo que la pesadilla había agotado mis energías. Desayuné vorazmente, todos todavía tenían algo de desayuno, me puse a oír la conversación, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar, me seguía martillando por el espejismo de la medianoche, no fue hasta cuando escuché, Tierra llamando a Bella, mirando a Carlisle con atención.

-Bella ¿Cómo seguiste de tu cabeza?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Bien, Carlisle, me encuentro mejor que ayer, creo que fue todo un revoltijo forzoso al estar aquí con ustedes, a ratos me siento como una intrusa aquí en familia, pero me han hecho sentir muy bien, formando parte del hogar- respondí con sinceridad.

-Me alegro hija mía. Eso me encanta, todos ansiamos que te recuperes con calma de tu amnesia temporal, además estamos aquí para apoyarte- declaró Esme con su aura maternal.

-Gracias Esme- respondí agradecida.

-Bien, ya está preparado el plan, así que andando a cambiar de ropas, para salir porque hace un día ligero de calor- dijo Alice con alegría dando brincos.

Subí en compañía de mi adonis hasta nuestros cuartos, abracé fuertemente al hombre y me regalaba un gesto torcido, mientras entraba a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta para cambiarme, busqué en la maleta de viaje, una blusa azul celeste, un jean negro, unas medias negras y unos tenis. Me cambié rápidamente, busqué en mi neceser un peine, desenredé mi cabello y me lo cogí en media cola. Salí hacia el baño para lavar mis dientes, pero no esperaba que dentro del baño, estuviera él con su pecho desnudo marcado naturalmente recién bañado, y en toalla de la cintura para abajo, me sonrojé violentamente y me preparé a pedir perdón por mi intromisión sin haber golpeado primero, me había dicho con cariño que no me preocupara. Me besó con pasión mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello tan suave y recién lavado. Salió del baño y entré a lavar mis dientes.

* * *

**_Gracias a las chicas que me alimentaron con un review, así mismo tomo buenas críticas constructivas, recuerden, eso forma parte del proceso de aprendizaje tanto para mi como para ustedes. Las que no me dejaron un rw no se preocupen, el hecho de visitarme y leer es un aliciente para mi. Este capítulo es corto como los anteriores, pero ya el cuarto en adelante lo verán más largo =D_**

**_Mimabells, Jeniffer, Coonii Loovee, Yirla, Chayley, cremita, Lecaosma, Desam (una escritora celestial y muy querida), Ivy, dracullen, dani24 y Pilar, a vosotras por alimentarme con un rw. Mi amiga Nath... como siempre _ _ _ _ _ _ _ jejejeje → es un tratado entre las dos :P_**

**_Pregunta: ¿Qué creen ustedes quién fue el causante del accidente en el sueño de Bella?_**

**_Las amo mucho. El próximo capítulo será el martes 30 de noviembre y adquiriré la costumbre de subir capítulo martes y viernes. Próximo spoiler el domingo - http: / /metamorfosispersonal .blogspot .com_**

**_Un abrazo, desde Colombia. Con afecto Kathy._**


	4. Un paseo con la familia

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenids!

**Recomendación musical: H.A.T.E.U. – Mariah Carey**

_**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A CREMITA**__**, PILAR, CHAYLEY, ALICE9CULLEN, LECAOSMA, GABIIEDUENDE, YIRLA, NATH89 Y SOLEMALBEC.**_

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo:**

**Un paseo con la familia.**

Ya estábamos listos para salir, con él y con la familia de él, apenas salimos de la puerta, vi tres carros lujosos, un carro rojo convertible, un Mercedes, y uno blanco… empecé a sentir espasmos débiles por mi cuerpo, mi adonis volteó a mirarme, empezó a preocuparse, estaba recordando el secuestro de este día. Le regalé una sonrisa frágil para no preocuparlo, caminamos hacia el carro blanco, mientras él y su familia cuadraban como iban a acomodarse para ir todos en los tres carros. Estaba esperando cuando, siempre con su gesto de caballerosidad, abrió la puerta del pasajero, me invitó a sentar, entré y me senté, cerró la puerta, y vi que Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper iban en el Mercedes, y Emmett con la rubia en el carro convertible. Él entró al carro, con su gentileza esperó que salieran primero ellos y puso a andar el automóvil, todo un hombre que le guste la rapidez, no faltaba observar que amaba la velocidad, obviamente no abusaba de él, me quedaba contemplándolo, con sus aires tan masculinos, me había ofrecido si quería escuchar música, así que pulsé un botón del radio-mp3 para oír que música tendría, y empezó a sonar la canción H.A.T.E.U. de Mariah Carey, apenas me observaba de reojo, más de una vez lo pillé mirándome más de la cuenta, mientras escuchaba la canción y la cantaba bajito a la vez.

-Mi diosa, cantas muy bonito, no me prives de tu voz, puedes subirle un poco de volumen a tu tono de voz- expresó divertido.

Me ruboricé enseguida, siempre con su gentileza para pedir favores.

-No creo que cante muy bien- confesé.

-¿Qué no crees?, en realidad cuando cantas, tienes sentimientos al demostrarlo con tu manera de expresarte- dijo.

-No te privaré de mi voz, pero no me pidas que cante más duro, me da una cobardía- confesé bajando mi cabeza poniendo como muro con un mechón del cabello.

Mi adonis, fue descendiendo la velocidad del carro, para frenar fuera de la carretera, con su mano derecha cogió el mechón de mi cabello para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja, levantó mi mentón y giró mi rostro para examinarlo.

-Mi diosa, ruego el favor, que también nunca me prives de tu hermosa mirada, en tus gemas achocolatadas siempre me pierdo y me perderé en ellos- dijo con tanto fervor.

-Está bien, nunca más te privaré de mis ojos- reconocí.

Me regaló una caricia labial, quedé prendida de éste halago. Prendió el auto, y lo puso en marcha. Pensaba a donde me llevaría, sin embargo me di cuenta que íbamos a un sitio que menos anhelaba ir, ¡Ah! resoplé, él rodó su cabeza para mirarme, me regaló una expresión divertida, pero yo lo miré con desagrado.

-¿Qué pasa mi hermosa diosa?- preguntó.

-¿Vamos a ir a la playa Push?- le contra-pregunté.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo malo?- inquirió con mueca.

-Realmente, no es mi sitio favorito, por… "una personita"- dije entre comillas con mis dedos.

-¡Ah!- resopló, -¿si apeteces, vamos a otro sitio?- preguntó.

-Tranquilo, mejor vamos allí, no voy a darle gusto- confesé con suficiencia.

Estábamos ya llegando al paradero, para ir hasta la playa, cuanta nostalgia ha llegado a mi corta memoria, cuantas remembranzas fragmentadas por aquella personita, ¡Jake!… susurré con un suave suspiro. Él estaba escudriñándome con su ceño fruncido, le regalé una sonrisa pensando en que debía dejar atrás el pasado. Seguía con una pequeña tristeza, lo besé con cariño en sus dos luceros para quitarle el desánimo, la familia ya estaba fuera de sus carros, Carlisle traía una canasta grande, imaginaba que era para repartir la merienda, yo miré a Esme, preguntándome en qué momento había empacado la comida, ella me regaló una sonrisa espléndida, mi adonis me abrazó por detrás para cuestionarme con susurros.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó con delicadeza.

-Bien, estoy muy bien, feliz de estar con ustedes. No imagino que en dos días ya me he encariñado con ustedes- respondí sonriendo.

Mi adonis se quedó en silencio nuevamente, lo sentí ponerse rígido, me giré para encararlo. Tenía una expresión con dolor.

-¿Qué pasa mi sol?- pregunté con delicadeza.

No quiso responderme sobre su estado, tendría que darle espacio y tiempo para que me cuente de su comportamiento, cuando hablo de mi pasado. Mi pesadilla podría ser de una señal, ¿será cierto?, todo a su debido tiempo, vivía diciéndome eso, la paciencia es mi gran virtud en estos momentos. Así que lo dejé, para ir a donde estaban los demás. Vi a Alice con Esme y la rubia, me acerqué a ellas para entrar al grupo, los hombres estaban al otro lado jugando. Alice me regaló un gesto débil, Esme con su sonrisa tierna, pero la de la rubia era una expresión tosca hacia mí. Me senté en el círculo, mientras Esme estaba platicando sobre su comida que había hecho para compartir un momento con toda la familia. Tuve la ilusión de que no acabara este momento tan especial para mí, rodeado de una familia muy hermosa. Estaba en otro lado, cuando sentí que me estaban diciendo Bella estás aquí o nos toca viajar para traerte, me reí enseguida de la ocurrencia de Alice.

-¿Qué estabas pensando mi Bella?- preguntó Esme.

-Sí, Bella cuéntanos- intercedió Alice.

Les comenté sobre lo alegre que estoy frente a ellas, como un pariente más cercano y pertenecer al círculo familiar, no hallaba la dicha completa en mí, Alice y Esme me regalaron un abrazo al haberles confesado, sin embargo, la rubia apenas había hecho un mohín. Esme se dio cuenta, y para no dañar el momento, entonces decidió llamar a los chicos para reunirnos y empezar comer. Llegaron los muchachos y cada uno se sentó al lado de su pareja, mi adonis se acomodó al lado mío, Carlisle miró la canasta y empezó a sacar los tentempiés, Esme fue repartiéndolos a cada uno de nosotros, sobre mí, había un emparedado de jamón con queso tajado, rodajas pequeñas de tomate y lechuga, empezamos a comer con gusto, mientras charlábamos cosas impertinentes. Estaba tan concentrada, que mis papilas degustativas tenían una guerra por saborear el sándwich, mi adonis me miraba encandilado.

Terminamos de comer todos, mientras Alice recogía los desechos para guardarlos nuevamente en la canasta. Emmett ofreció que fuéramos a jugar, pero yo no estaba en condiciones para jugar, además de mi torpeza, mejor ni ganarme una broma por alguno de ellos y hacer una ridiculez. Mi adonis me dio la mano para levantarme, la cual la tomé con gusto, fuimos caminando a un lugar no tan lejano cogidos de la mano, estaba tan segura que tal vez me confesaría, me deslumbró ante la solemne oleadas del mar que golpeaba furiosamente en las piedras y arena. Se me bajó la temperatura, miré a mi adonis, me abrazó tiernamente para llenarme de su energía, nos quedamos así por un buen rato, empezaba a desilusionarme, estaba como exasperada porque no me contaba de su dolor interno. Quise mirarlo de nuevo, no tenía fuerzas de ello, me besó la frente, nos sentamos en la arena pero nos recostamos, y nos quedamos de frente, nos miramos, mientras otro recuerdo llegó.

**-Flash Back-**

_Me encontraba en un restaurante, al frente mío, estaba mi dios griego. Enseguida llegó un mesero dándonos las buenas noches, nos ofreció la carta de menús. Miré y escogí ravioles con champiñones, mientras él miraba el suyo. El mesero preguntó por nuestro pedido, llenó los datos y se marchó llevándose las cartas._

_-No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy aquí a tu lado- confesó._

_-Yo también estoy muy contenta a tu lado, agradezco al destino, que éste día hace 3 años nos unió, somos grandes amigos- confesé ruborizándome._

_-Gracias, mi corazón- comentó feliz._

_Enseguida, trajeron nuestra comida, empezamos a comer, degustando suavemente la comida, estaba deliciosa, mientras charlábamos de cosas. Terminamos de comer, mientras el mesero apareció de nuevo, preguntando que tomaríamos, él propuso que trajeran un vino._

_-¿Hay vino Chateau d'Yquem?- preguntó él al mesero._

_-Si señor- respondió._

_-Entonces, ¡no se diga más!, tráiganme uno tenga la amabilidad- respondió contento._

_Lo miraba embriagada, perdiéndome en sus esmeraldas, mientras cogía mis manos y los juntaba en si mismo abrigándome un poco de calor, estaba tan inmersa, que no di cuenta que había regresado el mesero con el vino, lo destapó, sirvió a cada copa y lo dejó a un lado, mientras él levantaba una copa invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Hicimos un brindis por nosotros, por la unión del destino de los dos._

_-Bella, en éste día tan especial, no puedo esperar más mi confesión hacia ti, respóndame con sinceridad, sabes que soy un caballero…- me estaba confesando, lo invité con mi mirada para que siguiera, deseaba escuchar sus palabras, -Bella, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- preguntó._

_Le regalé una gran sonrisa._

_-Claro, encantadísima- manifesté con un toque de agrado y rebosante._

_-Tu respuesta me ha dejado sin palabras, no aguanto más, te confieso que hoy hace seis meses me enamoré de ti, cuando te invité a bailar por primera vez…- respiró profundo, pensando en sus palabras para seguir confesándome, -Bella, ¡te amo!-_

_Estaba eufórica, nunca dudé en él, sabía que desde éste día nos guardamos los sentimientos y que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos explotaba._

_-¡Yo también te amo!- confesé feliz._

_Él levantó de nuevo la copa, para seguir brindando por los dos, terminamos de tomar, él llenó de nuevo nuestras copas, degustamos nuevamente el vino, estaba tan feliz, que no cabía más en mi cuerpo saboreando el vino, delicioso el momento que me regaló hoy mi cielo._

_Mi adonis, preguntó si era hora de irnos para la casa, ya que tenía todavía control de horario, miré mi reloj, y respondí afirmativamente. Llamó al mesero para pagar, mientras llegaba el camarero, pidió la cuenta dejando su tarjeta de crédito. Solo nos contemplábamos radiantes, me estaba abochornando de nuevo, su admiración me inquietaba, sabía que era una visión de adoración. Llegó el mesero regresando su tarjeta para irnos. Él, muy caballero arrastro la silla para levantarme. Me ofreció el brazo, y lo cogí afectuosamente, salíamos del restaurante. Fuimos hasta el automóvil para llevarme de regreso a casa. Me hallaba tan llena de felicidad, ya era novia oficial de él, de mi adonis, mi dios griego. Llegamos tan rápido a mi casa, no di cuenta el tiempo que había transcurrido, tan despistada andaba. _

_Él aparcó el auto frente a mi casa, nos mirábamos, mi adonis se estaba acercando, sentía el calor de mis mejillas velozmente, y mi corazón estaba cantando aturdido, tendría un beso, ya no era robado, sino oficial. Rozó suavemente sus labios contra los míos, me llenaba de su aliento fresco, sabia tan delicioso, me besó con tanta ternura, invitándome si dejaba entrar su lengua a mi boca, acepté gustosa, mi corazón palpitaba enormemente, sentía las descargas eléctricas que compartíamos, su contacto me sabía a glorioso, me volvería adicta a ellos. Nos separamos para respirar. Ambos soltamos un suspiro. Guardé bien su imagen en mi mente, estaba un poco sonrosado, con su melena revuelta. Lo amaba desde éste día._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

El latigazo del recuerdo, me dejó atolondrada, al mirar esas esmeraldas que traspasaban mi alma, en ellos vi el dolor, quise transformar este dolor en felicidad, no deseaba que pasara a ponerse depresivo como lo adquirí de mi experiencia cuando tuve el accidente, solo estuvieron mis padres y mi mejor amiga quien me acompañaba siempre, a pesar de que ella tenía ya su vida realizada, pero nunca me abandonó.

Cerré los ojos, me llenaba de una fuerza inescrutable por el instante y espacio junto con mi adonis, me besó con amor que hasta dolía, por su caballerosidad y elegancia al tratar a una dama. Me sentía tan completa y segura a su lado, me colmaba de caricias suaves bajo mi brazo derecho que a la vez me llenaba de descargas eléctricas, también pasó su mano izquierda a mi rostro bajándolo con suavidad, ese toque gélido impregnó mi ser, lo recordé, este gesto siempre lo hacía, viajé de nuevo al pasado, pero fue tan solo unos segundos. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja, cuando sentimos que nos echaron un poco de agua en nuestras caras, Emmett estaba tan perdido en su risa, Alice daba brincos carcajeando por vernos así mojados, mi adonis se había puesto furioso con Emmett por rompernos la magia del momento, Jasper solo rodaba los ojos por la situación cómica, no veía a la rubia y ni los padres de mi adonis, mientras nos secábamos con ropas en nuestros rostros.

En qué circunstancia había pasado el día tan rápido, estaba despistada por no darme cuenta, miré el cielo y observé mi rato favorito, el crepúsculo, cuando el sol se oculta a través de las montañas, aquí estoy con mi adonis, le regalé una sonrisa y le hice un mimo para que observara la atmosfera, donde había la combinación de muchos colores cálidos y nos regalaba una imagen panorámica frente a nuestros ojos. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a mi adonis, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, esos ojos que invitaban perderme en ellos.

-Mi diosa hermosa- dijo con ternura.

-Mi bello adonis- dije ruborizándome.

-¿No has podido recordar mi nombre?- preguntó él.

-La verdad no, mi sol- respondí.

-Démosle tiempo a tu memoria, ella va recuperando poco a poco- dijo.

-La paciencia es mi cualidad favorita- respondí con una carcajada.

-Me doy cuenta de ello- manifestó.

-Pero sabes, a veces quisiera rendirme, llevo mucho tiempo sin estos recuerdos, me hace daño no conmemorarlos cuando deseo- suspiré, -estás tú, tu familia, mi familia, también debió existir personas que pasaron por mi camino- respondí frustrada.

-Tu problema no es para toda la vida, sólo perdiste un pequeño porcentaje, mientras que otras personas ya perdieron su camino, porque no recuerda nada- respondió apesadumbrado.

Otra vez, me estaba sacando ya el malgenio, se pone muy triste cuando hablo de mi pasado. Había llegado Alice para disipar el ambiente.

-¡Ey!, chicos enamorados, ya casi es hora de regresar- dijo.

-Eso vemos enana, ¿porqué siempre interrumpes nuestro lapso mágico?- dijo é con un leve enojo.

-¡Ah!, no es para tanto, ¿Bella, cómo te has sentido en el día de hoy?- me preguntó.

-Me he sentido muy bien, salvo la broma de Emmett- respondí con una risa débil.

-Quisiera matarlo, por interrumpir nuestra burbuja- dijo mi adonis con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ah!, no quisiera ni pensarlo, ¿qué le harías a tu propio hermano?- confesó la duende.

Todos soltamos risas, me imaginaba esos dos hombres peleando por cosas insignificantes, aunque se les veía el afecto que compartían entre ellos. Llegó Esme a acompañarnos, nos miraba con amor, seguro ella estaba contenta de vernos juntos de nuevo. Alice nos miraba también muy alegre, hasta que toda la familia llegó por nosotros, para avisarnos que ya era hora para irnos. Hasta que escuché que estaban llamando por mi nombre Isabella, reconocí la voz inmediatamente, llegó mi infierno personal.

Mi adonis solo frunció el ceño, Esme y Carlisle estaban dándome el espacio para verme con la persona, me acerqué a él mientras venía hacia mí. Tengo que enfrentarlo para terminar con esta farsa.

-Hola, mi amor, ¿porqué andabas perdida?, te he estado llamando, tus padres me comentaron que estabas con esas… sanguijuelas- respiró fuertemente para seguir, -¡Exijo una explicación!, además porque me colgaste así sin permiso- terminó de hablar.

-Primero, no me llames amor; segundo, no ando perdida, estoy de vacaciones con ellos; tercero, ellos no se llaman sanguijuelas, es la familia Cullen por si no lo sabías-, respiré, -y cuarto, no te debo explicaciones, me harté de tu elegante inseguridad sin razón, nunca te he dado motivos, soy una mujer íntegra para un solo hombre- respondí con rabia.

Mi adonis observaba la escena, y observé en ellos una mirada inquieta, con expectativas, detrás de ellos veía un orgullo, porque le estaba terminando al personaje frente mío. Aquél personaje, me estaba sacando de quicio con sus exigencias en nada. Estaba pensando en qué responderme.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar, tienes razón de mis celos irracionales, prometo cambiar mi actitud frente a ello, pero te ruego que no me dejes, recuerdas que estuve ahí contigo en un mal momento, no merezco eso- confesó derrotado.

-Marcó profundamente mi alma con tu confesión, pero no me dejaré llevar esta vez por el corazón, sino por mi inteligencia, voy a darme un tiempo, necesito organizar mis ideas- confesé con aires de superioridad.

-¡No me hagas esooo!- gritó exasperado.

Mi adonis llegó a mi lado para apoyarme y darme entender que yo no estaba sola, y en compañía de aquella familia. Sin embargo, le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para que supiera, que yo podía manejar la situación sola.

-¡Lo lamento Jake!, tenemos que darnos un tiempo, si deseas, yo te llamo, pero no me busques ni me llames, por favor- respondí con tristeza.

-¡Nooooo Bells!, ¡no, no deseo perderte!- respondió.

Se puso de rodillas frente a mí y me abrazó por la cintura, estaba desesperado porque no quería perderme, empezó a sollozar sutilmente, susurrando palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar bien. Decidí dar por terminada la charla despidiéndome de él, agachándome dándole un abrazo confortante, admiré su rostro lleno de dolor, le regalé un beso en su frente.

Mi adonis estaba esperándome, cuando me alejé de él, cogió mi mano con calidad de amabilidad, para irnos hacia el paradero de los automóviles, me despedí del firmamento, por regalarme otro día más con mi incógnito aquí presente a mi lado.

Ya estábamos de regreso, en todo el camino estuve muy callada, analizando la situación del día de hoy mirando por mi ventana, agradecía al cielo por tener este hombre a mi lado, él me daba una fuerza insuperable, lo que no me ofrecía Jacob, mi adonis me ama sin importar mi condición y mi pasado, mientras que Jacob, solo se preocupaba por el futuro, más no el presente. Tanto verde me distrajo, quedé adormilada descansando en la silla mullida, mientras mi adonis manejaba hacia el hogar.

Llegamos al castillo, como lo pensaba yo, él aparcó el carro a un lado que enseguida salió, para abrir la puerta de mi lado, salí de él con el apoyo de su mano ofrecida. Caminamos hacia la casa, entramos derecho hacia la sala de cine, me senté en el sofá a relajarme y estiré mis piernas un poco, para descansar. Mi adonis se sentó a mi lado derecho pasando su brazo detrás de mi cabeza, mientras me hacía preguntas.

-Mi diosa, ¿deseas tomar o comer algo?- preguntó con un susurro en mi oído derecho.

-Sí- respondí.

-¡Deja que adivine qué deseas!- comentó divertido.

-Bueno, te escucho- respondí regalándole una sonrisa.

-Con este dedo lo pongo en tu cabeza, y en él me llega la información, así como pasa un archivo de un pc a una memoria USB- comentó con su risa como canto para mis oídos.

Me reí de su comentario breve, me encontraba en tanta paz en esos momentos, me gustaba estar a su lado. Mientras mi adonis hacía muecas y moviendo su dedo colocándolo en su cabeza.

-Ya adiviné, tú deseas pizza, quieres una criolla- declaró con su ego hasta en las nubes.

Nuevamente me reí, pues había adivinado, tenía antojos de pizza. Se paró mi adonis, fue hasta el comedor para preguntar a su familia si deseaban y hacer el pedido. Todos afirmaron, caminó hasta donde está el teléfono e hizo su llamada. Mientras tanto, cogía el control de la tv para prender y ver que transmitían de especial, empecé a cambiar canales, ya que no encontraba nada bueno para mi gusto, es verdad, no me gusta la televisión, quería distraerme. Llegó mi adonis y se sentó a mi lado nuevamente colocando su brazo detrás de mi cabeza, cogió el control y cambió de canales, hasta que lo dejó en una serie, empezamos a ver Friends, una serie antigua de Warner Bross, allí pasan muchas cosas locas entre los amigos, me encontraba en un caso parecido, tengo a mis amigos, ellos me aceptan como soy y convivo con ellos con sus locuras.

Sonó el timbre, Esme fue hasta la puerta de entrada para recibir el pedido, pagó y regreso con las dos cajas de pizzas, vinieron todos aquí para compartir una cena, Emmett abría las cajas y veía su carita feliz por ellos, cada uno escogió su porción, mientras que yo dudaba cual era la criolla, busqué entre varios que tuviera mazorca, pero no veía cuales eran por su queso derretido encima. Escogí una, me acomodé nuevamente en el sofá, pegué un mordisco y empecé a masticar, sentía que estaba como muy caliente la pizza, miraba a todos que comían sin problemas, tragué mi bolo alimenticio, seguí mordiendo y no di cuenta que había escogido una porción mexicana, me paré inmediatamente arrojando la pizza encima de la mesa, corriendo hacia la cocina, agarrando un vaso para llenarlo de agua y tomar un brebaje de ella para calmar el picazón de mi lengua. Regresé de nuevo, mirando mal a todos por mi ocurrencia, algunos estaban riéndose por mi tortura mexicana. Les enseñé la lengua, como una chiquilla verrionda, mi adonis solo había sonreído, escogí otra porción, ésta vez di con el que deseaba. Emmett ya iba para la tercera porción, pero Carlisle lo regañó, porque esta porción le correspondía a la persona que no había comido su segunda ración. Todos reímos por su ocurrencia como niño regañado. Seguimos viendo la serie, estaban transmitiendo la segunda parte de la hora, terminamos de comer, Esme recogió las sobras y lo llevó a la cocina.

Carlisle nos deseó buenas noches, ya que deseaba ir a descansar temprano, mientras tanto Alice y Jasper se besaban con afecto, Emmett salió de nuevo con su chiste pesado. Mi adonis se paró dándome la mano para irme con él, deseé buenas noches a los presentes y nos fuimos para el tercer piso.

-¡Mi diosa, gracias por el día!- dijo.

-¡A ti, mi sol, también!- respondí con sinceridad regalándole una sonrisa. Nunca me cansaría de darlo, así me duela las mejillas de tanto ejercitar.

Me abrazó y besó mi frente deseándome buenas noches. Hice lo mismo, pero le regalé un beso en su pecho al lado del corazón.

Entramos cada uno a su propio cuarto, recordé lo de ésta mañana, él estaba durmiendo en el sillón reclinable. Cogí mis neceseres, necesitaba un baño urgente y quería relajarme. Salí del cuarto agarrando primero mi toalla y mi pijama, me dirigí hacia el baño, golpeé primero para no hacer el oso de nuevo. No había nadie, abrí la puerta, prendí la luz y eché seguro, me desnudé, ésta vez solo tomaría una ducha rápida, me bañé lo más rápido que pude, me sequé y me puse el pijama. Salí del baño, no había nadie esta vez, quería ver a mi adonis con su pecho desnudo, una vez más para guardarlo en mi memoria. Entré al cuarto, dejé mis neceseres a un lado, destapé los cubrecamas, me acosté, cogí la almohada de nuevo para llenarme de su efluvio varonil. Deseaba que estuviera aquí conmigo acompañándome. Pedí un deseo al firmamento mentalmente, cuando escuché unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

* * *

**_Gracias a las chicas que me alimentaron con un review, así mismo tomo buenas críticas constructivas, recuerden, eso forma parte del proceso de aprendizaje tanto para mi como para ustedes. Las que no me dejaron un rw no se preocupen, el hecho de visitarme y leer es un aliciente para mi._**

_**A cremita, Pilar Chayley, Alice9Cullen, Lecaosma, gabiieDUENDE y Yirla, me alimentaron con un rw en el capítulo anterior =DDDD ¡GRACIAS!**_

**_Para las que no saben nada de mi one-shot, estan invitadas especialmente a que disfruten de una lectura llena de ternura y de sorpresas llamado Pinceladas utópicas. Disfrútenlo ^^_**

**_Las amo mucho. El próximo capítulo será el viernes. Próximo spoiler el jueves - http: / /metamorfosispersonal .blogspot .com_**

**_Un abrazo, desde Colombia. Con afecto Kathy._**


	5. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenids!

_**ESPECIAL: HAY UN POV EDWARD, para complacer a mis chicas amantes de Edward =D**_

**Recomendación musical: The promise – Michael Nyman**

* * *

**Quinto capítulo: **

**¿Quieres bailar conmigo?**

Quedé con la esperanza, cuando había dicho adelante a la persona que estaba afuera del cuarto, no obstante era la voz de una mujer, me desilusioné bastante. Entró Alice, la invité a que se sentara a mi lado.

-Mi Bella, ¿interrumpí tu sueño?- preguntó.

-No, tranquila, ¿cuéntame?- pregunté.

-Quería estar contigo, te he extrañado horrores, ¡no te imaginas!- comentó con tristeza.

-Ya, mm… lamento, no acordarme de ti el cien por ciento, pero si sé que en mi mente está tu pasado conmigo- respondí con sinceridad, ya que había recordado lo del picnic con anterioridad.

-¿Puedo acostarme contigo?- preguntó con cautela.

-Claro, mi duende preferida, además aquí hay mucho espacio, me siento sola- respondí.

Alice quedó estática, algo había dicho para que quedara en una pieza.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté con recelo.

Ella empezó a sollozar tenuemente, la abracé para que se calmara, no me gustaba que se pusieran tristes, a todo el mundo le ha dado por llorar cuando estoy con ellos. Ya lloró Esme, mi adonis, Jake, y ahora Alice. ¡Tan terrible fue mi accidente!, ¿por qué nunca me visitaron cuando estuve en el hospital?, estaba susurrando, porque vi a Alice con dudas en su rostro. Seguramente quería responderme, pero sabía que no podía.

-Tranquila duende, no es necesario que me respondas, todo a su debido tiempo, ¿vale?- pregunté.

Afirmó con una nota suave de desolación, la invité que nos acostáramos y descansáramos, para un nuevo día.

Estaba tan profundamente dormida, mi mente me estaba haciendo malas jugadas, creo que estaba escuchando, pero no estaba consciente, eran un murmullo aterciopelado, como una balada para mis tímpanos.

_Mi diosa hermosa, ¿cuánto no daría por regresar al pasado, y borrar todo lo sucedido?, solo yo tengo la culpa, nunca me lo perdonaré, sólo deseo que tú me perdones…_

* * *

Alice había empezado a dar saltos por la cama, haciéndome despertar bruscamente, eché un par de maldiciones, creo que el nombre duende le quedaba perfecto, pero aún así la quiero. En este instante, entró mi adonis, regalándome su sonrisa torcida, sabía que eso era mío. ¡Oh!, desde cuando dije que era mío, todo lo de él, aún no hemos definido esta relación. Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo dejar las cosas a medias, y más aún porque tengo a Jake, que me daría el tiempo necesario para arreglar la circunstancias.

Mi adonis se sentó a mi lado, me regaló un beso de los buenos días en mi frente, ya había perdido el tren por estar mirando sus orbes que me hacían delirar, perderme en su selva. Alice rompió mi contacto, distrayéndome, como siempre inoportuna, le regalé un ceño fruncido, demostrándole la incomodidad que me causó.

-Bellaaaaa, ¿estás aquí, o tenemos que recogerte de nuevo?- preguntó divertida.

-Duende- espetó.

-¡Ah!, ella siempre tiene ojos para ti, ¿por qué no puedo robarme su atención?- preguntó enojada.

-Porque ella es mía, y nadie puede robar una mirada de ella, solo es para mí- contestó con su ego elevado.

-Hermanito… te estás portando como un animal, marcando territorio donde no debes marcar- respondió enojada.

Estaba embelesada por sus discusiones, no sabía cuando pararían de pelear.

-Ya, por favor, no peleen más por mí, yo tengo solo ojos para mi adonis, pero comparto también con toda la familia mi atención- respondí, calmándolos. -¿Qué deseas Alice, cuentes con mi tiempo?- pregunté al fin.

-¡Ah!, por fin Bella, podemos ir al centro comercial- preguntó haciéndome una carita feliz pero como con un destello de maleza.

-Uf, ir a un centro comercial, pero, ¿con qué condiciones?- pregunté con recelo.

-Nada, vamos a caminar, tal vez vayamos a un cine a ver una película, o si deseas, entramos a una discoteca para divertirnos un rato, ¿te parece?- preguntó.

-Bien, ¿entonces a qué horas nos vamos?- pregunté.

-A las tres- respondió.

Mi adonis, nos escuchaba con atención.

-Mis bellas mujeres, vamos a ir a desayunar- comentó.

Me levanté de la cama, caminé al lado de ellos yendo al comedor, mis tripas estaban haciendo canto, algunos soltaron carcajadas, yo me enrojecí por mi estómago cantarín, nos sentamos, los saludé a todos y dispusimos a desayunar, mientras charlaban de cosas triviales. Ya terminado el desayuno, Carlisle propuso que saliéramos al jardín, porque estaba haciendo un suave día cálido. Así que todos salimos al patio, nos sentamos, yo me hice al lado de mi adonis, ya que me gustaba estar acompañada de él.

Emmett, tan solo estaba en bermudas, mostrando su torso de un marcado profundo y músculos desarrollados, al parecer le gusta ser exhibicionista.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó mientras me hacía posiciones, para que viera su cuerpo.

-Naa, no es de mi gusto, no me atraen tan musculosos, me gusta el cuerpo de mi adonis- declaré con sinceridad.

Emmett quedó decepcionado por mi sincera respuesta, sin embargo no siguió con el asunto, cambió de tema drásticamente.

-¿Hoy que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Emmett.

-Hoy voy a salir con Bella, por fin- aclamó la duende.

-¿Y nosotros qué?- preguntó mi adonis.

-Nada, hoy tengo mi día completo con ella, voy a robarme a tu novia también- señalando a Emmett, -tendremos una salida exclusivamente de mujeres- respondió feliz.

-Enana malvada- espetó mi adonis

-Sí, eres muy mala, vamos a hacer una guerra- comentó Emmett.

-Ya chicos, están peleando como niños de 5 años, parece que toca pedir cita a Bella, para que todos queden contentos, están siendo ridículos- dijo Carlisle con sabiduría.

Todos reímos por las ocurrencias de los chicos Cullen, en definitiva amo esta familia. ¡Ahh!, ¡diablos!, espeté duro, mientras me llegaba un recuerdo…

**-Flash Back-**

_El chico de los ojos verdes bailaba con elegancia, me hacía sentir tan bien, y siendo torpe, pero él sabía llevarme con sus pasos definidos dándome seguridad y confianza, bailamos varias piezas, estábamos tan sumergidos en nuestro mundo, bastaban las palabras, solo con nuestra mirada, podíamos identificar lo que cada uno sentía por el otro, me regalaba varias veces una sonrisa torcida, y muchos suspiros cuando se pegaba a mi cuerpo, inhalando el olor de mi cabello, me hacía sentir como la única mujer que estaba a su lado. Sin conocerlo, sin saber de su nombre, me guardaría para siempre esta imagen, el apuesto hombre único._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó en mi oído._

_-Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más Bella- respondí ruborizándome._

_-Bella…- susurró. -¡Eres tan hermosa!- confesó con espontaneidad._

_-¡Yo, hermosa!, ¡no te creo!- comenté._

_-Sí, eres muy hermosa, estás robándome toda la atención, sólo para ti- dijo._

_Me ruboricé al instante, estaba como en un cuento de hadas, él mi príncipe y yo su princesa. Yo siempre fui rechazada por los hombres, todavía no comprendía el porqué, él es un dios griego y se fijaba en mí._

_-Y, ¿cómo es tu nombre?- pregunté._

_-Edward Cullen- respondió._

_-Edward Cullen, ¡oh!, mi competencia en el instituto. He escuchado de ti, pero nunca imaginé que eras tú- aclamé._

_-¡Cómo son las cosas de la vida!, de algo el destino nos juntó aquí- confesó con sinceridad._

_Le regalé una sonrisa sincera, aunque me embargaba la duda, yo no soy una chica bonita, estoy dentro del estándar normal de las mujeres "normales", ni hermosa ni fea._

_Me invitó a su mesa, fui hasta allá con él, vi varias personas, él me presentó ante ellos, escuchaba atentamente el nombre de cada uno que yo me presentaba._

_-Soy Alice, mucho gusto- respondió la enana._

_-Emmett- respondió el grandulón._

_-Rosalie, novia de éste oso- respondió la chica rubia._

_-Jasper, novio de Alice- respondió el rubio._

_-Mucho gusto a todos, un placer conocerlos- respondí tímida._

_-¿Deseas tomar algo?- preguntó Edward._

_-Cerveza- manifesté._

_-Ya regreso, voy a pedir uno para ti, ¿me esperas por favor?- preguntó._

_-Sí, acá te espero- dije._

_-Bella, ¿tú no eres la chica que es la mejor alumna de toda la promoción?- preguntó Rosalie._

_-Sí- respondí incómoda._

_-¡Hurra, felicitaciones Bella!- comentó la enana._

_-Gracias- contesté tímida._

_Emmett y Rosalie habían salido de aquí, seguramente para ir a bailar. Mientras que Alice y Jasper se juntaban de nuevo, se hacían mimos, yo giré mi rostro a mirar otra cosa. Estaba esperando a Edward, pero divisé un rostro que me miraba mucho, no quise dar importancia. Llegó él, me entregó la cerveza, tomé un brebaje de ella, estaba deliciosa, recordé que tenía que ir a donde mi grupo, para que no se preocupen._

_-Edward, ¿me esperas aquí?, debo ir a donde mis amigos, tal vez se preocuparían si no llego allí- comenté._

_-Aquí te espero, pero no te demores, por favor- pidió elegantemente._

_Pasé por la pista, estaba llena, mientras traspasaba por parejas para llegar a mi destino, cuando de repente siento que estoy agarrada de la mano, giré mi cabeza para mirar quién me estaba deteniendo._

_-Hola, hermosa- dijo el rubio que hacía rato me miraba insistentemente._

_-No estoy disponible para bailar- respondí frunciendo mi ceño, tratando de zafarme de su agarre._

_-Hace rato, quería bailar contigo, pero no encontré la ocasión para invitarte, estabas con ese majadero- comentó con picardía._

_-Pues, comprende, que ¡no deseo bailar con usted!- dije apuntándolo con un dedo para alejarme._

_-Yo si deseo bailar, derrochas por kilómetros una preciosidad, lista para la cama- comentó con avaricia, su sonrisa y su mirada era lleno de lujuria._

_Me sentí repugnada ante semejante acto, estaba retenida, no podía soltarme ante la insistencia de él, me pegó a su cuerpo, empezó a bailar conmigo de una forma indecorosa, trataba de separarme de él, pero parecía que no tuviera fuerzas para salir de este embrollo, me estaba mareando su olor de alcohol, me estaba olisqueando por mi rostro, nadie se inmutaba de mi incomodidad, yo no era capaz de gritar, me sentía presa ante sus brazos fuertes y musculosos. Estaba a punto de besarme, cuando sentí la libertad de nuevo, giré a ver quién era mi salvador, era Edward, vi el dolor en su mirada, mientras soltaba unas palabrotas al rubio. Me apegó a su cuerpo protegiéndome. El rubio se enojó, pero no dijo nada y se fue. _

_-Bella, te dejo andar sola y ya se te pegan las lacras con facilidad- comentó con preocupación, -me preocupé porque no regresabas-_

_-No quise preocuparte, se me pegó este hombre desde que iba caminando por la pista- espeté._

_-¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó._

_-No, eres mi ángel, gracias por salvarme-._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Regresé de nuevo a la tierra, todos me miraban preocupados, hasta que encontré los de mi adonis, muy intranquilo, empecé a derramar lágrimas débilmente, recordé su nombre, mi ángel, mi salvador. Abracé fervientemente a mi Edward, seguía sollozando.

-Edward…- susurre irregular.

Edward me separó suavemente, en sus orbes se encontraban lleno de lágrimas también.

-Bella, al fin recuerdas mi nombre…- confesó derrotado.

Lo besé con tanta pasión aferrándome a él, no me importaba si nos estaban mirando o no, solo me representaba este momento, estaba tan agradecida, muy feliz, que quería compartir esta alegría con mi adonis. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Miré el panorama de aquella familia, Esme se encontraba abrazada de su esposo, ella derramaba lágrimas sutilmente, Alice con su novio que la confortaba, también lloraba, Emmett muy emotivo y su novia un poco indiferente.

-Ha regresado un poco mi Bella- comentó Esme todavía sollozando.

Esme y Carlisle fueron adentro, Alice y los demás chicos también partieron del lugar, dándonos espacio, seguro comprendían que Edward y yo teníamos que conversar.

-Mi diosa, tal vez el estar aquí con nosotros regresan tus recuerdos, ¡cuánto no daría por regalarte los míos para que recordaras todo lo que hemos construido juntos- comentó con suavidad.

-No te preocupes, con el paso de los días, culminaría mi tarea por recordarte completo- confesé.

-Hermosa, no queríamos hacerte daño cuando te secuestramos, pero fue la única idea que se le ocurrió a Emmett, sabía que tal vez así refrescarías la memoria- dijo.

-Fue algo muy cómico pero a la vez espantoso, no me hallaba en ello, me preguntaba cada vez, porqué estaba aquí amarrada de las manos y ciega temporalmente- declaré.

-Emmett, solo sonreía por su plan, él pensaba que si había funcionado, y aquí te tengo de regreso- manifestó divertido.

Fuimos a caminar un rato, nos sentamos bajo un árbol, nos abrazamos por un buen rato poniéndome de espaldas a su pecho, disfrutando de nuestras descargas eléctricas, mientras él me acariciaba tenuemente sobre mis brazos. Cerré mis ojos elevando hacia el cielo, agradeciendo enormemente por el pequeño retazo de memoria. Estaba adormilada mientras mi Edward me tarareaba una canción, muy sumida en un somnolencia estaba, que sentí que me llamaban, fui despertándome del sopor, Edward me estaba diciendo que era hora del almuerzo.

Fuimos caminando hacia la casa majestuosa, entramos hacia el comedor, ya estaba todo servido, olía delicioso, nos sentamos y empecé a deleitarme de los manjares recibido por Esme.

Al rato, terminé mi almuerzo, mientras agradecía a Esme por su comida del día. Pedí permiso, tenía que ir a bañarme, pues a las dos Alice me sacaría del encierro. Entré al cuarto, cogí mi neceser, mi ropa y toalla para bañarme, entré enseguida para no perder más tiempo. Me bañé con urgencia, me vestí, me puse ropa ligera, una blusa blanca larga sintética, un pantalón leggiings de algodón color negro, un chaleco negro y botas negras de gamuza hasta la mitad de la rodilla. Me peiné, eché crema para peinar y me dejé suelto el cabello para tenerlo ondulado. Me rocié una crema suave en mi rostro, y me pinté los labios con un brillo natural. Salí hasta la sala para esperar a Alice y a Rosalie.

* * *

**POV Edward:**

Mi diosa, mi Bella, mi hermosa dama, mi única mujer extraordinaria que había conquistado mi motor de la vida con sólo sus gemas achocolatadas, mostrando una transparencia gloriosa, era como un libro abierto en todo lo que expresaba, tan introvertida con un toque de pasión alborotada, sencilla y descomplicada, supremamente inteligente, arrasaría a cualquier ser humano con su sabiduría extrema. No me perdonaría nunca el daño que le hice, estoy tan arrepentido que ya no cabe más dolor en mi cuerpo, estoy pegando esta maldición a mi familia, los separé de ella sin razón, ellos aceptaron mi pedido especialmente. Me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos que a diario martillaban en mi mente, recostado en el sofá, mientras divisaba a mi diosa, con todo su esplendor y sencillez para vestirse. La amaba profundamente, esa chiquilla que había robado mi corazón sin consentimiento.

-Mi diosa, ¡estás muy hermosa!, tú no harías justicia ante las divas griegas- confesé perdido en sus orbes.

-Amor, no es para tanto, soy una chica común y corriente- comentó divertida.

-No, en mí siempre te veré con ojos de enamorado y sinceros, pueden existir más mujeres bellas, pero tú estás por encima de cualquiera de ellas- comenté con dulzura.

-Gracias mi sol- respondió sonrojada.

-Amo el color de tus mejillas, así ruborizada como una manzana, lista para morderlas- expliqué entretenido mientras colocaba mi dedo y recorría su mejilla acalorada.

Alice llegó a romper nuestra burbuja personal, echándole maldiciones mentales hacia ella, al parecer se había dado cuenta de mis palabras no tan adecuadas para una mujer, porque se reía cantarinamente.

-Nos vemos mi diosa, cuídate y diviértete- dije.

Me regaló un beso, esos que sabían a gloria exquisita, cuánto no daría por seguirla besando para llenarme de su vehemencia a través de sus labios.

Se fueron con Jasper ya que él tenía que hacer una diligencia, mientras yo me dirigía al cuarto, tenía ganas de tocar, llevaba varios días teniendo en mi mente otra canción sólo para mi diosa, lo merecía, porque estaba regresando mi Bella, sus recuerdos era lo que más me mataba porque no conmemoraba todo lo que habíamos construido juntos. Levanté la tapa del teclado, y me dejé llevar por mi ensueño musical con los ojos cerrados, mientras tocaba demostraba todo mi dolor combinado con alegría, hasta que logré componer lo que deseaba escuchar, esperaré más días, para tocárselo a ella y lo disfrute.

-Cariño, es una canción perfecta- comentó mi bella madre.

-Si madre, es una canción para mi diosa- comenté feliz.

-Es verdad, nuestra Bella está regresando de a poco-.

-Sí, le daré todo el tiempo necesario con tal de volver a enamorarla como antes- respondí.

-Ella está enamorada de ti, tenlo por seguro, recuerdas soy madre y tengo un sexto sentido, sólo dale más tiempo- comentó.

-Sí mi ángel- confesé derrotado.

-No te pongas triste, lo importante es que ella ya te recordó, el perder recuerdos no es agradable, no lo es para nadie- comentó con sabiduría.

-Edward... ¿interrumpo en algo?- preguntó con delicadeza papá.

-No interrumpes padre, sabes que amo estar con ustedes- respondí.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, ¿estás disponible?- preguntó.

-Sí, dime padre- dije.

-Ven hijo mío, acompáñame- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente de mi madre.

-¡Vamos papá!-

Salimos del cuarto, mientras lo seguía al lado de él, me invitaba al cuarto de la biblioteca, donde está también su cuarto de estudio. Me invitó a sentar, mientras él se sentaba al frente de mí.

-Edward, he visto cambios positivos en ti, recordando que es la presencia de Bella, la que te da esperanzas para cambiar y luchar por ella- respiró profundamente, -sin embargo no acepto la especie de broma que has hecho a ella al secuestrarla- comentó.

-Padre, no salió esto de mis manos forzarla de ésta manera, fue idea de Emmett, es más, ni siquiera sabía que tenían un plan con Jasper, me invitó a que saliéramos a dar un paseo, y resulté metido en este embrollo- confesé con sinceridad.

-Odié el momento cuando tuvimos que vendarle los ojos y amarrarla de las manos, para que no se nos escapara, en todo el camino Emmett iba tan contento, tenía un brillo especial en su mirada- solté sin respirar, -sin embargo, no me arrepiento de este plan, no lo tenía preparado ni pensado hacerlo, hacía rato que no deseaba volver a entrar en su vida, todavía guardo rencor conmigo mismo por ese día- confesé con un deje de tristeza.

-Edward, ya es hora de que empieces a sanar tu alma, no es bueno seguir cargando culpas, veremos cómo reacciona frente a ello, seguramente ella te va a perdonar, tu destino es estar junto a ella, pase lo que pase- dijo.

-Me duele aceptar el rumbo de la vida que tomó conmigo, me sorprendo siempre con la actitud de Bella, no lo esperaba, es una esperanza grande cuando ella va recogiendo sus retazos de recuerdos perdidos en el aire- dije.

En estos momentos, sentimos golpes suaves en la puerta, papá invitó a la persona quien estuviera afuera. Entró Emmett, se sentó al lado de nosotros en un sillón cómodo, mientras nos miraba ceñudo.

-¿Interrumpo en algo?- preguntó.

-No hijo, no interrumpes, podemos tener una charla los tres de hombres- invitó mi padre a mi hermano.

-Bien papi- comentó divertido.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero ante todo la sinceridad, ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó a él.

-Si papi, suelte la pregunta mientras la agarro con la mano para procesarla en mi mente- comentó divertido.

Ambos reímos por la ocurrencia de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no le contaste sobre el plan del supuesto secuestro a tu hermano?- preguntó mientras nos miraba a los dos.

-¡Eh!- se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba sobre la respuesta, haciendo una mueca, -no le confesé el plan, sólo lo sabía Jasper, además el se negaría rotundamente a participar, por eso recurrí con distraerlo llevándolo a un paseo- confesó finalmente.

-Aunque Bella no se sienta mal e insegura con nosotros, en realidad no fue un plan tan aceptable, pero reconoceré que Bella ha tenido un progreso con el paso de los días- comentó mi padre.

-Si papi, nunca se arrepentirán de este plan macabro que lo llevé a un éxito- confesó con aires de superioridad.

Lo miré mal, no estaba dentro de mis planes, aunque no me arrepiento, porque por fin estoy con ella.

-Y tú, ¿qué piensas hacer?, Bella está temporalmente con nosotros y no va a estar siempre con nosotros, a menos de que ella desee seguir, pero está su familia, que la hemos privado de ellos- preguntó.

-Yo, todavía no se qué hacer con ello, le daré el tiempo necesario, seguiré apoyándola, aunque tengo un bloqueo, su novio- expliqué.

-Ella, ¡ja!, tan seguro estoy, que terminará con él, sin pensarlo dos veces- comentó mi hermano.

-No creo, él estuvo con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, yo la prive de mí, además ella no me reconocería, quería evitar pasar un duelo por ella- dije con tristeza.

-Las decisiones que tomamos no siempre son las correctas, se deben dejar guiar por el corazón algunas veces, no siempre con la razón, por eso acarrea confusiones y terminamos haciéndolo todo mal, cuando consideramos que se ha hecho bien- contó mi padre con sabiduría mirando hacia el techo.

-Sí papi- asentó.

-Aprendí esta lección dos veces, no lo repetiría de nuevo- dije.

-Se debe encontrar el equilibrio entre el corazón y la mente- suspiró, -con tu madre hemos cometido bastantes errores, pero nunca nos hemos arrepentido de haberlo hecho, nos ayudó a madurar desde muy jóvenes trayéndolos al mundo- murmuró con calidad de ternura, -ustedes son mi vida- terminó de comentar mi padre.

-¡Aw! Papi, yo te amo mucho, eres el mejor padre del mundo- confesó mi hermano con una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo también los amo siempre- comenté también.

-Hijo mío, cualquier decisión que tomes siempre te apoyaremos, cuenta con nosotros para esta nueva aventura que tendrás en tu camino, vale recordarte lo caballero y amoroso que seas con ella- expresó mi padre.

-¡Sí padre!-

Me levanté, fui hasta donde mi padre, deseaba darle un abrazo por compartirme su sabiduría, sabía que él me apoyaba en toda circunstancia que adquiriera en mi camino. Él se paró y lo abracé con tanto amor. Daba mi vida por él.

Escuchamos un clic y notamos un flash, mi madre estaba con nosotros tomándonos una foto, muy sonriente se unió a nuestros abrazos, enseguida Emmett también nos tomó otra fotografía, y al rato se unió a nuestro abrazo grupal.

-¡Yo los amo papis!, gracias por traerme al mundo- comentó feliz.

-Mi amor yo también te amo- dijo mi madre a mi hermano.

-¿Y nosotros qué?, no existimos- comentó mi padre.

Todos soltamos una carcajada, estábamos tan sonrientes, mi madre una vez más nos confesó que somos la luz de sus ojos.

Emmett recibió una llamada interrumpiendo nuestra burbuja familiar, se separó de nosotros y pidió permiso para salir. Los tres seguimos aquí, cada uno nos sentamos en su respectiva silla.

-Los veo muy sonrientes- dijo.

-Si madre, estoy sereno- comenté.

Pedí permiso para ir a mi cuarto, quería estar allí para embeberme de su olor, ya la estaba extrañando de nuevo, solo han pasado tres días desde que estaba a su lado. Entré y me golpeó fuertemente su bálsamo embriagante, divisé una blusa de ella, la cogí y la acaricié, pero nunca será igual como la de su piel tersa y suave tal como el pétalo de una rosa, la extrañaba tremendamente, deseaba unirme de nuevo con ella físicamente, me acosté en la cama, cogí una almohada y me llené de su fragancia corporal, olía delicioso, una aroma silvestre y floral, entré al mundo de los sueños mientras me embargaba en ella.

* * *

**_Gracias a las chicas que me alimentaron con un review, así mismo tomo buenas críticas constructivas, recuerden, eso forma parte del proceso de aprendizaje tanto para mi como para ustedes. Las que no me dejaron un rw no se preocupen, el hecho de visitarme y leer es un aliciente para mi._**

_**A KarlAh, Cremita, Chayley, Alice9Cullen, Lecaosma, gabiieDUENDE, Yirla, Jeniffer y .bree quienes me alimentaron con un rw en el capítulo anterior =D ¡GRACIAS!**_

**_A Nath como siempre tu tan bella :D y Solemalbec ahhhhhhhhh! ^^ *suspiro por ti* :P_**

**_Las amo mucho. El próximo capítulo será el martes, habrá un POV de EMMETT =D. Próximo spoiler el domingo - http: / /metamorfosispersonal .blogspot .com_**

**_Un abrazo, desde Colombia. Con afecto Kathy_**


	6. Sorpresa en la discoteca

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenids!

_**ESPECIAL: HAY UN POV EMMETT, para complacer a mis chicas amantes de Emmett =D y un corto POV Edward.**_

**Recomendación musical: My all – Mariah Carey**

* * *

**Sexto capítulo:**

**Sorpresa en la discoteca.**

**POV Emmett.**

Estaba tan embelesado acá con mi abrazo familiar, que recibí una llamada, eché maldiciones mentales a la persona que me estaba interrumpiendo. Pedí permiso para salir, y me dirigí hacia el jardín. Contesté de una vez la llamada, ya habiendo mirado un número no identificado.

-Buenas tardes

_-Hola amor_

-Mi vida, ¿te ha pasado algo?- pregunté preocupado.

_-¿Estás acompañado?_

-No amor, precisamente, salí al jardín cuando contesté la llamada- respondí.

_-Eso está muy bien, al menos el plan no van a escuchar terceros_

-Cuéntame cariño, soy todo oídos- comenté.

Mientras escuchaba el plan, mi carita estaba enmarcada con una sonrisa triunfal, sabía que Edward cedería ir conmigo por mi propio medio, así que no dudé en seguir las indicaciones que me daba mi afrodita.

_-Bueno mi osito, seguí con las indicaciones y te espero en la noche._

-¡Ah!, tengo ganas de ti, mi amor- confesé.

_-Si todo sale bien el plan, vamos a otro lado juntos, te dejo. Besos_

-Nos vemos más tarde, a ti todo los que quieras- contesté colgando la llamada.

Me fui a jugar un rato wii nitendo para entretenerme. Estaba tan metido en el mundo del juego, que escuché el timbre de la puerta, puse pausa y fui a abrir. Era Jasper, lo invité a seguir.

-¿Que más hermano?

-Bien, ahí jugando un rato para no aburrirme- dije.

-Edward sabe del plan- dijo susurrando.

-No- contesté.

-Me invita un rato al wii

-Claro, aunque tendría que salir del que estoy jugando- comenté.

Fuimos hasta la sala del cine, reinicié el juego mientras le daba otro control a Jasper. Escogimos un juego y empezamos a jugar. Estábamos tan animados con la travesura que me llamó mi madre.

-Ya voy mamá- contesté duro.

_-Más te vale, han estado jugando mucho tiempo, son las 6 de la tarde- _contestó mi madre desde el otro lado.

-¡Mierda!- exclamé.

Jasper me miró y tampoco se había dado cuenta, paré el juego. Guardé todo dentro de su lugar respectivo.

-Mami, ¿dónde estás?- grité.

_-En el cuarto, estoy aquí arreglando- _gritó mi madre.

-Jazz, ¿puedes esperarme aquí?- pregunté

-Sí, ve tranquilo mientras veo televisión- contestó.

Subí hasta donde mi madre, entré y efectivamente estaba arreglando el cuarto con mi papi, acomodándolo.

-Gracias mami por avisarme a tiempo- confesé con vergüenza.

-De nada amor, me llamaron para avisarme- comentó guiñándome un ojo.

-Iré a buscar a Edward, ya vengo mamá- contesté.

Salí del cuarto, fui hasta el tercer piso, creía que mi hermano estaría allí. Golpeé suavemente la puerta, esperé unos segundos.

_ -Adelante _

Entré y seguí hasta su cama, recién estaba despertándose, lo miré, tenía una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

-Hermanito, vamos a salir, te invito a ir a la discoteca y no esperaré un no de tu parte- dije guiñándole un ojo.

-No creo que quiera salir, estaré esperando a mi diosa- respondió negando.

-No, pues tan juicioso, vamos hermanito, no te arrepentirás de mi- comenté regalándole un puchero.

-Realmente no tengo ganas de salir- comentó.

-Dale hermanito, no te vas a arrepentir, además tu diosa creo que se demorará en llegar, recuerdas que la duende no la soltará en todo el tiempo- dije.

Le hice un pucherito de cordero degolladito, puse mi táctica para convencerlo.

-Está bien, estás muy insistente- confesó rindiéndose.

-¡Hurra!, bien por ti, así que ponte más lindo- dije guiñándole un ojo.

Rodó sus ojos, mientras salía del cuarto, me dirigí al cuarto, me cambié por una remera negra, pantalón negro, zapatos de cueros, me eché colonia y me miré en el espejo.

-Tú, siempre matador de chicas- apunté hacia el espejo y me guiñé un ojo.

Me estaba riendo de mi ocurrencia pendeja, mientras entraba Edward, ya estaba arreglado, como siempre, con su aire natural para llamar la atención, no había remedio, no podía compararme con él, es mi hermano y no teníamos esa rivalidad por ser el mejor entre nosotros.

-¿Estás listo?- cuestionó.

-Vamos, Jazz nos espera abajo para irnos, será una salida de sólo hombres- comenté.

Salimos del cuarto, me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres.

-Nos vemos papis- dije.

-Chao amor, diviértete, ¿va a ir Edward?- preguntó guiñándome un ojo.

-Si- respondí.

-Cuídense por favor, ya sabes, si toman, uno de ustedes no toma- acordó con mamá.

-Si papi, tranquilo- contesté.

Bajé al primer piso, allí estaban listos mis hermanos, salimos, Edward propuso que él iba en su volvo y yo iría con Jasper en mi Jeep, le di la dirección de la discoteca y allí nos encontraríamos. Puse a andar mi Jeep, amaba este carro por su potencia y velocidad para andar. Íbamos por la carretera mientras divisaba por el espejo retrovisor y di cuenta que no estaba Edward, miré a Jazz, el estaba en su mundo, no dije, seguí con mi concentración por la vía.

**

* * *

POV Edward**

Iba por la carretera, tenía una idea, quería comprar flores, las favoritas para ella, así que todavía era tiempo para llegar a buscar mi floristería favorita, me desvié del camino entrando por otra avenida, buscando el negocio. Daba gracias a Dios, porque lo encontré abierto todavía, aparqué mi carro y entré al negocio.

-Buenas noches- dije.

-Buenas noches- dijo, mientras giraba su cabeza a mi lado, -¡Oh!, éste milagro que llegas por estos lares- comentó.

-El milagro de estar vivo ahora sí- confesé.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con recelo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no te imaginas la felicidad que me embarga en estos momentos- comenté sonriendo.

-Pues, me alegro mucho hijo mío, ¿a qué se debe la visita?- preguntó con picardía.

-Pues ya sabes má, ¿recuerdas a mi ex novia?- pregunté.

-Sí, es Bella- contestó.

-Es sobre ella, ella ha regresado un poco a nuestras vidas, pero todavía me falta recuperarla al 100%, todavía tiene amnesia, no recuerda del todo- confesé vencido.

-Hijo mío, sabes, dale tiempo a todas las cosas, la decisión que habías tomado, hizo mucho daño en tu familia, tienes una nueva oportunidad, ¡aprovéchala al máximo!- dijo con un toque de sabiduría.

-Sí, má- respondí con energía, - ¿tienes fresias, má?- pregunté.

-Sí corazón, ¿quieres verlas?- preguntó.

Respondí afirmativamente, mientras me llevaba a otro sitio del negocio, entramos por una puerta, seguimos por el pasadizo y llegamos hasta el patio, entramos por un invernadero. Lamentablemente estaba un poco oscuro, nunca había entrado allí, quería deleitarme de la belleza de las flores, estaba perdido entre tanta hermosura. Me mostró enseguida por una sección, las flores que había pedido, reconocí el olor inmediatamente.

-¡Aquí están!, esas son las fresias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Son muy hermosas!, las reconocí por su aroma- confesé sonriente.

-¿Vas a llevar unas para Bella, me imagino?- preguntó con un toque de malicia.

-Si má, son para ella- contesté.

-Lamento desilusionarte, todavía no están en su toque ideal para cortarlas, pero aquí veo el informe y me dice que están listas para mañana- comentó.

-¡Ah!- contesté, -mm… ¿se puede hacer por medio de una mensajería, para que me lleguen mañana?- pregunté con esperanza.

-¡Claro hijo mío!- respondió.

-Entonces, no se diga más, llevaré un ramo de esas flores- contesté feliz.

-Te las hago llegar mañana en la mañana, ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó.

-Si, má.

Salimos del invernadero y entramos de nuevo dirigiéndonos al local. Estaba pensando que mensaje escribirle a ella, que sea unas palabras que nunca ha oído en su vida. Deseaba sorprenderla. Mi má, me sacó de esta ensoñación llamando la atención, si quería dejarle una tarjeta o no, le comenté lo que quería hacer y estuvo de acuerdo. Se fue adentro de nuevo, dejándome solo en el local, mientras pensaba en el poema.

Regresó de nuevo, me entregó un papel especial para escribir un corto poema y un lapicero. Le regalé mi sonrisa favorita para ella, quedó prendada de mí maternalmente. Me mostró una mesa y un asiento para que me relajara y escribiera con calma.

Me senté, mientras construía una balada de letras cortas, especiales y exclusivamente para mi diosa, esta vez no escribiría cosas dolorosas, sino más bien la alegría de tenerla de vuelta a mi lado. De pronto surgió como una frondosa caudal en mi mente llenándome de símbolos mientras iba garabateando, terminé y se lo mostré a mi má.

Ella iba leyendo, admiraba su carita de sorpresa, la cambiaba enseguida de una ternura y al final terminó con unas lágrimas.

-Cariño, escribes muy hermoso, refleja todo lo que deseas para ella. ¡Te felicito!, me has robado un suspiro- confesó con ternura.

-Tengo una palabra de aliento, por eso te ofrecí este poema para que lo leyeras y me comentaras si está bien escrito- confesé riendo.

-No te preocupes, yo creo que ella va a quedar más sorprendida de lo que he quedado yo, ten fe en ti- comentó.

-Dale má, ¿entonces cuanto te debo?- pregunté haciéndola reír.

-Cariño, me estas ofendiendo- respondió indignada haciéndome un puchero.

Me reí de su puchero, me gustaba molestarla. Me despedí de ella dándole un abrazo y un beso en su frente, haciéndole saber que ansiaba la llegada de la sorpresa, para mi diosa mañana en la mañana. Salí del local, entré al carro y regresé por el mismo camino pero me desviaría hacia la avenida principal, seguir por la derecha hasta llegar al destino.

**

* * *

POV Bella**

La insistencia de la enana, me tenía harta, esa energía que cargaba todos los días, parecía un robot, nunca se cansaba de compartir su carácter del mismo grado con todos. Me había despedido de mi Edward felizmente. Entré al porshe de Alice, creo que todavía no me he acostumbrado a los lujos de la familia Cullen. Mientras Alice manejaba iba canturreando una canción a todo vapor, me reía de su energía tremenda, hasta se me había pegado su antojo por cantar, mientras miraba por el panorama derecho y me llenaba de su magia verde.

-Alice, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Vamos a ir de compras- respondió con entusiasmo.

-¡De compras!- grité más de la cuenta.

-Sí- agitó su cabecita.

-¡Oh! Noo, ¿en qué lío me metí?- confesé derrotada.

-Tranquila Bella, no te vas a arrepentir- comentó divertida.

Yo agitaba mi cabeza negativamente, estaba ya perdida, no quería ir de compras, es más nunca me ha gustado estar a la moda, ¡exijo una explicación!, grité mentalmente al cielo. Alice andaba a una velocidad increíble, en definitiva los Cullen les gusta la velocidad, no sólo los hombres sino las mujeres también. Seguía mirando la pendiente de la montaña que nos rodeaba. Llegamos a Port Ángeles, instaló el carro al frente de un centro comercial. Ya empezaba mi tortura, me bajé del carro e iba ceñuda, Rosalie se dio cuenta de mi actitud y me dio una mirada furtiva, seguro se dio cuenta. Caminamos entrando al centro comercial, Alice iba dando brinquitos por cada local mirando por el vidrio los vestuarios. Entramos a uno, yo miraba privada entre tanta vestimenta que había, estaba muy bien equipado.

Alice escogió varios vestidos y diferentes conjuntos, ya estaba haciendo caritas de reproche por la cantidad de ropa escogida. Me paso unas para medírmelas, y yo me negué rotundamente a ello.

-Bella linda, acepta eso como un regalo mío, por favor no me desprecies- pidió ella con un puchero de corderito degollado.

Me llegó un flash de un segundo, ese pucherito, lo conocía pero no sabía de dónde, me rendí al final, entré al vestido y me puse la ropa. Salí y me miré en el espejo. Estaba sorprendida, tenía una pinta magnífica, a pesar de tener una autoestima de pata. Alice y Rosalie llevaban una cara de sorpresa, ambas con boquitas entreabiertas.

-Bella, estás esplendorosa, definitivamente no me equivoqué, te llevas eso puesto- sonrió triunfal.

-Me da vergüenza, duende- diciéndole con cariño.

-Nada de vergüenza, me vas a agradecer después- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Y ¿cómo vas a pagar eso, si necesitan la etiqueta?- pregunté.

-Tranquila Bella, ya lo tengo bajo control- respondió.

-¡Ah!- dije.

Me miraba una vez más en el espejo, me gustaba esa imagen que llevaba, tenía puesto una falda negra hasta la rodilla, una remera roja cereza, y una chaqueta larguita con botones y de amarrar con un cinturón. Sólo hacían falta unos zapatos. Y estaba lista. Alice se tenía guardado un plan, porque me había dicho que me dejara puesta esa ropa, me estaba dando escalofríos, con ella no se reparaba nada. Seguí caminando mirando perdida nuevamente en los vestuarios, cuando escuché una voz que no deseaba escuchar…

-Hola Bella, ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó la peliteñida Jessica.

-Hola- respondí con voz monocorde.

-A propósito, llevas ropa sin pagar por las etiquetas que veo, es más usted no puede aspirar a pagar eso tan caro- dijo destilando veneno.

-Eso no te importa- respondí con decencia.

En ese instante aparecieron mis salvadoras.

-Hola- dijo Rosalie enfrente a la peliteñida.

-Hola- dijo erguiéndose también.

-¿Te importa, irse?- respondió con ironía Rose.

-¡Jum!- dijo mientras giraba para irse.

Sabía que Jessica no podía con Rose, ella le llevaba mucha ventaja sobre la peliteñida, es más, yo solo le llegaba a sus talones, por su belleza natural que robaba miradas sin querer.

-Gracias Rosalie- respondí agradeciendo.

-Tranquila- dijo girándose para seguir en su mundo.

-¡Ay Bella!- dijo, -escuché esa voz y la reconocí, ¿qué hacía ésta aparecida aquí?- comentó con veneno.

-¿Ella te hizo algo?- pregunté sin saber por su reacción frente a la peliteñida.

-Nada que me incumbe contarte, todo a su debido tiempo- respondió dejándome más confundida.

-Bueno- dije susurrando.

Alice siguió con su labor, mientras buscaba la sección de zapatos. Estaba pensando qué tipo de zapatos podría llevar. No me había dado cuenta que Rosalie estaba conmigo mirando también.

-Encontré los zapatos- susurró suave.

-¡Ah!- susurré.

-¡Éstos son perfectos para ti!- comentó con alegría.

-¡Oh!- suspiré, -¿estás loca?- pregunté sorprendida.

-¡No!, ¿porqué?- respondió girando su cabeza hacia mí.

-Esteee… ¡están muy altos! Tengo debilidad de equilibrio, tropezaría con cualquier paso que daría- respondí avergonzada haciendo una mueca.

-¡Ah!, ¿no estás acostumbradas a los tacones?…- dijo como una pregunta

-Sí, no me gustan, además el suelo es mi amigo con cada paso que daría- respondí con carcajada.

-Busquemos otros con tacones más bajitos- respondió.

Estuvo buscando otros, mientras fisgoneaba unos que sean más cómodos, no me gustaría pasar vergüenzas. Encontré unos y me enamoré de ellos. Los escogí, mientras me sentaba en un silloncito pequeño para colocarme los zapatos. Miré por el espejo y me encantaron. Estaba modelando las bailarinas de color negro, Rose interrumpió mi burbuja personal.

-¿Te gusta esos?- preguntó apuntando hacia los que tenía puesto.

-Sí- agité positivamente mi cabeza.

-Préstemelos- dijo.

Me senté y me los quité para dárselos. Ella lo llevaba hacia la cajera. Me puse los zapatos rápidos, porque no deseaba que Rose me los comprara.

-¡Rose!- dije respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ceñuda.

-Me da pena- confesé.

-Tranquila, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida- respondió feliz.

-Gracias- respondí con sinceridad.

Estaba buscando a Alice, pero no la encontraba, entonces me fui hacia la entrada donde había unos sillones, me senté en uno de ellos, mientras esperaba a las chicas. Miré mi reloj. ¡Mierda!, expresé, cómo pasa el tiempo volando.

Al rato apareció la enana y la rubia con bolsas grandes. Definitivamente salir con ellas era una tortura completa, aunque no estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí dentro del local.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no te pones los zapatos?- preguntó sonriente la enana.

-Está bien- respondí.

Me los pasó la rubia, me los coloqué y ya estaba lista. Alice propuso que fuéramos a un salón de belleza. Yo negué con la cabeza también, no quería otro martirio más, saliendo del local.

Dejamos las bolsas dentro del baúl del porshe. Seguimos caminando, daba gracias al cielo, porque los zapatos eran suaves y cómodos, al fin uno a mi gusto. Entramos de nuevo al centro, mientras buscábamos un salón de belleza. Alice encontró uno y entramos allí.

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo Alice con ánimos.

-¡Buenas tardes señoritas!, ¿qué se les ofrece?- preguntó mirando a la enana.

-Queremos una transformación instantánea con peinado y maquillaje- respondió la rubia.

-Mis queridas princesas, acompáñenme por aquí- dijo la chica.

Nos sentamos cada una en una silla cómoda y relajante, ya vendría mi tortura con la belleza. Una chica apareció presentándose, ella me haría el baño del cabello y me lo peinaría. Así que puse mi cabeza en la cabecera del sillón, donde apoyaba mi cuello, la chica empezó a mojármelo, y a lavármelo. Al rato, me lo secaba con toalla y pasaría con secador para peinármelo. Veía a las chicas con la misma tarea cada una con su estilista.

Cerré mis ojos para relajarme, mientras me peinaban, esta mujer tenía unas manos delicadas para peinar, no me lo jalaba, lo hacía con cariño. Enseguida, empecé a sentir que me estaban haciendo una limpieza del cutis, para refrescarme y después me maquillaban. No me dejaban ver por el espejo. Las chicas habían pedido este favor especialmente sobre ello. Terminamos todas. Las vi, y estaban espectaculares. En definitiva, nunca podré llegar a su altura.

-Bella, ¡estás muy hermosa!- chilló la duende.

Me sonrojé furiosamente por su cumplido.

-Ustedes están más hermosas que yo- confesé.

-No, Bella, cada una tiene su propia belleza natural, ¡así que, tú eres única!, Edward solo tiene ojos para ti- dijo la rubia.

Le agradecí por su cumplido, estaba en mi meollo mental, pensando sobre Edward, ¡vaya!, estar aquí con estas mujeres me hacían olvidar el mundo externo.

Ya era de noche, quise preguntar qué íbamos a hacer pues ya estaba anhelante por ver a mi adonis. Entramos al auto de nuevo, arrancó la enana, y nos guiaba a su destino. Viajamos durante unos minutos más, mientras descendía el carro, y lo aparcaba al frente de de una discoteca. Estupefacta me encontraba mirando a la maldita duende, ella no me había contado de sus planes, con razón tenía nueva pinta. Me puse de brazos cruzados como una chica verrionda, negando con mi cabeza de nuevo. En definitiva ella me iba a matar hoy, yo pensé en otra cosa, que nos llevaría a cenar algo elegante, pero me doy, no estaba en sintonía con ella.

-Bella, ¿porqué tienes esa carita de enojo?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-No te rías, ahora mismo me dices ya, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté con leve enojo.

-Bella, recuerdas que aceptaste estar todo el día conmigo, ¡no te quejes tanto!- dijo señalándome con un dedo.

-Estoy como una chica malcriada, sino me dices, te juro que me voy a pie, no tengo dinero para pagar taxi, así llegue al amanecer, sino me explicas eso ya- respondí ya con rabia.

-Tranquila morena- dijo la rubia, -vamos a pasarla rico, ya verás que no te arrepentirás

-Está bien- dije ya más calmada.

Entramos al sitio, estaba casi oscuro, medio iluminado, Alice estaba buscando a alguien, mientras nos dirigíamos a una mesa, con la sorpresa pegada en mi cara, veo a Emmett y a Jazz sentados.

-Mi amor, ¡te extrañé!- dijo Alice a Jasper.

-Mi osito- la rubia a Emmett.

-Hola- me dijeron ambos.

Les asentí con la cabeza, estaba buscando a alguien en particular pero no lo veía. Les regalé una sonrisa para que supieran que estaba bien. La rubia estaba susurrando algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Llegó un mesero preguntando por nuestras bebidas, pedí una cerveza y ellas pidieron su bebida. Ellos empezaron a charlar de cosas triviales, mientras me ubicaba fuera de su entorno, cuando sentí que me susurraban por mi oído derecho.

-Hola mi diosa- dijo con un susurro sensual.

-Hola Edward- dije sonrojándome.

-¿Cómo te han tratado mis chicas locas?- preguntó.

-Supongo que bien, me hicieron una transformación total- dije con una sonrisa, -¿tú dónde estabas que no te encontré?- pregunté

-Amor, no estaba aquí, acabo de llegar- contestó.

-Ah

Llegaron las bebidas de nosotras, cogí mi cerveza y me di un trago para refrescar mi garganta.

-Mi diosa, ¿me harías el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?- preguntó con un toque de terciopelo susurrándome.

Afirme girando la cabeza de arriba a abajo, mientras quitaba mi chaqueta. Me ofreció su mano y salimos a la pista, estaba resonando una canción pegajosa, mi Edward me acogió en sus brazos con elegancia mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música. Amaba estar a su lado, en definitiva, los mejores recuerdos me han llegado por su presencia.

-Mi diosa, hoy si me vas a dar un paro cardiaco con tu transformación física- suspiró diciéndome.

Mis mejillas estaban adquiriendo un tono rosado por sus palabras.

-Me deleito ante tu imagen, cada vez más bella, mi afrodita personal- comentó con un deje juguetón y sexy.

-Ya amor, me vas a hacer sonrojar más- comenté dándole un golpecito en su pecho.

-Si es la verdad, ante mis ojos, cuánto no daría por llevarte al cielo y darte las estrellas y los planetas, sólo para ti- confesó sonriente.

-Es mucho para mí, basta con tu corazón y mente que acompañen mi presencia hacia ti- dije.

Seguimos bailando pegaditos, aprovechaba su calor que me ofrendaba gratis, mientras me besaba en mi frente como una caricia suave y me llenaba de su aliento. En un segundo, mi adonis, agarró con delicadeza mi mentón para elevar mi cara invitándome a mirarlo fijamente. Nos deleitábamos visualmente, me regalaba esa sonrisa torcida sólo para mí, se acercó suavemente hasta casi tocarnos la frente, mientras él se agachaba y giraba su cabeza de lado hasta tocar mis labios con los suyos. Nos besamos con un toque suave, que recorría por nuestros cuerpos la descarga eléctrica. Cuánto anhelaba beberme de su fluido natural, me estaba volviendo adicta a sus besos. Por mí, daba lo que fuera si estuviéramos todo el tiempo así. Nos separamos por una debilidad respiratoria, mientras inspirábamos fuerte. Seguimos bailando.

Al rato, fuimos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos, bebí un buen trago de cerveza que embriagaba mi garganta, me sentía reseca.

-Edward, ¿tú no vas a tomar algo?- pregunté.

-No mi vida, no debo tomar, yo manejo- respondió.

Asentí, estaba de acuerdo. Cogí de nuevo la cerveza y tomé un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy en la tarde?- pregunté.

-Nada especial, por ahí estuve componiendo otra canción, dormí un rato en tu habitación- respondió.

-¿Qué canción compusiste?- pregunté divertida.

-No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto- contesto tímido.

-Ya- dije.

-Y, ¿tú como te sentiste hoy?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bien, aunque te confieso, me hiciste falta- confesé sonrojada.

-¡Oh!- dijo, -si hubiera sabido te rescataba- contestó finalmente con un suspiro.

-Tranquilo, además ella me tenía retenida bajo sus encantos- dije divertida. Escuché su risa como canto para mis tímpanos.

Me acomodé en el sillón, quería relajarme. Mi adonis puso su brazo detrás de mi cabeza, para acogerme en su cuerpo, los demás estaban bailando. Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba la música tarareando una de ellas, estaba empezando a adormilarme, cuando sentía que me movían suavemente, abrí los ojos, mi adonis estaba observándome, me regaló otra sonrisa, diciéndome que me invitaba si quería ir a la casa, ya que el viaje es largo. Yo asentí. Terminé de tomar la cerveza. Pregunté por los demás y dijo que cada pareja iba en su propio carro. Reafirmé nuevamente. Edward fue hasta donde Emmett que estaba bailando divertido. Dijo algo, mientras el asentía. Me invitó que saliéramos. Cogí su mano mientras salíamos entre el tumulto de la pista atestada de gente. Salimos, afuera estaba haciendo un frio terrible, empezaron a congelarse mis huesos, mientras caminábamos ya estando abrazada de mi adonis. Enseguida entramos al carro y puso en marcha el carro, para ir a nuestro destino de vuelta.

No supe en qué momento habíamos llegado a la casa, porque estaba dormida, el cansancio me venció rápidamente al acomodarme dentro de la silla llenándome de calor por la calefacción que había prendido él. Me despertó suavemente mi adonis, estaba desorientada, me había dicho que ya estábamos en la casa. Salí del carro, mientras esperaba a mi adonis que abriera la puerta. Entré primero por su invitación, seguí caminando hacia las escaleras, subiendo hasta el cuarto. Esperé en el pasadizo, mientras subía Edward. Lo abracé con ternura, dándole gracias por su amabilidad en traerme aquí. Lo besé con pasión dándole las buenas noches y entré al cuarto. Estaba hecha trizas, tenía que darme un descanso urgente. Me cambié y me puse el pijama, Enseguida acosté arropándome dando gracias al cielo por este día, cerré los ojos y caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

**_Gracias a las chicas que me alimentaron con un review, así mismo tomo buenas críticas constructivas, recuerden, eso forma parte del proceso de aprendizaje tanto para mi como para ustedes. Las que no me dejaron un rw no se preocupen, el hecho de visitarme y leer es un aliciente para mi._**

**_El próximo capítulo ya viene el toque erótico de este fic. :D así que váyanse preparando algo para calmar lo "hot" jajajajaja xD_**

_**A cremita,Chayley, Lecaosma, gabiieDUENDE, mimabells y Yirla, me alimentaron con un rw en el capítulo anterior =D ¡GRACIAS! Y Nath tu ya sabes :)**_

**_Las amo mucho. El próximo capítulo será el viernes. Próximo spoiler el jueves - http: / /metamorfosispersonal .blogspot .com_**

**_Un abrazo, desde Colombia. Con afecto Kathy_**


	7. Pasión sumisa entre cuerpos

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenido(a)s!

**IMPORTANTE: **Este capítulo ya tiene escenas explícitas de lemmons, será bajo su responsabilidad si desean leer éste capítulo. Para las que no desean, no lean el flash back. ¡Gracias!

**Recomendación musical: Amarte es un placer – Luis Miguel.

* * *

**

**Séptimo capítulo:**

**Pasión sumisa entre cuerpos**

**POV Edward**

Me había despedido de mi diosa, la consideraba porque estaba intensamente cansada, mañana será un nuevo día, ya no podría acompañarla en el amanecer, tendría que entrar de nuevo al trabajo. Sólo podría estar con ella después de las 5 de la tarde, ya que era mi horario de trabajo de salida, por eso había mandado a hacer esa sorpresa, me regalaría una sonrisa a distancia.

Me acosté un poco entumecido de tristeza, me había cambiado anteriormente de ropa para echar una siesta ligeramente, puse la alarma a las 6 am., y cerré los ojos enseguida.

_Todo verde y azul en mis persianas, busqué impacientemente sus gemas achocolatadas y la encontré, estaba tan relampagueante que tenía su brillo natural, una sonrisa que surcaba bajo sus labios regalándome, abrió sus brazos en señal de un abrazo, me acerqué corriendo… con un destello me negreó la vista al instante, estaba en oscuridad, trataba de caminar suavemente rebuscando algo para agarrarme, me llenó de nuevo esa desesperación, la había perdido nuevamente. Deseaba gritar, pero no salía más que un pobre eco a mis tímpanos… quería salir de este hoyo, así que empecé a moverme violentamente._

Me desperté sobresaltado bien transpirado, respiraba entrecortadamente, éste sueño venía perturbándome hacía más de un año, incluso antes del accidente de Bella cuando estaba en Londres. Miré la hora y faltaban 10 minutos para las 6, así que me levanté, encaminé hasta el baño, estaba en completo silencio. Llené la tina mientras me desvestía, eché unas salecitas y me sumergí allí al rato me enjaboné. Estuve 15 minutos dentro de ella, ya el agua perdía calor, la destapé. Me sequé, me amarré la toalla por la cintura, miré por el espejo, tenía un rostro un poco demacrado, con ojeras notables, me afeité, y salí para el cuarto. Acerqué suavemente mi oído a la puerta, no se escuchaba nada, salvo la respiración de mi diosa.

Me puse con un vestido azul grisáceo brillante, tendí la cama y bajé hasta la cocina para comer algo, tomé un zumo de naranja y dos tajadas de pan centeno. Salí al trabajo, todavía tenía tiempo, así que anduve con una velocidad moderada hacia mi puesto de trabajo. Trabajaba en una empresa de mi padre, el la había fundado hacía más de 20 años, estaba allí como director del departamento de recursos humanos, era el área que más me gustaba ejercer de la carrera que estudié como ingeniero industrial. Me gustaba analizar el rol de cada empleado, administrar los programas de remuneración, analizar datos estadísticos, supervisar la evaluación, clasificación y tasación de puestos, en fin, tantos elementos que podía realizar, gracias a mi Máster hecho en Londres, sobre dirección y gestión de recursos humanos.

Aparqué el carro con agilidad, entré al edificio. Saludé amablemente a la recepcionista, subí al décimo piso por el ascensor, estaba mi secretaria predilecta, mi viejita Charlotte, la saludé con un beso en su frente y entré a la oficina.

Divisé el horizonte, recorriendo por todo el paisaje frente a mis ojos, un nuevo amanecer me regalaba un gesto tierno recordando la sonrisa de Bella. Entró Charlotte golpeando primero, hablamos de la agenda del día de hoy, tenía una reunión con los supervisores a las dos de la tarde sobre los nuevos candidatos que elegiríamos para nuevos empleos que estábamos generando, ya que se habían pensionado los antiguos.

Por el momento adelantaría documentos que se encontraban en mi escritorio. Charlotte pidió permiso y salió. Me senté y empecé con mi entretención, al rato recibí una llamada, por parte de mi secretaria comentando sobre la reunión urgente con el gerente administrativo, mi enemigo natural aquí en la empresa.

Fui hasta la oficina que quedaba en el piso 12, subiendo por las escaleras más rápido. Llegué, notifiqué a la secretaria Jane por mi presencia. Al momento me dijo que entrara. Abrí la puerta, y allí estaba en su esplendor en la oficina pulcramente blanca, no había un color allí, parecía un hospital en este cuarto. Entré, saludé y me ofreció el sillón. Me senté frente él impávido y tranquilo.

-Buenos días Edward- dijo con una voz elegante.

-Buenos días Aro- dije mirando el ventanal al lado mío.

-La reunión de ahora es de suma urgencia, necesitamos que seleccione las nuevas personas para los cargos faltantes, de ésta manera podemos cerrar el informe semanal, tienes plazo hasta el viernes- dijo.

-Esta tarde tendré reunión con los supervisores y así mismo sabremos si tenemos el personal adecuado- dije sin emoción.

Me pasó el informe de la semana pasada, dándome cuenta la carencia por falta personal. En definitiva esta reunión se haría con más seguridad.

-No es más, nos veremos hasta el viernes, te haré un llamado para organizar una nueva junta para comunicarlo a todas las directivas, buen día- dijo con un tono amable.

-Hasta pronto-

Salí de su oficina con un pequeño enojo, no podía ser más que un simple llamado, tenía que hacerme venir hasta aquí, se cree con más superioridad sobre mí, ambos tenemos la misma dirección de diferentes áreas, tal vez, porque es un poco más viejo que mi padre.

Entré a la oficina, me senté de nuevo a reanudar con la actividad que venía haciendo antes de su interrupción. Estaba tan empecinado del trabajo, que escuché unos golpes suaves de la oficina. Ingresó Jasper, nos saludamos con un abrazo invitándolo que tomara asiento.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo.

-Tranquilo, adelante, te escucho- comenté.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- preguntó.

-Bien, Bella estaba muy cansada anoche, así que nos fuimos temprano a la casa- contesté.

-¿Cómo se siente estando a tu lado?- cuestionó de nuevo.

-Supongo que bien, me ha recordado, eso es lo más importante- objeté.

-¿Le contarás la verdad un día de estos?- dijo con cuidado.

-No se- respondí

-Mm…- murmuró mirando al cielo por el ventanal.

-Deseo que se acuerde más de mí, y así mismo contarle la triste realidad sobre su accidente- confesé derrotado.

-La decisión que tomas la debes hacer muy bien en el momento adecuado- dijo con sabiduría.

Hablar con Jasper era muy placentero, emanaba seguridad y sabiduría por los poros de su piel. Amaba este ser humano por su forma de ser tan sencilla y elegante, además que amaba a mi hermanita. No necesitaba advertirle si la hacía sufrir sufriría un golpe seguro de mi parte.

-Bueno Edward, no deseo quitarte más tiempo, voy para mi oficina, ya sabes cualquier cosa no dudes en contar conmigo- dijo despidiéndose.

-Nos vemos- contesté mirando de nuevo los documentos en mis manos. Seguí en mi mundo otro rato.

Divisé la hora, ¡diablos!, eran las doce y cincuenta, menuda mañana agitada, dejé los documentos a un lado, pasé mis manos restregando mi cara, para destensionarme, pasé mi mano sobre mi cabello ya lo sentía como alborotado. Agradecía no haber recibido una llamada por mi atención frente a esos informes.

Caminé hasta el mirador de nuevo, el medio día ya estaba nublado sutilmente, no ocultaba el sol del todo, descansé mis ojos viendo el cielo combinado de nubes y azul. Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta ya que entró mi secretaria para avisarme que se tomaría su hora de descanso, le regalé una sonrisa asintiendo.

Me dirigí hasta el baño, aprecié mi rostro, tenía las manchas marcadas bajo mis ojos, mi cabello alborotado, por más que me lo alisé con mis dedos no se dejaba, eché maldiciones por mi melena sedosa y desobediente. Entré a un cubículo e hice mis necesidades.

Cogí el ascensor, y oprimí el botón del primer piso, salí de la empresa, fui caminando hacia mi restaurante favorito la Bella Italia, entré y pedí mi mesa en particular. Me guiaron hasta el fondo, la mesera me atendió y pedí mi plato predilecto. Al rato llegó mi bandeja, empecé a comer con tranquilidad degustando su sabor.

Pagué, caminé y entré al edificio, subí hasta mi oficina, todavía no había llegado Charlotte, me senté en el sillón y me recosté, todavía tenía 20 minutos para descansar, cerré mis ojos. Distraído estaba cuando escuché unos golpes suaves por la puerta, entró mi secretaria, me observó y se acercó, me senté para darle espacio.

-¿Cómo sigues Edward?- preguntó.

-Estoy mucho mejor- respondí.

-Estas ojeras que tienes, no es un buen indicio de nuevo- dijo.

-Sí, me vi en el espejo- contesté.

-¿Tienes problemas de nuevo?- preguntó con delicadeza.

-Problemas no, éste fin de semana ha sido un gran cambio para mí- confesé.

-Puedo escucharte si deseas contarme- dijo.

-Es una historia muy larga Charlotte, pero te diré algo superficialmente- dije.

-Te escucho- asintiéndome poniendo atención.

-Mi exnovia, la mujer de mis sueños, ha regresado- comenté ya derramando unas lagrimas, -la felicidad que me abrumo cuando recordó mi nombre, hace más de un año sucedió algo espantoso, para que ella olvidara todo de nosotros los Cullen- confesé rendido.

Charlotte no sabía de esa historia, había sido receloso con ello, nadie sabía salvo mi familia, además había entrado al mundo de los zombies. Ella estaba inspeccionándome.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo espantoso que le sucedió a su ex?- dijo.

-Tengo que sanar esta herida que supura cada día, atormentándome cada noche con una pesadilla, ella tuvo un accidente- conté.

No preguntó más nada, tal vez sacaba sus propias conclusiones, yo escogeré el momento adecuado para hablar bien eso con mi diosa. Pidió permiso para ir a trabajar, la cual acepté asintiendo.

Empecé a trabajar de nuevo, mientras esperaba la hora para la reunión.

Estaba reunido con Caius y Marcos Volturi, los supervisores de nuestra área, me mostraron los posibles candidatos para escoger, los analicé y escogí de los tantos, 5 entre ellos tres mujeres y dos hombres para los vacantes faltantes, mientras les preguntaba sobre sus capacidades y aptitudes. Dimos por terminada la reunión recordándoles el informe para éste viernes.

Regresé de nuevo a la oficina y seguí trabajando en llano, sin interrupciones, terminé un poco lo más pesado que estaba en mi escritorio, miré el reloj y ya eran las cuatro y cincuenta y cinco. Me estiré lo que más pude en el sillón para desestresarme, golpearon y les di la bienvenida. Entró mi padre mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu entretención?- preguntó con picardía.

-Pá, no te rías de mi distracción, tú mismo sabes que amo este trabajo- respondí riéndome.

-Ok- dijo, -te veo demacrado, tu rostro refleja ese cansancio. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?- cuestionó.

-Bien, muy bien, no bailamos mucho, la sorpresa era que veía a Bella allí también, ellos se los tenían bien guardadito- dije con un leve enojo.

-Edward, yo sabía de este plan- contestó divertido.

-¡Ah! ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?- pregunté.

-Era una promesa- dijo.

-Mm…- murmuré.

-Lo importante es que Emmett te convenció sacarte de este encierro- contó.

-Sí, él siempre con sus tácticas para convencerme- dije.

-¿Terminaste o vas a seguir trabajando?- preguntó.

-No Pá, he terminado lo más difícil, para mañana me quedaría un poco menos- contesté.

-Entonces nos vamos, yo no en carro, ¿me trasladas hasta la casa?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, papá- respondí.

-Te espero abajo- dijo eso y salió.

Me acerqué hasta el ventanal, la tarde estaba maravillosa, con el cielo intensamente azul. Me puse la chaqueta y salí. Charlotte todavía estaba trabajando.

-Doña Charlotte- dije para molestarla.

-¡Eh!- se enojó, -no me digas doña me haces sentir vieja- dijo con un tono ligero de enfado.

Me reí por molestarla.

-Tranquila Char, sólo quería incomodarla- respondí con agrado.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó.

Asentí agitando mi cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Que tengas una buena tarde- se despidió de mí con un abrazo maternal.

-Tú también, no trabajes tanto, tu hora ya terminó- contesté divertido.

Bajé por el ascensor hasta el sótano, para sacar mi carro y esperar a mi padre al frente del edificio. Mientras lo esperaba, deseaba llamar a mi diosa y escuchar al menos su voz, me reprendí mentalmente, en un rato estaría allí de nuevo. Mi padre entró, se sentó cómodamente y se colocaba el cinturón. Arranqué, con mi padre no existía un silencio incómodo más bien relajante, iba escuchando música de Yiruma, compositor de varias canciones en solo piano, recordando mi adicción tocar piano.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, salimos del carro y llegamos a la puerta, tomó la actitud de timbrar para molestar a mi madre si abría la puerta, Estaba sonriente mi padre, tenía a veces un aire de niño inocente pero extremadamente maduro por las experiencias que había adquirido, nunca perdía esa niñez en su mente, lo disfrutaba. Nos abrió mi madre, nos regaló una sonrisa exquisita, abrazó a mi padre y lo besó con ternura, se acercó a mí y me abrazó aguardándome como su niño, le di un beso en su frente, mientras nos preguntaba cómo nos había ido, contestamos todos con un bien.

Seguí de largo a buscar mi tormento delicioso, esforcé mis oídos para escucharla donde quiera que esté, fui al segundo piso a la biblioteca, recordaba que ella amaba los libros, no dudaba que ella estuviera allí. Golpee suavemente mientras acercaba mi cabeza por el marco de la puerta, estaba tan hechizada en su mundo de la lectura que no había notado mi presencia. Me quedé fascinado, suspiré fuertemente, ella rompió el encanto y me observó.

-Edward…- susurró.

-Mi Bella- dije con un suspiro de más.

-¿Llevas rato aquí?- preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien mi diosa- contesté con una sonrisa.

Dejó el libro, cogió una de mis manos y la seguí, caminamos hasta el tercer piso, entramos al cuarto y me indicó con su dedo izquierdo el ramo de flores, yo regalé mi sonrisa preferida, sus ojos estaban llorosos, acerqué mi dedo y limpié una lágrima suya.

-¿te gustaron?- pregunte.

Afirmó moviéndolo con su cabeza. Se acercó a mi rostro con el suyo mientras me rodeaba de sus brazos en mi cuello, chocamos con nuestra frente, admiraba sus topacios achocolatados, nos fundimos en un beso tan inocente y puro, estaba tan extasiado de su sabor, acaricié sus mejillas con mis manos, estaba enrojecida. Le besé su frente, la llevé hasta la cama y nos recostamos.

Ella estaba buscando algo encima de la mesa de noche, cogió un papel, lo reconocí, mientras me miraba sonriente.

-Deseo leer esta nota contigo, ¿puedes escucharme?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Te escucho- dije mientras colocaba mi cabeza encima su vientre.

Respiró fuertemente, empezó a leer con mucha admiración y sentimiento, yo había cerrado los ojos para escucharla y llenarme de su voz por todo mi cuerpo.

_**No cabe más dolor en mi alma.**_

_**Lo que hemos construido no se borrará con un soplo del huracán.**_

_**Queda la evidencia de mi amor por ti a través de tus recuerdos. **_

_**Deseo conquistarte de nuevo y estés a mi lado hasta donde me lo permita la vida. **_

_**Quiero seguir forjando un camino fuerte, plano y lleno de flores a nuestro alrededor para nosotros dos.**_

_**Si te perdiera de nuevo, te confieso que no seguiría con vida aquí en esta Tierra.**_

_**El dolor que me ha acompañado me ha ayudado a madurar cruelmente y me ha enseñado el valor para seguir.**_

_**Tú eres la luz de mi oscuridad, mi oxígeno cuando me falta el aliento, mi calor en un invierno, y mi felicidad cuando me regalas un beso y una caricia, haciéndome palpitar dolorosamente mi motor de la vida.**_

_**Me pregunto de nuevo ¿qué nos deparará el destino de nuevo estando juntos? Solo hay una respuesta, y ella llegará en el momento adecuado.**_

_**Gracias por existir y por estar de nuevo en nuestras vidas. ¡TE AMO!**_

_**Besos, con amor E.C.**_

**POV Bella**

Terminé de leer la nota, estaba tan intimidada por su letra impecable con un mensaje muy sentimental, cerré los ojos, no había dado cuenta cuando Edward acarició mi mejilla humedecida por las lágrimas que derramé sin percatarme de ello. Acercó su rostro al mío y nos fundimos en otro beso lleno de dolor y alegría. Soltó con suavidad mis labios, su mirada estaba llena de calvario.

-Mi diosa…- susurró, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme, -dame el tiempo necesario para contarte mi pasado cercano oscuro, ahora no tengo fuerzas de ello- confesó al fin.

Asentí suave dándole tranquilidad.

-Gracias por el mensaje, está muy hermoso y único de ti- dije.

-De nada Bella, esa era la sorpresa- dijo guiñándome su ojo.

Reí con gracia, me llené de su risa cantarina, lo abracé fuertemente.

-Edward, deseo contarte sobre otro recuerdo que me llegó al recibir las flores, pero me da pudor relatarlo, fue la primera vez- dije con voz baja.

-Tan modesta mi vida, te escucho-

Empecé a recordar la remembranza de esta mañana, y relaté el recuerdo.

**-Flash Back-**

_Todo nítido en la habitación, con el espectro solar por la ventana atravesando débilmente, una melodía que colmaba con sinfonías suaves resonando por todo el espacio, rodeada de los brazos fuertes de Edward, llevándome sujetada para seguir a sus pasos. Sus esmeraldas que destellaban devoción y amor hacia mí, con su sonrisa plantada en su rostro de mentón fuerte y cuadrangular, inclinó su cabeza y besó con dulzura mis labios, puse mis brazos rodeándolo en su cuello para acariciar su cabello, me apegó más a su cuerpo. Me alzó con delicadeza para llevarnos al lecho, mis piernas automáticamente rodearon fuertemente sobre su cintura, mi centro estalló con calidad de maripositas revoloteando, había percibido su miembro duro y palpitante bajo mi abdomen, nos recostó en la cama llena y esparcida de flores fresias, y nos invadió de su olor, mi preferido. Solté una risita nerviosa._

_-¿Estas nerviosa?_

_-Sí, no lo puedo evitar_

_-Tranquila amor, no vamos a hacer nada de lo que no desees, ¿bueno?_

_-Si corazón, yo te deseo, quiero sentirte- dije sonrojada._

_-Todo con calma, amor_

_Sus besos fueron regando por mis párpados, mis mejillas, mi cuello, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y suspiraba enérgicamente, mi piel más de una vez había estado erizada por las corrientes eléctricas que compartíamos._

_-Tu piel tan exquisita, tan única y sabrosa- suspiró._

_Reí nuevamente por su halago, en definitiva estaba muy perturbada, admiré su rostro cuando se irguió, estaba sonrojado con una pizca de lujuria y cabello revuelto, suspiré nuevamente, esta imagen quedó plasmada en mi caja de evocaciones. Cogió mi mano con su mano y la colocó al lado de su corazón, sentía la rápida vibración dinámica de su corazón, demostrando toda la pasión hacia mí._

_-Te amo mi Bella_

_-Y yo más- dije entrecortada._

_Nos fundimos de nuevo en un beso lleno de hambre y desesperante, mis manos agarraron su remera y las metí dentro de ella para tocar su piel mientras la levantaba y la sacaba de su cabeza. Admiré su torso fuerte y marcado naturalmente sus músculos, ni tanto ni poco, dentro de un rango accesible para mi gusto, pasaba mis dedos en su pecho, su piel llegó a erizarse, lo contemplé con profundidad, se estremecía por mis caricias delicadas, se pusieron duros sus pezones, estaba antojada de ellos, me erguí y los besé, lamí todo su pecho con apetito, subí hasta sus labios una vez más y perderme en su sabor._

_Edward había cogido un botón de mi blusa para ir desabotonando la mayoría, se notaba el nerviosismo. ¡Vaya! Ambos estábamos iguales, bajó la blusa y la quitó, colocó su mano derecha encima de mi brasier al lado de mi corazón loco y lo besó, iba a una velocidad impresionante, recorriendo por mi cuello llenándome de caricias y lamidas, me quitó el sostén, a su vez mis pechos quedaron al aire libre, enseguida me tapé avergonzada, él cogió mi rostro con sus manos._

_-Amor, no te tapes, eres muy hermosa, mi diosa favorita_

_Con su voz aterciopelada baje mis brazos, su boca dio un mimo con dulzura en uno de mis pechos, me abrazó y nos recostamos. Con su sabia adoración besó animadamente cada pecho, pero no faltaban tampoco las caricias, mientras dejaba besos húmedos por mi cintura. Desabrochó el pantalón y bajo la cremallera, fue descendiendo el pantalón hasta quedarme en tanga, relamió cada pierna con celo, estaba amando sus besos, mi centro estaba jadeante con cada roce, estaba desesperada, mi cuerpo en llamas. Se quitó su pantalón con maestría, y ambos quedamos en igualdad de atuendo. Quitó mis medias y las de él mismo. Sus manos fueron subiendo por mis piernas, hasta que las dejó debajo entre mis muslos, dio un pico encima de mi centro, y lo olfateó._

_-Hueles deliciosa, mi afrodita_

_Bajó mi única prenda con agilidad que tapaba mi intimidad, me había preparado mentalmente para esta ocasión especial. Estaba lista para seguir y unirnos físicamente, él sabía que era virgen. Agachó su cabeza para besar mi centro._

_-Estás húmeda, mi vida, ¡ah! beberé tus fluidos, quiero llenarme de ti_

_Lamió, mordió, chupó con habilidad mi clítoris, mis labios externos e internos de ella, metió un dedo y embestía dentro de mí, mientras humedecía mi vagina con su saliva. Movía mi cuerpo desesperadamente, sentía un pequeño retorcijón, como la necesidad de sentir algo allá abajo, aullaba audiblemente._

_-Tus gemidos son cantos para mis tímpanos, déjate llevar, vente conmigo, quiero extasiarme de ti_

_Eso fue el tope, varias estrellitas recorrieron por todo mi cuerpo, azotando cruelmente mi centro con espasmos, derramé lágrimas sin esperar, mientras él bebía con ansias mis jugos. Mi primer orgasmo con todas las de la ley, estaba radiante._

_-Deliciosa- susurró._

_Me abrazó y besó con urgencia mi boca, entremezclamos mi sabor con nuestras lenguas, no sentí incomodidad, al contrario me excitó de más. Me puse encima de él, ahora haría el mismo procedimiento para satisfacer su necesidad, lamí su cuello, fui bajando por los pechos, besé cada barra de chocolate en su abdomen marcado, cogí su calzón y lo bajé._

_-¡Ah!- gemí y mis ojos estaban sorprendidos, su miembro erecto olímpicamente dotado solamente para mí._

_Mi adonis me miró divertido, mientras me preguntaba si eso cabía dentro de mí, ya estaba delirando._

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó carcajeando._

_Chillé por su ego elevado al cielo, sin embargo le respondí afirmativamente._

_-Quiero unirme a ti- dije ya sin rodeos._

_-Deseo concedido_

_Nos giró, mientras acomodaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura._

_-Voy a entrar suave, me avisas si debo detenerme, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo con dulzura._

_-Dale amor, rompamos esa barrera entre los dos- dije guiñándolo._

_Carcajeó suave, estaba ansioso, colocó un preservativo y entró con calma allí, estaba doliendo horrorosamente, hice varias muecas de desagrado por mi barrera. Traté de relajarme, mi vagina se estaba acomodando por el intruso, hasta que por fin entró completo._

_-¿Te duele más?_

_-Ahora no_

_-Voy a sacarlo y lo entraré de nuevo hasta que se acostumbre a mi- guiñó._

_-Ok amor_

_Lo sacó y sentí abandono, gemí por una descarga de placer._

_-Intenta otra vez amor- dije sin pudor._

_Entró de nuevo y ya no me dolía ahora, solo sentía placer. Gemí con delicia, empezamos con un vaivén suave, nos giré y seguí galopando encima suyo, mi cuerpo estaba dichoso por el goce, clamaba cada vez más, necesitaba cada vez más de Edward. Nos giró de nuevo, cada vez más embestía duro, mi cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias, sentí de nuevo este dolor en el vientre, gimoteé duro._

_-Vente conmigo amor- susurró._

_-Edward… - dije entrecortada._

_-Bella…- susurró irregular_

_-Te… a… mo…- logré decirlo._

_-Yo… tam… bien… a…mor…- dijo._

_Nos llenó la explosión del orgasmo, mi vientre palpitaba dolorosamente sintiendo su miembro vehemente también, Edward cayó encima de mí, mientras nos recuperábamos del sopor. Nos encontrábamos empapados, estaba acariciando su cabello de ángel, se giró y me abrazó mientras acomodaba encima de su brazo, nos tapó con el cubrecama. Enseguida escuché su respiración ya acompasada y suave, cerré mis ojos._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Tenía los ojos cerrados, juraba que mi cuerpo había reaccionado otra vez con este recuerdo, estaba enormemente excitada, mientras Edward se colocaba a mi lado y me abrazaba fervientemente.

-Gracias amor, no te imaginas la alegría que me embarga que recordaras nuestra primera vez- dijo.

-Yo… quiero confesarte algo- dije girando mi cara para otro lado, se elevó la temperatura de mi cuerpo codiciosamente, y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Dime amor, ¿por qué volteas la cara?- preguntó.

-Este… tengo pena- confesé girando mi cabeza al frente.

-No te de pena, te escucho- dijo.

-¿Cómo decírtelo?- murmuré, -mi cuerpo ha reaccionado frente al recuerdo- dije sin rodeos.

-Amor…- murmuró sorprendido, -no te voy a mentir, llevo más de un año en celibato, no he estado con nadie más- confesó

-¡Oh!- gemí con extrañeza.

-Quiero unirme contigo físicamente cómo antes, pero ahora no es posible- dijo.

-Mm… ya- dije.

-No quiero que te sientas rechazada, dame tiempo- comentó.

-Está bien, tranquilo- contesté.

El lugar ya estaba oscuro, ni me había inmutado de ello. Mi adonis se levantó, me invitó que lo siguiera. Fuimos hasta la sala, allí ya estaba la familia no más. Nos sentamos cada uno en su silla respectiva, Esme y Alice estaban charlando de sus cosas, mientras Carlisle ojeaba un periódico.

-No quisimos interrumpirlos- dijo Esme.

-Tranquila mi ángel- respondió

-¿Desean comer algo para preparar a todos?- preguntó.

-Bueno madre- respondió Carlisle divertido.

Todos soltamos una carcajada por el dicho del padre. Fui hasta la cocina a acompañar a Esme a preparar con ella la merienda.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Edward?- preguntó curiosa.

-¿Sobre las flores?- pregunté.

-Si cariño-

-Me gustó la sorpresa, y le conté sobre mi recuerdo-

-Que bien hija mía, y ¿qué te dijo sobre ello?-

-Ambos estamos iguales de necesidad- confesé agachando mi cabeza.

-Tranquila, es normal y más que ustedes estuvieron muy unidos, por eso puedes tener flechazos de memoria sobre un beso, un abrazo, una caricia, un mimo-

-Sí, Esme-

Entramos en un silencio cómodo, mientras preparábamos la cena liviana. Se trataba de un té con rodajas de pan untado de queso fundido.

Llevamos la comida sobre la bandeja las dos para repartir. Mientras Esme repartía el té, yo iba haciendo lo mismo con los emparedados. Me senté y comí con agrado. Cada uno estaba en su mundo inmerso. Terminamos de cenar. Esme pidió amablemente a Alice que recogiera la loza mientras nos daba las buenas noches. Deseé a todos las buenas noches salvo mi adonis, fuimos juntos hasta el tercer piso, nos proporcionamos un abrazo amoroso y un beso de las buenas noches.

Me cambié de ropas y me acosté, mi día de hoy había sido trajinada, un agradecimiento mental al cielo y caí dormida profundamente.

* * *

**_Gracias a las chicas que me alimentaron con un review, así mismo tomo buenas críticas constructivas, recuerden, eso forma parte del proceso de aprendizaje tanto para mi como para ustedes. Las que no me dejaron un rw no se preocupen, el hecho de visitarme y leer es un aliciente para mi._**

_**A cremita, Vivi85, Chayley, gabiieDUENDE, Mimabells, y MaríaCullen (mi sacasonrisaspersonal :P) me alimentaron con un rw en el capítulo anterior =DDDD ¡GRACIAS! Obviamente a mi amiga Nath, pero a ella no puedo decirle esoo T_T jejejeje, romperíamos el tratado :P**_

**_Nota especial: Lamento que éste martes no haya nuevo capítulo, pero hasta el próximo viernes subiré nuevo, he estado muy ocupada con lo de la universidad, por lo tanto no he podido escribir, además de ello, mi Musa no regresa T_T jejejeje, así que debo estar muy calmada y tranquila para que esté de nuevo conmigo :P si puedo subir antes lo haré, pero lo más posible es que no pueda. ^^_**

**_Las amo mucho. El próximo capítulo será el viernes. Próximo spoiler el martes - http: / /metamorfosispersonal .blogspot .com_**

**_Un abrazo, desde Colombia. Con afecto Kathy._**


	8. Una llamada a mi familia

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenido(a)s!

**Recomendación musical: Never alone - BarlowGirl**

* * *

**Octavo capítulo:**

**Una llamada a mi familia**

**POV Bella**

Me desperté al día siguiente, había dormido como un lirón, tendí la cama y fui al baño, tenía un grácil olor masculino, me llené de su bálsamo a través de mis hoyuelos nasales, me di un baño ligero, me vestí y bajé al primer piso, Esme estaba preparando el desayuno por el olor suave que impregnaba el ambiente, seguí hasta la cocina y estaba ella magnífica y hermosa imagen que destellaba ante mis perlas. La saludé mientras servía el desayuno en el comedor pequeño de la cocina y me invitó que la acompañara, la cual acepté amenamente. Desayunamos mientras hablábamos de cosas interesantes en nuestras vidas, ahí me di cuenta el gran pasado que cargaba con esta familia, sinceramente a mi me llegaba poco a poco los recuerdos, era como si estuviera aquí atada a través de un imán invisible y ése pusiera a funcionar mi cerebro, para evocar y resurgir entre las cenizas mi pasado. Me había comentado que estábamos solas, porque Alice había tenido que ir a trabajar en su local que montó hace unos años. Fuimos hasta el jardín, su sitio sagrado, donde podía relajarme e impregnarme de su belleza innata regalándome su aroma sutil de diferentes flores y plantas. Nos sentamos en el pasto que acariciaba y regalaba cosquillas sin querer bajo mi piel, miré su rostro y divisé en ella una alegría.

-Cariño mío… ¿cómo te sientes aquí?

-Muy bien Esme- respondí sincera.

-La felicidad que me embarga al saber que te encuentres bien aquí, es importante- contestó.

-No te preocupes Esme- asentí para que se sintiera tranquila.

-¿Te gustaría llamar a tus padres?

-Me encantaría, estaba pensando era en darles espacio y tiempo entre ellos dos- confesé con una sonrisa malvada.

-Comprendo, necesitan tiempo entre ellos dos como pareja- me guiñó acertando mi inclinación.

Mis padres dejaron de vivir sus vidas por estar pendiente de mi, a raíz del accidente, no habían tenido tiempo entre ellos dos, además que mi recuperación fue lenta y tortuosa, había tenido muchas fracturas, una de ellas que me inmovilizó el cuerpo era mi pierna, estuve enyesada varios meses, aunque mi rehabilitación fue de una manera espantosa, estuve muy deprimida, no tenía ganas de vivir, muy perdida, si acaso solo recordaba a mis padres, porque fuimos a terapia familiar, hicimos todo lo que la doctora nos había recomendado, para ir recuperando mi memoria gradualmente, los recordaba, pero seguía en mi yo interior esa angustia y vacío que sentía en mi alma, algo no me cuadraba en mi vida, no recordaba los demás, salvo mi mejor amiga, quien me acompañó y estuvo conmigo en terapias reconstructivas de músculos para poder caminar, ella me ayudaba dándome fuerzas para salir de letargos y recaídas que sufría mi cuerpo cuando no sentía los ímpetus para seguir.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

Salí de mi paz mental, asentí para no preocuparla.

-¿Quieres seguir aquí, mientras entro a hacer limpieza en la casa?

-Deseo estar aquí, más bien voy a llamar a mis padres, ¿me permites el teléfono?

-Claro que sí, no hay problema- me guiño.

Nos paramos para entrar a la casa, mientras cogía el teléfono y volvía a salir al jardín, me senté en una silla. Marqué el número que tanto me había costado aprendérmelo. Escuché tonos, una voz suave y maternal llegó a mi oído.

-Bueno.

-Mami- contesté alegre.

-Mi niña hermosa- dijo quebrándose su voz

-¿Cómo estas mamá?

-Bien cariño y ¿tú?

-Bien mami.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones con la familia Cullen?

-Bien, muy bien mami, pero…

-¿pero?

-¿Tú sabías de Edward?

-Amor, lamento desilusionarte, no me corresponder manifestar esta pregunta, sólo la responderá él mismo, el sólo nos pidió el favor que no habláramos sobre tu pasado con él- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Tranquila mamá, al menos se, cuál fue la razón porque no sabía nada de los Cullen, pero la verdad me siento un poco desilusionada de ti y de mi padre- contesté con una lagrima que rodaba en mi mejilla.

-Cuando estés aquí, te contaremos superficialmente tu relación con Edward, te lo prometo cariño mío.

-Ya… Sólo quería saber como estaban, pronto estaré de regreso con ustedes.

-Te esperamos, toma todo el tiempo necesario cariño.

-Gracias, un abrazo mama, dale mis saludos a mi padre.

-Con gusto corazón, un abrazo y beso para ti. Salúdame a la familia Cullen.

-Lo haré, chao mami.

-Hasta pronto cariño, cuídate mucho, sólo dale una oportunidad a Edward- y colgó dejándome con un chispero de más.

Nadie quería contarme, pronto se me extinguiría la paciencia, entré a la cocina, deseaba tomar agua para refrescarme, cogí un vaso y serví agua, tomé codiciosamente de ella, mientras mitigaba la sed. Llamé a Esme gritando suave para buscarla por el sonido, contestó desde el segundo piso, me dirigí hacia allá, entré y estaba arreglando su cuarto, su presencia y presentación era muy armoniosa, admiraba cada detalle con lujo sutil plasmado en cada esquina de su habitación, en todo el centro su cama matrimonial, al frente de ella estaba la ventana que colaba pequeños rayos del sol, pero eran interrumpidos por un velo blanco, a los lados de la cama estaban su mesita de noche al mismo color de la madera de la cama, al lado derecho mío una puerta, donde dirigía el inmenso closet de los dos divididos, cada lado estaban sus ropas colgadas en ganchos impecablemente organizados, sus zapatos por cajones arreglados de acuerdo a cada ocasión, al otro lado mío, otra puerta que enviaba al baño, encaminé hacia allá, el sólo imaginarme como era su baño ya se me erizaba la piel, la dueña de este diseño se debe a Esme, lo sabía, su persona reflejaba el amor hacia el orden, cuidado y limpieza cuando se entregaba totalmente a ella. Por un momento, Esme se quedó observándome, con un halo de tristeza, me acerqué con enigma hacia su lado, abrí mis brazos atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, rodeándola de su cintura, necesitaba su abrazo, llenarme de su energía, ella reaccionó abrazándome, un súbito de segundos su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar con sollozos.

-Esme…- susurré dándole fuerzas.

-Cariño…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté recelosa.

-Quis-siera quitarme ese malestar- contestó acongojándose cada vez más fuerte.

-Ven…- la guié tomándola de su mano para sentarnos en su cama.

Nos sentamos, nos abrazamos y nos recostamos, por su parte ella se acostó en mi cintura, dándole espacio y tiempo para que me contara su pequeña depresión que la atormentaba bajo su caritativa y angelical alma.

-Que Edward me perdone, solo te contaré un poco, el resto se encarga él, la parte peor- contestó susurrando.

-Te escucho- confesaba que me estaba matando de nervios.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Edward regresó de Londres?

Estaba pensando en su pregunta, y sinceramente todavía estaba seca de remembranzas, sólo tendría paciencia para que me llegue todo. Negué con desanimo.

-Entonces, ¿sabías que él viajo a Londres cerca de hace dos años, para hacer su maestría?

-Lo siento Esme, tampoco. Pero cuéntame que sucedió cuando regresó de Londres.

Asintió y comenzó a relatarme, él llegaba ese día a hacerme una sorpresa, pero lamentablemente no pudimos, porque yo estaba tremendamente ocupada, tenía que trabajar en la librería que éste día estaba promocionando libros y era una feria de ventas de libros al 50% de descuento, así que no había podido darle espacio y tiempo a Edward.

-Yo creía que tú no querías verlo, pero él me comentó que tú estabas muy ocupada con lo de la feria de libros- confesó apenándose.

Yo la tranquilicé, cualquiera se enojaría por la situación y más porque él estuvo un año en Londres. Siguió narrándome.

-Además, cuando tú terminaste de trabajar hasta las doce de la noche, Edward había tomado la decisión de hacer algo que no debió hacer.

Yo me puse rígida, mientras me evocaba el recuerdo dolorosamente en mi angustiada mente.

**-Flash Back-**

_La mañana todavía estaba oscura, pero espléndida porque mi novio regresaba de Londres, mientras me arreglaba y alistaba mis cosas para ir al trabajo, sabía que hoy era un día que me exigirían buena presentación y sonrisas para acompañar a todos los espectadores y compradores de libros. Desayuné ligero porque se me estaba haciendo un poco de tarde. Entré a mi furgoneta y la puse a andar mientras manejaba con seguridad, necesitaba llegar con rapidez al destino. Llegué en un récord de dos horas. Entré a la librería llamada "Amanecer en letras", ya casi era hora de comenzar a trabajar. _

_Puse música muy suave y de bajo sonido de Yiruma, una composición relajante para los oyentes, y sea agradable al lector mientras ojea libros y busque lo suyo._

_El día pasaba con mucho trajín, hacer la oferta del 50% de descuento ayudó a la librería llenar inmensamente de clientes, que hasta había propuesto a la dueña y jefe de la librería sacar los otros paquetes de libros a la calle por medio de una carpa y hacer la entretención a los espectadores para que compren. Así que con Tyler salimos a hacer el plan, tratamos de armar la carpa, que quedaba enseguida del local, ya que éste era la última casa que daba hacia el parque. Habíamos llamado a la policía si infringíamos la ley de invadir el espacio público, que quedaba en un parque, nos había dado el permiso para hacerlo, solo por un día aprovechando el momento, era en los últimos de noviembre, hacía un día ligeramente cálido pero tras pasar las horas fueron asumiendo un día oscuro y frio por las entradas de invierno. Aun aprovecharíamos que la gente que le gustaba leer compraría, ya habíamos ofrecido con papelería y publicidad sobre el gran día._

_Tyler traía las cajas mientras las armábamos, la carpa estaba cubierta por tres lados mientras que en una estaba sin cerrar para que la gente entrara y mirara los libros, así parte de la mañana aprovechaba Tyler en el local mientras que yo estaba en la carpa atendiendo a pocos clientes. La tarde llegó y fue más atosigado, porque realmente había llegado más clientela para chismosear el asunto. En unos de ese ratico había recibido la llamada de mi novio. Mi cara no soportaba tanta felicidad al escucharlo que ya estaba acá en Forks, pero yo andaba en Port Ángeles, estábamos tristes, le había insistido que viniera aunque sea para abrazarlo y sentirlo, había negado suavemente ante la petición mía, así que sin falta el día siguiente como sea nos veíamos. Seguí en mi mundo laboral, hasta las doce de la noche que al fin habían barrido todo los libros con el descuento. Desarmamos la carpa y entramos al local, para organizar un poco el desorden, la jefa estaba muy contenta por el plan que había funcionado de maravilla._

_Cada uno nos despedimos, mientras yo iba en busca de un restaurante las 24 horas para comer, me dolía el estomago del hambre. Caminé unas calles, crucé la avenida y entré al restaurante, pedí una mesa para mí. Me acompañó un mesero para atenderme, me senté en la silla, pedí la carta de menú, me ofreció el libreto, eché un vistazo y pedí una pasta a la boloñesa. Al rato pusieron el plato a mi frente, se me hizo agua la boca, comí con ansias, todo estaba tan sabroso, el mesero interrumpió mi momento feliz, ofreciéndome algo de tomar, solicité un jugo de mora, asintió que en unos momentos me lo traían. Le regalé una sonrisa, seguí comiendo, saciando mí estomago feliz de recibir alimento, enseguida me trajo el jugo ya habiendo terminado con mi bandeja. Pagué en el cajero, y salí del local para coger mi furgoneta había mirado por ambos lados, mientras cruzaba la avenida, vi una luz que se acercaba a mi destino, sin darme tiempo para correr, mi cuerpo no había reaccionado ante ese aviso… sentí el impacto ante mi cuerpo enviándolo lejos de donde estaba, perdí la consciencia inevitablemente llevándome a un cielo negro y sin vida._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Desperté del aturdimiento, mi cuerpo estaba muy tensionado, un poco húmedo, Esme me miraba con ojos llorosos, estaba muy preocupada, mi corazón andaba a mil por hora con una energía palpitante llevando toda la corriente sanguínea violentamente. Ella me abrazaba y me decía que me calmara pronto, yo asentía para que no se preocupara. Le conté mi sobre mi recuerdo, ella sabía de esta situación, sino que no podía asimilar todavía mi accidente, pero le daba gracias por el inicio de él, para comprender un poco mejor la situación que me afanaba por conocer. Ofreció si podíamos cocinar para las dos, ya que Alice, Emmett y Edward estaban trabajando, además estaba feliz de tenerme en su casa. Accedí con un gesto lindo.

Bajamos, caminando a la cocina, para preparar el almuerzo, entramos a la actividad culinaria, cocinamos algo sencillo, había sugerido la pasta boloñesa, la cual acepto sin oponerse. Comenzamos con calidad de preparar ese menú con alegría. Terminamos de prepararlo, nos servimos y nos sentamos de nuevo en el comedor pequeño, compartimos un ratico del almuerzo, y lavamos la loza que habíamos ensuciado al preparar la segunda comida del día.

Esme me había propuesto que saliéramos las dos a hacer una actividad diferente que estar encerradas, acepté con gusto. Subí al tercer piso para lavarme mi dentadura y arreglarme para salir, lo hice en menos de 10 minutos, mientras bajaba al primer piso a esperar a Esme. Ella enseguida bajó por las escaleras, esta mujer no cambiaba, siempre cargaba su propio brillo, cada vez que la miraba, siempre estaba más hermosa, admiraba su elegancia innata para vestirse y reflejaba por cada poro de su epidermis, una suavidad tierna de piel cuidada y tersa.

Salimos a montarnos en el carro Mercedes, y partimos al lugar donde me guiara y me llevara, lo que no esperaba de su actitud tan maternal, llevándome a mi casa, yo quedé sin palabras, me invito que saliera con su asentimiento, mientras se bajaba, salí del carro, esperé a Esme que me guiara, me cogió de la mano poniéndolo de agarre a su brazo, caminamos hasta la entrada y ella golpeó al final.

Abrieron la puerta y estaba ante mí, mi madre como siempre bonita y hermosa con su aura infantil y alegre. Me saludó de abrazo y dos besos en mis mejillas, a Esme le saludo de abrazo y nos invitó que siguiéramos, entré y me senté en la sala, había extrañado no estar aquí en mi hogar, donde crecí como persona que soy hoy en día. Mi madre había ofrecido algo de tomar, pedí algo de tomar sencillo o lo que hubiere para que no se complicara, Esme también había pedido lo mismo que yo. Pidió permiso y se fue, observé a Esme que estaba sonriente, tanta calma que reflejaba desde su alma. Llegó mi madre con dos vasos de jugo, lo recibí mientras le ofrecía a Esme. Se sentó e iniciamos una charla amenamente, aunque no encajaba mucho allí, porque empezaron con sus cosas como ama de casa, pedí permiso para darles privacidad diciéndoles una mentirilla piadosa en ir a mi cuarto para buscar unas cosas.

Subí a mi cuarto, añoraba estar allí, busqué en el closet un dinero que había ahorrado, pronto llegaba las fechas decembrinas, guardé mi dinero en mi caja el bolsillo de mi pantalón, busqué mi libro de orgullo y prejuicio, lo guardé en una maleta pequeña, busqué otra ropita para no estar con el mismo atuendo, busqué cd's, y encontré uno sin marcas, ni etiqueta, lo puse en mi equipo pequeño, esperé pacientemente que arrancara, me llené de sus sonidos supremamente toxicantes y atormentador de almas, porque nunca lo había escuchado, la música de Edward, me recosté en la cama y amé estar aquí invadiéndome de sus notas musicales, inevitablemente intercepté mis ojos para relajarme.

El tiempo pasó inadvertidamente sin darme cuenta de ello, había oscurecido un poco la tarde, alguien me estaba acariciando la cabeza con un halo de dulzura y uno de sus dedos pasó por mi mejilla y reconocí su humor era Edward. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, admiré su retrato ante mí como un querubín, cautivaba todo de él, su presencia, su locura, su amor y su sinceridad, aunque esta última cualidad no encajaba aquí en estos momentos, porque tenía que contarme algo de su pasado, como me había prometido. Se acercó a mi rostro dándome un beso dulce en mi frente y rozó mis labios como una caricia suave dejándome sin audacia. Su rostro estaba iluminado y sonriente, esa expresión que me mataba cada vez que me la proporcionaba gratis. Me corrí dándole espacio para que se acostara conmigo. Lo hizo grácilmente enredándose en mi cuerpo arrullándome como una bebe, cantándome una nana, me perdí en su murmullo de voz adictiva.

Nos llamaron desde abajo la mamá de Edward, nos miramos, nos dimos un mimo lindo, nos levantamos, saqué el cd del equipo y lo metí en una felpa y lo guardé en mi morral pequeño, bajamos al primer piso. Me despedí de mi madre acordando que en pocos días regresaría para compartir un momento especial con ellos, la navidad. Ella por su parte se despidió cordialmente de Edward con agite de manos y un abrazo con Esme. Deseé las buenas noches y saludos a mi padre. Salimos y vi solo un carro, giré mi cabeza a él y me sonrió, quedé con duda, de saber dónde estaba el carro de Carlisle. Esme entró en la parte trasera de pasajeros mientras entraba en la parte delantera y él cerraba las puertas de nosotras, fue hasta su sitio para entrar y comenzó a manejar, prendí el equipo para escuchar algo de música, y estaba anunciando una de Yiruma. Todos entramos en su mundo interior, pero interrumpí para preguntarle a mi adonis.

-¿Cómo te fue Edward?

-Bien mi diosa, muy bien.

-Me alegro mucho- sonreí.

-¿Y tu día como fue?

-Bien, también- respondí genial.

-Eso es importante cariño.

Asentí, giré mi cabeza para seguir admirando el paisaje, no me cansaba el color verde que me llenaba visualmente, amaba de ella cada minúsculo de ser vivo dentro de su hábitat, solo me cansaba de mucho frío que había épocas de invierno muy terribles. Ya estábamos en la época fría del año, llegamos, salí del carro ya que Edward con su gentileza abrió la puerta para irnos juntos, entramos a la casa, allí guardaba el calor familiar. Ya estaba Alice y Emmett viendo televisión, nos unimos a ellos, nos saludamos con un abrazo, aunque con Emmett no hacía falta el abrazo estilo oso. Dejé mi morralito en el piso, nos sentamos, pero yo quedé al lado del grandote abrazada. Vimos la serie Friends, y nos reíamos de las cosas causales de ellos como serie, así me encontraba con esta familia. Suspiré ruidosamente, todos giraron para verme y me sonrojé sin evadirlo.

-Y ¿eso Bella?- preguntó la enana.

-Nada- negué con la cabeza.

-Cuente hermanita- dijo el grandulón haciéndome un pucherito.

-Maldición, siempre haces chantaje emocional Emm.

Todos soltaron risas, mientras me enfurruñaba solita.

-De verdad Bella, cuéntenos.

Los miré a los tres, en esas se acercaron Esme y Carlisle, saludé amablemente a él, por su parte me regaló el saludo con una sonrisa preguntándome como había ido en el día. Le respondí con gratitud haciéndole la misma pregunta, contestó de una manera natural de su parte dando una expresión sabia de su personalidad. Volteé a mirar a los tres y estaban esperándome, yo les ofrecí un gesto de reproche, haciéndoles caer en cuenta que estaba aquí su padre, los tres me miraron de nuevo y miraron a sus padres sin encontrar razón.

-Está bien suspiré porque ustedes son mis grandes amigos, ¿quedaron contentos?

Todos agitaron sus cabecitas en razón mía menos una, estaba muy dolida por mis palabras. Me acerqué a él agachándome a su altura.

-Cariño, tú también forma parte de mi vida como amigo, compañero, amante, novio, o lo que sea pero que significa algo con más de amor- dije con ternura.

Asintió regalándome su sonrisa personal, rodeándome de sus brazos tiernos, fuertes y acariciadores de corrientes por mi cuerpo delgado, mientras le despelucaba su cabello. Me senté a su lado y seguimos viendo la serie, reíamos cada ocurrencia entre ellos.

-Niños a comer- gritó con dulzura Esme.

Edward apagó el televisor, caminamos todos al comedor, allí había chocolate, con un sándwich pequeño en queso fundido y jamón de pollo. Nos sentamos para deleitarnos y degustar la comida, mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales.

-¿Qué van a hacer el 24 de diciembre?- pregunté interrumpiendo un momento de silencio.

-Estaremos aquí reunidos, repartiremos regalos y comeremos una cena navideña, ¿porqué lo preguntas Bella?- constató la duende.

-Sólo quería saber, creo que pasaré la navidad con mis padres- dije pensando.

-Bella, tus padres están ya invitados aquí- contestó Esme.

-No sabía- dije sonrojándome.

-No te preocupes, por eso te llevé hacia tu casa, para poder platicar con tu madre.

-No hay problema.

Seguimos comiendo hasta terminar la cena, ayudé a levantar la loza que habíamos usado, y las llevé a la cocina, emprendí la limpieza de vajilla lavándolas, mientras Edward las secaba y las cuadraba en su sitio adecuado. Admirar este lapso de video, me llevó a pensar que sería un buen esposo porque le gustaba colaborar en las actividades del hogar, así que sería perfecto tenerlo a mi lado, sólo falta arreglar aquel asunto que lo ponía apático. Terminamos de hacer la limpieza, nos despedimos de la familia que estaban en la sala viendo noticias. Cogí mi maleta, caminamos hasta el tercer piso, por mi parte entré y él me siguió, prendió la luz, me recosté en la cama dándole espacio, y se acurrucó conmigo un ratito. Se levantó despidiéndose de mí, le deseé un buen día para mañana, nos besamos dulcemente y se fue cerrando la puerta a su vez agitando su mano con nostalgia, hice el mismo gesto.

Me cambié de ropas, cogí mi neceser, el baño tenía la puerta abierta, entré y cerré de ella para lavarme la boca, lo hice sin demorarme mucho, miré mi rostro en el espejo que proyectaba mi imagen, me cogí el cabello entrenzándolo, salí del baño y entré al cuarto. Apagué la luz, me metí debajo de las cobijas, buscando un poco de calor con la fricción de mis manos hacia las piernas con energía, cerré mis ojos, di las gracias al universo y pedí urgentemente a Morfeo que me recibiera entre sus brazos para descansar.

A media noche escuché que cayó un rayo tan cerca y tronó durísimo que me hizo despertar con sorpresa, empecé a ponerme nerviosa, odiaba los momentos de lluvia con truenos, no podría seguir durmiendo, me erguí saliendo de la cama, para buscar apoyo personal. Golpeé apaciblemente su puerta y solo escuchaba su respiración acompasada. Me atreví a abrir la puerta, no se inmutó de ello, seguí hasta verlo cerca y admirar su expresión tranquila en su rostro. Adoré este momento, cayó de nuevo un trueno escalofriante, que me hizo castañear los dientes un poco fuerte entrando a sollozar, había cerrado mis ojos con fuerza. Escuché su voz ronca que entraba por mis tímpanos como un éxtasis relajante entrante a mi cuerpo. Sentí sus brazos fuertes en contorno de mi cuerpo, me alivié de esa alucinación turbadora que estaba adquiriendo cada vez más con fuerza. Me alzó con calidad de ternura y me echó encima de su cama, se recostó al otro lado para apegarme a su cuerpo brindándome confianza y seguridad, cantó una nana para mí, agradecí ese gesto tan bello de su parte internamente, volví enseguida a dormir en sus brazos, abandonándome en ellos a través de su calor.

* * *

Se acercaba diciembre, un mes completamente agitado, colmando con una fuerza vital a cada familia de Fork, robando con intensidad sonrisas, abrazos, alegrías, saturando rincones de cada casa con alumbrados, pinos decorados, arreglos navideños, para recibir en sus propios brazos la navidad, una época tan nítidamente exclusivo celebrar en familias grandes con los abuelos, padres, hijos, nietos, biznietos; toda la familia reunida en un día magnífico. Todos se conmemoran con un presente para demostrar la calidad de amor hacia cada uno de ellos, o al menos el acto de estar con ellos da un significado alto y lleno de aprecio.

Los días pasaban como un soplo, pero los apreciaba y los atesoraba como un recuerdo bello con la familia Cullen. Esme me había invitado que la ayudara a decorar su casa, lo que indicaba con una sonrisa y asentimiento por hacerme parte de esta actividad atractiva. En un día de descanso, todos salimos de compras a Port Ángeles para comprar utensilios navideños para decorar, yo viaje al lado de Edward quien me llevaba con una agradable actitud conmigo, escuchamos diferentes canciones de nuestros gustos y cantamos algunas que sabíamos de memoria haciendo un dúo perfecto.

Llegamos al destino, bajamos, y esperamos a la familia en la entrada del centro comercial, estaba abrazada de él, caminamos todos, buscamos un almacén de decoración, el local estaba atestado de gente, no era motivo de perder el entusiasmo, pudimos hacer las compras según las indicaciones de Esme, con Edward buscamos diferentes papás Noel, que no hubiere en la casa guiada por él, encontramos uno que movía su cuerpecito meciéndose en una silla mecedora, tenía un libro donde una de su mano movía ojeando una hoja, enseñando que estaba cantando, porque movía sus labios, y emitía tres canciones navideñas. Nos gustó demasiado este papel Noel, adquirió Edward una caja para llevarlo bajo sus brazos, buscamos un ángel, miramos cantidad de variedad de ellos, encontramos uno que llevaba una vela, éste se encendía a través de la corriente, ensayamos uno y quedamos encantados de éste ángel, tenía un rostro lleno de ternura, traspasaba a cualquier alma con su simpatía, no dudamos en buscar una caja y ensayarla para llevarlo.

-Tú eres mucho mejor que éste ángel, conste que te lo digo- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me abochorné sin vergüenza, sus palabras sinceras a veces chocaban fuertemente mi alma y mi corazón haciéndolo más vigoroso.

-Tú también- confesé bajando mi cabeza poniendo como muro mi cabello. Sentía mi cuerpo que estaba abrasándose de calor. Otra palabra más de su boca me daría una combustión instantánea.

-No mi vida, tú eres la que reluce en mi vida, das mi brillo propio por tu reflejo- refutó con alma caritativa.

Ahora mi cuerpo reaccionó con energía, gimiendo sensiblemente ante sus palabras que agolpaban en mis oídos haciéndolos resonar dentro de mi mente como un eco varias veces.

Me abrazó sin darme cuenta de su actitud cogiéndome en sorpresa. Me llené de su excitación, compartimos una mirada llena de codicia y deseo carnal. Su entrepierna mostraba ambiciones hacia mí, mi cuerpo mágicamente se atiborró de combustión, sentí la humedad bajo mis bragas.

-¡Diablos!- susurré… con voz sensual.

Me pegó más a su altar corporal, me besó con coraje por recorrer cada guarida de mi boca con pasión. Nos separamos por falta de aire, suspiramos por nosotros dos. Un carraspeo sonó haciéndonos salir de nuestra burbuja. Nos separamos sutil, y giramos la cabeza quien era el que nos interrumpía, nada más y nada menos que era Emmett, negamos con la cabeza demostrando el no acuerdo.

-Tortolitos, deberían irse a un cuarto si tienen muchas ganas- rio estruendosamente.

Edward se puso muy serio, echando maldiciones con murmullos, mientras cogía mi mano para irnos de allí. Buscamos un carro para colocar los muñecos navideños, seguimos curioseando, recordé algo que deseaba regalar a Edward, mientras el miraba un muñeco alce, había dicho a él que me esperara aquí porque iba a buscar varias cositas, busqué unas semillas, un libro, una agenda. Encontré una caja rápida y pagué, empacaron mis cosas en bolsa negra, que había pedido amablemente a la joven. Rebusqué de nuevo a Edward, estaba ya reunido con su familia, haciendo cola para pagar los artículos que adquirieron. Vi dos carros lleno de mercancías, por la fila duramos media hora, pero no sentíamos el aburrimiento porque estaba reunida con Carlisle, Esme y Edward, los otros chicos estaban curioseando más cosas.

Terminamos el ajetreo, regresamos a la casa de nuevo, Esme entró siguiendo de largo a la cocina, a preparar unas onces, ya que estábamos toda la familia. Con Edward fuimos al segundo piso y entramos a su cuarto musical, me senté en un sofá al frente suyo, mientras él se sentaba en taburete de cuero, abría la tapa del piano, inspiró con sabiduría mientras en su mente se concentraba y hechizaba de su música. Con sus dedos ágiles danzaban sobre las teclas, anunciando una balada de sonidos confortantes que llenaban el ambiente, mi piel una vez más sus bellos se pusieron en alerta, sintiendo la energía que inundaba el lugar sagrado de mi adonis.

Unos golpes suaves distrajeron mi atención, entró Esme anunciando la asistencia a las onces, Edward dejó de tocar, bajó la tapa, me ofreció su mano, la agarré trayéndolo a mí y besarlo sin pudor, saboreé su lengua como sedienta de amor, su aliento descargaba a través de mi respiración, embriagué mi hocico de su olor masculino, nuevamente es inevitable no sentir mariposas en mi vientre agolpando con vigor la necesidad de un contacto íntimo. Cuando nos tocamos abajo, aprecié su dureza de nuevo, iniciamos con una guerra de besos y lamidas consoladoras por nuestros rostros, expiró bajo mi cuello, mi piel se perdió en sus caricias…

Un flash llegó a mi mente y aprecié un hombre ante mí, reaccioné violentamente, separándolo.

-¡Maldita sea!- dije con rabia.

Me levanté de la silla caminando como una fiera dando vueltas, tenía que arreglar el asunto con Jake, eso no se quedaba así, solo tenía una persona en mi vida y era Edward.

-Disculpame Edward, no fue mi intención separarte bruscamente, necesito arreglar con Jake, no puedo seguir así.

Salí de su cuarto, entré al baño y me encerré dentro de ella, mi cuerpo estaba con escalofríos, mientras susurraba su nombre. Me abracé para darme valor. Escuché golpes suaves en la puerta.

-Bella… ¿estás bien?- preguntó como un murmullo. Otra vez me perdí en su voz.

-Sí,… dame unos minutos, ve abajo y diles que ya bajo.

Miré al espejo, mi rostro denotaba desesperación, tenía dos amores, uno que tenía que acabar como correspondía ser y el otro como debía seguir. Me eché agua, me tranquilicé respirando enérgicamente. Ya estaba calmada, bajé para ir al comedor, me senté y todos me dieron una sonrisa de bienvenida. Comí con desgana, pedí perdón a Esme internamente, se me había quitado el apetito. Terminamos de cenar, pedí permiso y despedí con unas buenas noches a todos. Seguí hasta mi cuarto y me encerré en ella, me puse el pijama y me metí debajo de las cobijas, mis ojos comenzaron a picar, sin remedio inicié mi llanto para desahogar mi alma con esos encontrones inesperados, no di cuenta a qué horas quedé rendida ante el sopor del sueño, mientras Morfeo abría sus brazos y enredarme en ellos para descansar.

* * *

**_Puede que el capítulo tenga errores, no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo, pero quedé contenta de ella, me avisan si no les gustó, ^^ el próximo tendrá una ocasión navideña :)_**

**_Gracias a las chicas que me alimentaron con un review, así mismo tomo buenas críticas constructivas, recuerden, eso forma parte del proceso de aprendizaje tanto para mi como para ustedes. Las que no me dejaron un rw no _****_se preocupen, el hecho de visitarme y leer es un aliciente para mi. He visto que ya no comentan tanto como antes, no me voy a deprimir ante ello, pero si pediré especialmente a cada corazón latiente, ¿puedes recomendarme? agradezco que puedan hacerlo para apoyarme. Gracias de nuevo._**

**_Nota especial: Lamento que éste martes no haya nuevo capítulo, pero hasta el próximo viernes subiré nuevo, tomaré eso con cada viernes como dosis semanal, me ha quedado difícil llevar el ritmo de martes y viernes, por lo que yo anteriormente tenía avanzado hasta el septimo y había aprovechado en compartirlas con ustedes. También para decirles que pasé el semestre limpio, ya no tengo más presión con respecto a la universidad y estoy libre! jejejejeje xD_**

**_Las amo mucho. _****_Un abrazo, desde Colombia. Con afecto Kathy._**


	9. Navidad agitada

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenids!

**Recomendación musical: ** I Want To Know What Love Is – Mariah Carey

* * *

**Noveno capítulo:**

**Una navidad agitada**

**POV Bella**

Los primeros días que transcurrían en el mes de diciembre, a veces no se alcanzaba a disfrutar bien, por los compromisos, por las compras de regalos, por la decoración de la casa, por querer encontrarse con nuestros seres queridos para desearse una feliz navidad y buenos deseos, y con los amigos, aquellos que no se olvidaban por la amistad que llenaba en nuestras vidas. En la sala me encontraba divagando en mi amiga Ángela para adelantar cuaderno con ella, pensé en llamarla e ir a visitarla, aceptaría con satisfacción ya que deseaba verla y compartir momentos especiales entre las dos. Marqué su número, esperé un tono de descuelgue.

_-Sí_

-Hola Ángela.

_-¿Bella?_

-¿Quien más iría ser?

Risa por el otro lado del teléfono.

_-Era molestando Bella, qué alegría escucharte ¿cómo has estado?_

-Bien hermosa, bien. Y ¿tú?

_-Bien amiga. ¿Qué es de tu vida?_

-Si te contara, pero no alcanzo relatarlo por teléfono- confesé con risa.

_-¿Cómo así?, ¿qué ha habido de nuevo?-_ preguntó la aludida.

-Así como lo oyes, a propósito ¿tienes tiempo hoy? O ¿tendré que pedir una cita?- examiné con una carcajada.

_-¡Oye!-_ chilló, -_me has dejado indignada Bella_.

-Molestando amiga.

_-Si tengo tiempo hoy, ¿vendrías?_

-Sí, pasaría más tarde que desayune e iría.

_-Te espero linda._

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

_-Ok, chao-_ y colgó.

Ángela, es una persona extremadamente cariñosa, nadie podía enojarse con ella, porque inspiraba una energía tremenda para amarla sin pedir nada a cambio. Hablé con Esme, sobre mi visita a mi amiga, para decirle que no vendría hoy y tal vez mañana tampoco, ella sonrió ante mi petición.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, tú eres libre de hacer lo que desees- constató maternalmente.

-Pues, cómo llevo muchos días aquí- respondí abrasándome.

-No hay problema, ve y diviértete, cualquier cosa avísanos, estaremos aquí- expresó, cogiendo mi mentón para observarme. Me embargó tranquilidad a través de sus ojos, sonreí.

-Esme…, puedo llevarme un carro para trasladarme a donde mi amiga.

-El único carro disponible es el Aston Martini, de Edward.

Gemí, era un carro muy ostentoso para mí, pero acepté porque no había más carros. Asentí, diciéndole que lo cuidaría como mi propio hijo. Ella rió por mi ocurrencia, afirmando.

Subí al tercer piso, para coger un poco de ropa, neceser y la guardé en mi morral que había traído de mi casa, llevé el cd para escucharlo con Ángela. Bajé y caminé hasta la cocina, ella estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, me senté en la mesa, giró su cabeza y me sonrió, sirvió dos tazas de té y los trajo para colocarlo en la mesa, volvió de nuevo para traer el plato de tostadas y regresó con ellas, las colocó aquí mismo, se sentó y empezamos a desayunar, mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales, terminamos el desayuno, prometí que la llamaría para cualquier inconveniente, sin embargo también le había comentado que si en caso no vendría mañana sino hasta pasado mañana, ella aceptó sin rechistar. Me levanté, cogí la loza y la lavé, ella ayudo a secar platos y pocillos, los guardó en su sitio correspondiente. Nos abrazamos, me regaló un beso en mi frente, así como les regalaba a sus hijos.

-Bella, cuídate por favor, no queremos perderte de nuevo- expuso con voz triste.

-Esme, no te preocupes, yo me cuidaré y tampoco quiero perderlos, lo tendré en cuenta.

Me acompañó hasta el garaje, abrió la puerta, me entregó las llaves del carro y despidió con su mano agitando, mientras me dirigía al carro, desbloqueaba y entraba dentro de él, hacía el mismo gesto devolviéndole la despedida. Prendí el carro y lo puse a andar, manejé hasta el destino de mi amiga. Llegué a donde ella, agradecía que tenía un garaje, aparqué el carro cerca a la puerta, salí de ella y bloqueé el carro, caminé hasta la puerta mientras timbraba. Abrieron la puerta y salió mi amiga, sonreí internamente, suspirándola por verla. Me sonrió alegremente mientras me abrazaba.

-Bella, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Si linda- sonreí para ella, ella abrió espacio para que entrara, su casa guardaba un olor de panadería. Seguí caminando hasta la sala, las tantas veces que venía acá desde que se graduó ella como fotógrafa, tenía varios cuadros de fotografía capturando los toques mágicos impuestos en ellas. Me senté, realmente era un sitio acogedor, ella se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a platicar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el secuestro?- rio expresándolo.

Yo la observé con los ojos entrecerrados y levanté una ceja.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Con tu actitud ya me estas confirmando, lo sospecho- seguí molestándola, ya me había dado cuenta que era cómplice con ellos.

-Ay, Bella no quise decirte nada, me pidieron el favor especialmente, colaboré con la idea de Emmett, a él le di la dirección de donde trabajabas- confesó girando su cabeza a mirar otro lado.

-Ánge, mírame por favor- pedí con amabilidad.

Giró su tierna cabeza, con una mirada llena de pena y tristeza. La rodeé de mis brazos, pronunciándole seguridad. Ella me apreció, agradeció con un gesto cargado de amor a mi persona.

-Perdóname Bella- susurró recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Eso es pasado, no me arrepiento- sonreí.

Ella arrojó una lágrima suave que rodaba a través de su mejilla, pasé un dedo por ella para limpiarla. Le regalé un beso en su frente, se alejó sutilmente. Entramos a conversar y adelantar el cuaderno, contándole sobre mis recuerdos que habían llegado estando en la casa de los Cullens, ella daba el cien por ciento de atención a todo lo que relataba con detalles, muchas veces se sorprendía al ver como trabajaba mi cerebro, otras quedaba en shock asimilando las ocurrencias mías. Me gustaba contar mis experiencias a Ángela, me acompañaba en su comprensión y sabiduría por cada emoción contraída en el viaje de remembranzas, nunca reprochaba ante mi carácter al tomar decisiones, me apoyaba sin rechistar.

Se levantó del sofá, haciéndome un mimo para que la siguiera. Entramos a la cocina, había mirado el reloj de pared y reflejaba la una de la tarde, no sentía la mañana que transitaba mágicamente rápido. Ella puso a calentar el almuerzo, mientras sacaba los platos para servir, los llevo a la mesa de su cocina, una pequeña acogedora mesilla con dos puestos, colocó en cada lado un plato grande, regresó de nuevo a suministrar la comida en cada plato correspondiente, y trajo de ellos para colocarlos encima, me ofreció la silla, la cual me senté enseguida, ella hizo la misma actitud, comenzamos a almorzar, todo delicioso hecho por su propia sazón. Terminamos, ayudé a llevar la loza para el fregadero, ella instintivamente me separó de ella, porque sabía que yo hacía cualquier cosa sin importar la situación.

Lavó los platos, mientras los secaba y los guardaba en su propio lugar, regresamos a la sala, nos sentamos de nuevo, seguimos platicando más sobre nuestras vidas, propuse que saliéramos que me acompañara a comprar los regalos, accedió a acompañarme, saqué mi billetera del morral y salimos para entrar al carro. Arranqué y viajamos a Port Angeles, por todo el camino íbamos cantando de nuestras canciones preferidas, me embargó una duda, con mi dedo presioné un botón para bajar el sonido de la música.

-Ánge, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- miré recelosa mientras manejaba.

Afirmó.

-Lo de mi accidente… ¿fue producido en Port…?

Reafirmó nuevamente.

-Y como supieron, ¿quién me salvó la vida?

Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Negó con su cabeza.

-Lo siento Bella, eso no me corresponde contestar tu pregunta- giró su cabeza hacia el vidrio, sin mostrarme su acongojado rostro.

Tomé una actitud violenta dando un golpe encima de la cabrilla, sonó el pito asustando a mi amiga, reaccioné echando maldiciones mentales, nadie puede soltar una bendita confesión, lo que me faltaba, solo Edward podía contarme ello, pero acaso el tuvo que ver con el accidente… mi cuerpo comenzó con la picazón por cada músculo con un temblor despectivo inevitable. A orillé el carro, para respirar aire puro, salí del carro, caminé un poco hacia dentro del bosque, me abracé mientras me llenaba de su aire gratis, para quitarme ese dolor que acumulaba sin piedad bajo mi corazón. Enseguida sentí unos brazos que sujetaba y colmaba mi cuerpo delgado con su sabia paciencia.

-Tranquila Bella…- susurró en forma melódica haciéndome bajar la guardia.

-Edward tuvo que ver con eso…- lo dejé en forma de pregunta.

-Bella… solo te puedo decir que no, pero está implicado en ello- respondió

Sin saber que decir, mi rostro y mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse de lágrimas sin frenar, chille duro mientras mi cuerpo se embargaba en temblores, me deje caer en el pasto, inmediatamente mi amiga siguió abrazándome seguía reconfortándome.

-Este dolor me está matando Ange- musité entrecortada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, quisiera quitártelo, no puedo meterme en ello, te pido perdón de corazón- me soltó mientras se colocaba al frente mío, levantaba mi mentón para que la mirara.

La abracé como si dependiera albergándome en ella, sus brazos tomaron fortaleza para colmarme de la suya, adquiriendo valor en mi yo interior. Me separó con suavidad regalándome un gesto tierno de su parte, ella también había arrojado lágrimas compartiendo conmigo el dolor. Caminamos regresando al carro de nuevo para emprender a Port Ángeles. Aumentamos el volumen de la música, ya estaba más relajada solo faltaba unos kilómetros para entrar a la ciudad pequeña. Llegamos y buscamos una tienda de maletería, encontramos el local, una señorita muy amable nos atendió, pregunté por una maleta en cuero de oficina para hombre, me mostró caminando a su lado varias de ellas, escogimos con Ángela una que nos dejó sin respiración, era la adecuada para el padre de Edward, pedí si podían colocarle una chapa contramarcada con su nombre, ofrecían este tipo de accesorio, solicité cordialmente uno con el apellido de Carlisle, pagué y vendría mañana a recoger el paquete.

Salimos del local dirigiéndonos al carro de nuevo, entramos en él, arranqué el carro y abrimos espacio para marchar con él. Buscamos un spa para solicitar dos pases y regalarlos, hallamos uno, paré el automóvil, salimos y entramos al negocio. Un aviso que demostraba un descuento, lo cual aproveché para preguntar de varios planes que incluyera el descuento. La recepcionista nos pidió simpáticamente el sentarnos, nos asentamos en nuestras sillas respectivas, comenzó mostrando los diferentes planes que incluía las diversas actividades dentro del paquete. Asentíamos con cada pase que ofrecía, me gustó uno donde era sencillo para darle a mi madre, y el otro para Rosalie investigué uno de más calidad, calculaba el precio mentalmente lo que disponía del dinero para gastar. Con Ánge, miramos el de Rosalie y verificamos de nuevo el plan que estaba a mi gusto para ella, dispuse cerebralmente y acepté con gusto los dos planes que podía llevar a cabo pagándolo. Me dieron los dos pases, agradeciendo a la vez a la señorita por su atención y amabilidad.

Salimos del negocio y entramos al automóvil de nuevo, pregunté a mi amiga del alma, si ella deseaba comprar algo, negó con suavidad, había pasado varias horas desde que salimos de su casa, ya que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, la invité a comer, buscamos un local de comidas rápidas ya que ella tenía antojos de pizza, la observaba sutilmente, la palabra antojos significaba más, así que armé de valor para quitarme la curiosidad que rondaba por mi mente.

-Ángela, ¿tú… estás embarazada?

Me miró como si tuviera otra cabeza sorprendida.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- comentó indignada.

-Sólo pensé amiga- solté la risa sin aguantarme. Ella se puso más seria como si la hubiera ofendido, negaba con mi cabeza.

Aparqué el auto, entramos al restaurante, nos sentamos mientras esperábamos un mesero.

-Voy a comer pizza hawaiana.

-Yo creo que voy a comer una pizza ranchera.

Apareció una mesera, preguntó por nuestro pedido y de tomar una limonada y un Sprite. Cada uno entramos en su propio mundo mientras esperábamos el pedido. A los cinco minutos nos trajeron la pizza y las bebidas. Iniciamos la comida, comimos con antojos mientras charlábamos de cosas sin importancia, terminamos de cenar, pagué y arrancamos ya de vuelta a Forks. Me encontraba manejando cuando me asustó ella con un agite de sus manos en mi brazo pidiendo urgentemente parar, lo aparqué bruscamente a orillándome, abrió la puerta violentamente mientras se agachaba y empezaba a vomitar, salí del carro para acompañarla, le sobaba la espalda para que no sufriera de tantas convulsiones. Terminó su rito inesperado, se recomponía de la actitud involuntaria de su cuerpo, estaba supremamente empapada, la observé muy pálida, le ofrecí llevarla a una clínica y negó alegando que tal vez había sido la pizza. No le dije nada, la ayudé a levantarse para acompañarla al carro y se sentara. Puse en marcha el carro, íbamos a mitad del camino, llegamos a la casa, su cuerpo estaba con una tembladera sutil, entramos a la casa, la acompañé hasta su cuarto, le pedí que se acostara y le llevaba una aromática.

Caminé hasta la cocina a preparar una infusión de hierbitas para calmar y reponerla de su estado estomacal. Subí hasta el segundo piso con el pocillo, se lo ofrendé la cual aceptó y tomó un sorbo de ella.

-Gracias Bella.

-De nada Ánge- contesté asintiendo.

-Esta rica la aromática- sonrió al probar nuevamente la infusión.

Asentí, aprobando su piropo.

Me senté en un sillón, mientras veía a ella tomar el agua con lentitud. Terminó al momento, pedí la taza, ella me lo pasó, bajé y lavé la loza sucia. Subí nuevamente, entré y acompañé otro rato a mi amiga.

-Tu esposo, ¿a qué horas llegas?

-Estará llegando a las diez de la noche.

Miré mi reloj y reflejaba las nueve y media de la noche. Acompañaría otro rato a mi amiga mientras llega su esposo.

-Bella…- susurró débilmente.

-Ánge…-vociferé un poco duro, mientras giraba mi rostro hacia ella porque tenía los ojos cerrados. La estuve moviendo para que abriera sus ojos y nada que los llegaba a mover. Mi cuerpo empezó a ponerse tembloroso por la situación que confrontaba. Llamé inmediatamente a Edward para que me colaborara a bajar a Ánge para llevarla a la clínica lo más pronto posible. Marqué, al segundo tono contestó.

-Mi vida- respondió en forma sensual.

-Edward…- contesté un poco brusca.

-¿Qué te sucede mi diosa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Puedes venir hasta donde Ánge ya, se me desmayo y no responde- confesé acongojada.

-Ya voy mismo para allá, estoy cerca, estoy allí en unos minutos.

-Te espero- y colgué.

Seguí llamándola, pero no me respondía con alguna señal, traté de levantarla, pero sentía el doble del peso de mi cuerpo, esperaría pacientemente a Edward. Enseguida llegó timbrando, bajé inmediatamente, suerte que no me había tropezado en la bajada de las escaleras. Abrí la puerta y entró mi adonis bastante preocupado. Lo invité que fuera al segundo piso, mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa en la cocina. En su momento más rápido vi bajando Edward con ella cargándola en sus brazos fuertes, seguía hasta el carro, yo salí detrás de él cerrando la puerta, luego abrí la puerta trasera para que él la acomodara en el puesto, entré en ella para acogerla en mis brazos, y Edward por su parte entro corriendo a su lado para arrancar el carro, a los pocos minutos encontramos el hospital, aparcó el carro con agilidad mientras abría la puerta de mi lado y él la sacaba con seguridad y rapidez para entrarla al hospital, seguí caminando a su lado un poco desesperada, encontramos una camilla, apareció una enfermera.

-¿Que tiene la señorita?- mientras revisaba sus signos vitales

-Ella se desmayo, pero antes había vomitado- contesté nerviosa.

-Voy a hacerle unos análisis de sangre- miró dubitativa.

-Sí ¿qué debo hacer?

-Rellenar este formulario- ofreció dándome un papel. Miré a Edward y me acompañaba.

Me senté en una silla y empecé a anotar los datos importantes de mi amiga, sentí un beso suyo en mi mejilla, giré mi cabeza y admiré su semblante, estaba cansado y tenía ojeras, levanté un dedo mío y lo acaricié bajo sus ojos.

-¿Qué tienes cariño?

-Nada corazón, el trabajo, me tocó un día bastante pesado.

Sonreí para ayudarlo a relajar, seguí concentrada en el formulario. Terminé de completar todos los datos, busqué la enfermera que estaba en un cuarto, miré a mi amiga y todavía seguía inconsciente, la enfermera rubia tenía un frasco de muestras de sangre que salía de la habitación ofreciendo quedarnos con ella, mientras buscaba a un doctor. Admiré la blancura que rodeaba su rostro decaído y sin vida, tan solo respiraba pero inocente de lo que le rodeaba. Abracé a mi Edward mientras esperábamos pacientemente al doctor.

-Buenas noches-

Salí de mi ensueño que había adquirido por estar refugiada en los brazos de mi adonis.

-Buenas noches Doctor- susurré escuálidamente.

-¿Cuáles fueron los síntomas de la paciente?- examinó atentamente a mí.

-En las horas de la tarde, comimos pizza, luego de un rato que veníamos viajando por carro, pidió urgentemente que parara porque tenía ganas de vomitar. Así sucedió, vomitó todo lo que había comido, luego de estas, llegamos a la casa y la noté muy pálida, pedí amablemente que se recostara en su cama mientras le llevaba una infusión aromática.

-Comprendo, esperaremos los resultados- objetó mientras revisaba a ella todos sus signos vitales.

Llegó la enfermera con unos papeles en sus manos entregándolos al doctor. Los ojeó y nos miró a los dos.

-¿Sabían ustedes que ella está embarazada?- inquirió misteriosamente.

Miré a Ángela y sabía desde mi corazón que ella estaba preñada, pero no quiso admitirlo. Admiré el semblante del doctor.

-Lo sabía pero no podía demostrarlo si verdaderamente estaba embarazada o no.

-En resultados, ella está embarazada, tendremos que hacerle otros análisis para saber cuánto tiempo lleva de embarazo.

Admití.

-Pero, ¿cuándo reaccionará ella?

-En un rato ya estará saliendo de su desmayo.

Salió de nuevo el doctor con la enfermera, dejándonos solos, Edward me miró con intensidad, acercándose a mi rostro, nos regalamos un dulce contacto de labios, llevándome hasta el cielo por su gesto hermoso y tierno hacia mi persona. Me despegué gradualmente para acercarme a mi amiga, la vigilé hasta que llegara el doctor. Regresó en un instante la enfermera, con un algodón y un líquido, observé que era alcohol, empapó con un poco de él y lo pasó por la nariz de mi amiga. Apenas reaccionó moviendo sus parpados haciendo una mueca.

-Mm- susurró ella débilmente mientras abría sus ojos.

-Ánge… me escuchas- hablé con energía contenta.

Volteó su cara buscando el sonido y me miró dibujando una sonrisa endeblemente.

-Don… de es… toy- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Amiga, estas aquí en la clínica, te desmayaste- la contemplé con intensidad.

Abrió sus orbitas con exageración, había tratado de pararse, pero la enfermera había impedido ello.

-Señorita Ángela, tenga la amabilidad de recostarse de nuevo, mientras el Doctor regresa de nuevo- pidió con exigencia.

Tomo una actitud autómata ante el pedido de la enfermera. Ella me había mirado perdida y no comprendía el momento de su inconsciencia. La calmé acariciándole su cabeza. Regresó el Doctor.

-Ya se despertó la paciente, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien Doctor, pero ¿qué hago aquí?

-Tranquila Señora Ángela, no ha sido nada grave, sólo son buenas noticias- sonrió dándole seguridad abrazando el hombro de ella. Mi amiga por su parte estaba deduciendo mi inquietud que le había dicho en la pizzería.

-Y ¿cuál es la buena noticia?- examinó sutilmente con temblor.

-¿Estas preparada para ello?- inquirió el médico profesionalmente.

Asintió con curiosidad.

-Estas embarazada, felicitaciones, serás mamá- comentó el Doctor con emoción.

Ella escuchó esa noticia y se les aguaron los ojos inevitablemente. Yo me acerqué para abrazarla y felicitarla por mi parte, me aleje con suavidad, admiré su cara y tenía unas lágrimas acercándose a sus ojos. Edward también la abrazó susurrándole palabras de aliento a su persona. El doctor pidió amablemente que la dejáramos descansar y que pudiéramos ver por ella mañana. Ella coincidió que la dejáramos sola, pero me negué evidentemente no deseaba dejarla sola, además que me había acompañado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

-Bella ve a descansar tu, hazlo por mí- expresó con ternura.

-Está bien hermosa, vengo por ti mañana-

Nos despedimos con un abrazo fuerte, diciéndole que vendría en la mañana temprano. Edward por su parte se despidió de ella con un beso en su frente deseándole que se repusiera y descansara. Salimos los dos de la habitación cogidos de las manos, llegamos hasta la salida y nos miramos.

-Gracias corazón- susurré sensualmente en su oído.

-De nada mi diosa- contestó en forma suave y gentil.

Caminamos hasta donde estaba su carro, abrió de él para entrar y sentarme, lo realicé en forma desganada. Viajamos de nuevo hasta la casa de Ángela, aparcó su carro y me miró dudoso.

-Yo me sigo quedando aquí Edward- indiqué con firmeza.

-No hay problema princesa- asintió con tristeza.

-Pasa buenas noches cariño- me acerqué abrazándolo y dándole una caricia melancólica en sus labios.

-Tú también hermosa, aunque no las pasaré bien- expresó triste.

-Tú puedes cariño, esta separación también la hago es para arreglar mi situación con Jacob.

Afirmó con apatía. Me bajé del carro, cerrando a su vez la puerta agitando una mano mía en señal de despedida. Entré a la casa, y cerré de ella con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente. Lo extrañaba terriblemente, subí al segundo piso, me cambié de ropas, me acosté y cerré los ojos lánguidamente. En un rato ya estaba perdiéndome en el mundo de los sueños cuando sentí varios golpes en la puerta. Me desperté furiosamente, levantándome y acercándome a la ventana, divisé el carro volvo de Edward… mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente. Bajé corriendo por las escaleras a abrirle.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?- constaté sorprendida.

Entró abrazándome fuerte, sentí un olor ligero de… alcohol. Me separé abruptamente de él prendiendo la luz del pasillo, como todo estaba oscuro no me había fijado que estaba un poco tomado.

-Bella…- me miró perdido hacia mí.

Se encontraba sonrojado, con un semblante serio y triste, no había una pizca de él alegría, solo existía en su alma como la melancolía y pesadez de congoja. Cogí su rostro para buscarle sus ojos hacia mí, pero se les desviaba con facilidad. Cerré la puerta, lo guié subiendo por las escaleras para que se acostara conmigo. Lo senté en la cama, le quité los zapatos, le quité la chaqueta, su corbata y la camisa, quedó en camiseta, le solté un poco el pantalón quitándole la correa. Lo acosté dentro de las cobijas, entró enseguida al universo de Morfeo. Baje para apagar la luz y volver a acostarme, me acurruqué a su lado, donde abrió sus brazos y me refugié en ellos.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos por el rayo del sol que pegaba justamente en mi párpado haciendo fuerza, hice pereza, elevando mis brazos y escuché un sonido, giré mi cabeza al otro lado y estaba mi adonis bello durmiente, le di un beso en su frente, donde movió sus párpados abriéndolos poco a poco, me curioseó, me di cuenta que tenía una pelea mental.

-Tranquilo cariño, no ha sucedido nada- lo abracé con amor proporcionándole confianza.

Me sonrió e hizo un gesto doloroso, donde levantó su mano y lo colocó en su cabeza.

-Me duele la cabeza- comentó con voz ronca.

-Si mi adonis, anoche estuviste tomando y llegaste aquí, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Cerró sus ojos como si quisiera meterlos dentro de su cabeza.

-Ay Bella, perdóname por favor, no sé qué me pasó, recuerdo cuando fui a un bar sintiéndome como el ser más miserable del mundo, bebí pero no fue mucho.

-¿Porqué te sentiste así cariño?

-No puedo decirte, sólo me llegó el recuerdo y quedé destrozado nuevamente.

-Edward…- me paré de la cama ya entrando a la irritación, evidentemente ya lo mostraba por mis poros. Maldita situación, otra vez con lo mismo.

-Amor…- susurró con desconsuelo.

-No, Edward, me estoy cansando de esta circunstancia, me pones entre la espada y la pared, te advierto, pronto necesito saber de tu desaparición en mi vida- constaté enojada al cien por ciento. Estaba cansada de ello, necesitaba hacer algo para quitármelo de mi cuerpo, -Nos vemos en estos días en tu casa.

Me fui para el baño, encerrándome allí, me despojé del pijama y entré a darme un baño para olvidar el momento. Escuché sus golpes por la puerta del baño, pero los ignoré, cesaron de ellos, mientras cerraba la llave de la ducha, escuchaba que bajaba al primer piso y abría la puerta de la calle cerrándola. Varias lágrimas arrojaron combinándose con el agua, me agaché y me abracé fuertemente, sollozando hasta no más poder. Terminé mi baño, me sequé y salí al cuarto para vestirme, me acerqué sigilosamente por la ventana y no había rastros del volvo. Me vestí para salir a recoger a mi amiga y traerla a la casa. Salí y entré al carro, expresé una blasfemia, el carro es de Edward, todo de él invita amarlo sin condiciones y perdonar su desaparición. Puse a andar el automóvil, llegué sin demorarme tanto a la clínica, aparqué y entré al lugar, pregunté a una enfermera para poder visitar a mi amiga. Le di el número de su habitación, me guió nuevamente al sitio, entré y estaba ella radiante y feliz.

-Buenos días la mamá más hermosa del mundo- saludé con alegría.

-Bella…- contestó con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien amiga, te estaba esperando porque ya me dieron de alta, sólo falta que tú firmes- contestó observándome con curiosidad poniéndome incomoda, agaché mi cabeza.

-Bella ¿qué te sucede?, tienes los ojos rojos- examinó levantándose de la cama.

Mis ojos estaban picando de nuevo, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía hablar con fluidez.

-Nada…- susurré con voz entrecortada, mientras me abrazaba.

Me rodeó de sus bracitos enfundándome valor y apoyo moral, inevitablemente empecé a gimotear de nuevo. Necesitaba sacarme ese nudo ya de mi cuerpo, me estaba haciendo mucho mal.

-Vamos y ahora me cuentas ¿sí?

Asentí, fui hasta la recepción para firmar el alta de mi amiga, la esperé en la entrada para acompañarla. Salió ella y la acompañé hasta el carro, le abrí la puerta, entró y se sentó, cerré la puerta mientras iba caminando para mi lado entrando y puse a caminar el carro. Llegamos a la casa en un silencio absoluto, porque no deseaba platicar, sólo necesitaba recobrar fuerzas para hablarlo con ella. Nos entramos y nos sentamos en la sala, ella se acomodó en un sillón y yo esperé pacientemente la invitación. Asintió y comenzamos la charla habitual, se quedó sorprendida cuando le conté que había venido Edward un poco tomado, y lo de la medio discusión con él en el desacuerdo. Ella negó un poco con su cabeza estando en el acuerdo de Edward, yo me sorprendí por la actitud de ella.

-No es lo que piensas Bella…- contestó suave.

Mi mente estaba como una bomba para estallar, maldije nuevamente, mi estomago gruñó fuertemente, miré a Ángela y estaba atorada de la risa por mi canto inesperado. Me dirigí hasta la cocina a preparar el primer día del desayuno. Terminé con ello y serví en el comedor de la cocina, llamé a Ánge y la invité, desayunamos tranquilamente, terminó ella ávidamente el desayuno sin darme cuenta que iba hasta ahora en la mitad. Terminé con la comida, levanté los platos de la mesa y los lavé. Ella ya había subido a su cuarto, que deseaba descansar un rato allí. Salí por el patio de la casa, era un precioso pequeño jardín, me recosté en el pasto y cerré los ojos. La luz que me embargó haciéndome regresar a mi pasado.

**-Flash Back-**

_Todo azul celeste en el espacio cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba en un cuarto inmaculadamente solemne y ordenado, era el cuarto de Edward, lo reconocí por el olor. Giré mi cabeza y estaba mi adonis durmiendo apaciblemente. Lo besé en sus labios probando su miel de la alborada, suspiré fuertemente por el mimo que había hecho. El despertó con fineza abriendo sus párpados, con sus ojos penetrándome hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, había susurrado una palabra deliciosa para mis tímpanos, amaba irremediablemente con locura a este hombre, cualquier actitud suya me hacía temblar el camino por donde pisaba._

_-Buenos días princesa._

_-Buenos días mi amor._

_Nos besamos con un toque de amor y alegría, volviéndonos sedientos de nuestros besos. _

_-Te voy a extrañar mucho amor, un año es un año sin verte- confesé tristemente._

_-Y yo más amor, no te imaginarás que estaré lejos de ti y solo allá en Londres- expresó con una tristeza profunda._

_Asentí, mientras nos levantábamos, ya que viajaba hoy mismo. Entramos a darnos un baño relajante, tan solo unas caricias y unos besos desesperados recorrían por nuestros cuerpos. Acabamos con el baño, cada uno se vistió, apenas estaba ya nerviosa porque no quisiera que se fuera tan lejos, pero es su sueño y lo apoyaré, desayunamos en carreras con la familia._

_Salimos con toda la familia para el aeropuerto, viajamos hasta Port Ángeles para que viajara mi adonis. Llegamos a la entrada del lugar que menos ansiaba estar allí, vendría la dolorosa despedida la cual no deseaba hacerlo. Edward llegó a hacer fila para pasar por la ventanilla para registrar su pasaje, demoró un poco mientras lo esperaba, estaba preparándome físicamente y mentalmente separarme de él por tan solo un año._

_Llegó el momento menos ansiado, nos miramos un largo rato, nos abrazamos con ímpetu._

_-Te amo mi diosa- susurró en mi oído derecho._

_-Yo también, más de lo que te imaginas- constaté con voz entrecortada._

_Nos besamos largo, cuando anunciaron la salida para coger el avión, mi cuerpo se estremeció tan solo dejar de sentirlo en mi cuerpo, mi rostro ya estaba empañado de lágrimas. Edward se acercó a darme otro abrazo para reconfortarme._

_-Mi princesa linda, yo vendré por ti en un año, solo espérame corazón._

_Asentí con suavidad ofrendándole seguridad y confianza para esperarlo, todo por el amor hacia él. Le regalé una de las sonrisas que le gustaba solo para él. Me devolvió una de las suyas haciéndome latir fuertemente mi motor de la vida, nuevamente nos dimos otro mimo cariñoso de labios. _

_-Cuídate y suerte allá- sonreí triste._

_-Gracias amor, te amo mucho- expresó acongojado con unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Les pase mis dedos para limpiárselos._

_-Por favor… te están esperando- murmuré mientras me recomponía para regalarle otra sonrisa fuerte._

_Asintió y se despidió de la familia con agilidad y fue hasta la entrada para abordar. Mi cuerpo otra vez sintió la soledad y melancolía que transmitía cada poro de mi piel. Me abrazaba mientras sentía unos brazos rodearme en mi cintura, sabía que era la enana, ella también estaba sollozando ligeramente._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Abrí mis ojos y sentí con una brisa gélida que acariciaba mi rostro sintiendo más frio en algunas partes. Palpé mi cara con mis dedos de la mano derecha y estaba bañada por mis lágrimas, mi brazo se erizó el sólo haber conmemorado esa remembranza. Me erguí del pasto, entré y subí a indagar donde andaba mi amiga. La encontré en su cuarto, estaba dormida, salí de allí y entré al cuarto de huéspedes. Me recosté al lado donde había dormido… expresé mentalmente la blasfemia hacia él nuevamente.

El día pasó sin mayor actividad, acompañando a Ángela, a la vez que ella estaba esperando a su esposo Ben que se habían casado hace más de un año, estaba de viaje de negocios. Llegó la noche, preparé de nuevo las cosas, en la tarde había dedicado el tiempo para empacar cada regalo estrictamente con papel de regalos de acuerdo a su personalidad, quedé contenta por los aspectos de cada uno. Aunque unos tenía que esperarlos mañana que me llegan aquí en las horas del medio día, viajaría de nuevo a la casa en las horas de la tarde. El amanecer me llegó como un golpe de aliento para mi corazón haciéndolo vigoroso y radiante en sus latidos. Me había levantado lo más temprano para dejarle la sorpresa regalo a mi amiga, debajo del árbol sin que se dé cuenta de ello, un día más anhelado para celebrar una navidad con la familia ausente y a la vez cerca.

Me despedí de mi amiga después de esperar los encargos que había pedido para llevarlos como regalos de navidad, dejé todo en bolsas negras metiéndolos al carro. Manejé sin afanes para la casa de los Cullen, llegué en un rato a la mansión, situé el automóvil en la entrada el garaje, salí de él. Me dirigí a la entrada del lugar, y pulse el timbre. Enseguida se asomó una cabecita de color azabache con una mirada intensa de color azul cielo. Me sonrió dándome espacio para seguir, entré y me ofrendó un arrumaco de brazos rodeándolos en mi cintura para corresponderle el gesto. El sitio tan acogedor y esplendoroso sentir la calidez que emanaba y fluía por todo el rincón de ella, e inmaculadamente adornado con motivos navideños que atrapaba cualquier atención para perdernos en ella.

Estaba toda la familia salvo Edward que no se encontraba aquí en el primer piso. Saludé de abrazo a Esme mientras me declaraba con un beso en mi frente, Carlisle con un fuerte y cálido cariño de brazos, Emmett enseguida vino hasta mí para levantarme y darme vueltas como si fuera una niña pequeña, amaba esos abrazos de osos sinceros y espontáneos. Rose apenas me saludo con un asentimiento, Jazz me rodeó con sus brazos fuertes dedicándome un mimo especial del suyo con gentileza y amabilidad mientras me sonreía. A todos los miré expectantes por saber el siguiente personaje, ninguno quiso darme una señal de ello, ignoré demostrándole un poco de apatía frente a ello con una sonrisa para evitar inquietarlos. Caminé hacia la salida para sacar la bolsa de regalos, agradecía que los hubiera puesto en bolsa negra para no demostrar curiosidad. Me devolví para colocarlos bajo el árbol navideño, emanaba de ello el olor delicioso a pino con su sabio acogimiento y querer estar todo el tiempo al lado de él para embriagarme de su aroma natural.

Regresé a sacar mi maleta y subí hasta el tercer piso, entré al cuarto de Edward, me embargó una tristeza penetrante, me acosté en la cama y jadeé con intensidad por su olor varonil en la cama, fatalmente empecé a lloriquear sin remedio, mi cuerpo por un momento se sintió fatigado ofreciendo nuevamente entrar al mundo onírico. No sé cuánto minutos o horas había tolerado mientras dormía plácidamente, sentí un toque tibio por mi mejilla haciéndome cubrir de descargas vibrantes por todo mi piel. Abrí con docilidad mis membranas y reparé su figura masculina a mi lado como una sombra debido que todo estaba lóbrego.

-Mi diosa…- susurró gélidamente con su voz aterciopelada.

-Mm…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con calidad de ternura.

Asentí perezosamente.

-¿Podemos conversar?- cuestionó con esperanzas.

Nuevamente asentí mientras me sentaba en la cama, él se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Perdóname por el mal rato en la mañana- musitó con voz baja.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza. Él me observó con cautela cargándose de nuevo con tristeza y nostalgia en su contemplación.

-Lo siento Edward.

-Te comprendo.

-Por ser el día de hoy, prométame que te sentirás bien por tu familia y haré lo mismo, esta misma noche me tendrás una respuesta de una fecha para hablar juntos y arreglar lo nuestro.

Estuvo meditándolo y aceptó la propuesta. Distinguió su reloj por la hora.

-Son las diez de la noche.

Abrí mis parpados con sorpresa, todo este tiempo había dormido, sin sentir el pasar de las horas. Me ofreció su mano para bajarme de la cama, donde acepté con un poco de rechazo hacia su persona. Bajamos al primer piso, el ambiente brindaba una suave melodía calurosa que te invitaba a quedarte allí extasiándote de su sonido, estaba toda la familia Cullen, mis padres y dos personas más que no conocía. Me acerqué de sorpresa a mi madre por detrás para abrazarla, no podía evitarlo, era mi mejor amiga, la llené de mimos atrapándola, ella reía contagiosamente, se giró para regalarme su cariño y llenarme de ella. Saludé a mi padre con un abrazo seco. Esme divisó el momento para empezar con la cena navideña, donde invitó con cariño a cada uno que nos sentáramos en el comedor sagrado. Todos nos dirigimos allí, me senté al lado de mi madre y de mi padre, y cada uno se registró en su puesto correspondiente.

La enana no estaba, enseguida llegó con una bandeja grande donde mostraba apetitosamente un pavo asado, ineludiblemente mi agua se hizo agua el solo oler el aroma que despojaba inocentemente, Esme traía dos bandejas más, una de ellas era ensalada y la otra era patatas. Todos consumimos amenamente la cena agradable mientras charlábamos, terminamos de la comida sagrada, pasamos todos a la sala ya que pasaba a ser casi las doce de la noche, Esme llevó copas con vino para pasar a cada integrante de la familia, una vez estuvimos unos sentados en el piso y otros en los sofás tranquilamente, Carlisle propuso un brindis.

-Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por acompañarnos y por hacer parte de nuestra familia, que siga creciendo y se mantenga unida por mucho tiempo más- sonrió cuando terminó su discurso.

Todos acercamos las copas en el centro para dar el repique de cristales. Me llené de una alegría acosadora, me sentía tan bien en el calor familiar sincero. Pasado algunos minutos, comenzamos con la cuenta regresiva para la navidad, la enana empezó con su conteo y nos animaba para decirlo en coro, al final cuando dijimos uno, todos nos dimos un abrazo fuerte. Cada gesto sonriente en sus rostros demostraba la felicidad del momento por estar reunidos. Abracé a mi adonis con amor, dejando atrás la rabieta, el mismo acto lo forjó penetrando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo delgado y pequeño, besó mi frente con ternura.

-A repartir regalos de navidad- vociferó la duende con saltos que invitaba a carcajear por su energía incontrolable.

Cogió cada regalo llevándolo a cada integrante de la familia, me tocó muchos regalos por mi parte, donde no hallaba el asombro y sorpresa por la cantidad, abrí con suavidad cada regalo, cada corazón y alma sincero dentro de ella para mi persona, me regalaba una sonrisa, varias ropas me trajeron esta navidad, un diario, un collar y aretes hermosos y sencillos, un kit de cremas corporales y demás artículos que no nombraría porque era mucho, me dirigí a cada persona a dar el agradecimiento sincero por el obsequio, regresé a mi puesto. Miré cada rostro con su sonrisa mientras abrían cada regalo también.

-Bella…- susurró con voz entrecortada Alice. -Aw voy a ir a un evento de moda- me sonrió angelicalmente mientras me envolvía de sus bracitos pequeños. -Gracias Bella.

-De nada hermana- contesté felizmente.

Esme vino hacia mí para regalarme su mimo abrazador donde me refugiaba en él. -Gracias hija, voy a sembrarlas cuando pase el invierno.

Asentí satisfecha.

-El regalo es maravilloso- interrumpió gradualmente Carlisle, para agradecerme por el presente que le había dado. Me ciñó con calidad de paternidad.

-De nada Carlisle, ha sido con cariño.

-Amor…- mi madre tenía los ojos en platos casi acercándose una lágrima entre ellos, -voy a ir un spa, gracias mi vida-, se secó una lagrima sutilmente con su dedo.

-Con cariño madre- me acerqué a estrecharla con afecto.

-Gracias Bella- con su actitud apática Rosalie me expresó.

-De nada- mientras asentía nuevamente tímida.

Todos fueron suministrándome la gratitud por el detalle inesperado para cada integrante de la familia, a Jasper le había regalado una agenda para su trabajo de psicólogo. A Emmett y a mi padre le regalé una entrada vip para el futbol americano.

Edward se acercó sigilosamente para rodearme de sus brazos gentiles y afectuosos.

-Gracias amor, disfrutaré de un ópera contigo- sonrió dulcemente mientras me susurraba en mi oído haciéndome temblar ligeramente.

-De nada corazón- respondí orgullosa.

Terminado el momento del descubrimiento de los agasajos, mis padres pidieron permiso para irse a su casa, me despedí de ellos correspondiéndoles por su presencia aquí, ya que era un momento significativo en mi vida. Los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, donde fui a darme cuenta por sus aspectos físico y parecidos, supe que formaban parte de la familia Cullen también, no tuve contacto con ellos pero si me despedí de ellos con cordialidad y respeto. Jasper me beso en mi frente sonriéndome deseándome buenas noches, Rosalie apenas susurró buenas noches caminando. Recogí todos los regalos y los subí al tercer piso. Bajé de nuevo para despedirme de la familia, reconocí el gran valor de las cosas pequeñas de la vida. A cada uno le di un gesto amoroso de mi parte, me sentía cansada de nuevo, no comprendía por qué. En fin, me topé con Edward y me invitó que subiera con él, admití subiendo a su lado por las escaleras. Alcanzamos hasta la puerta de su cuarto, me sonrió y ofreció dándome espacio para seguir dentro, caminé hasta el lecho y me asenté en él, Edward por su parte actuó el mismo acto mío.

-Bella, mi vida- me sonrió mientras seguía platicando, -estás de acuerdo si me das el plazo de unos días o máximo un mes para contarte mi pasado oscuro- preguntó con timidez y atiborrado de miedo.

Asentí con ternura ofreciendo mis manos para sentirlas en mí. Sonrió un poco mejor montando sus manos encima de las mías, sentí la caricia que recorría a través de mis poros erizándolos por su contacto ingenuo de ambas partes. Lo atraje a mí para robarle un beso, donde resulté sorprendida escuchando un susurro en mi oído haciéndome estremecer completamente mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi centro sentir cosquillas inocentes, dejándome preñada de lujuria casta.

* * *

**_Gracias a las chicas que me alimentaron con un review, así mismo tomo buenas críticas constructivas, recuerden, eso forma parte del proceso de aprendizaje tanto para mi como para ustedes. Las que no me dejaron un rw no _****_se preocupen, el hecho de visitarme y leer es un aliciente para mi. He visto que ya no comentan tanto como antes, no me voy a deprimir ante ello, pero si pediré especialmente a cada corazón latiente, ¿puedes recomendarme? agradezco que puedan hacerlo para apoyarme. Gracias de nuevo._**

**_Lamento la demora en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero sinceramente anduve muy ocupada, en si tuve una navidad agitada, concentrándome en otras cosas y cada día le escribía un pedazo a la historia, les convido con un capítulo bastante largo y entretenido. Quiero desearles a cada corazón latiente un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, gracias por seguirme y que el nuevo año sea mejor para todas y todos los que me leen. Que el creador del universo les colme de amor, salud, prosperidad, sabiduría y mucha energía para empezar el año con el pie izquierdo jejejejeje, mentiras con el pie derecho._**

**_Un abrazo caluroso para todos. Nos vemos el año entrante jejejeje xD. El próximo capítulo ya tendrá otra escena lemonera xD así como soy de pervertida innata, ^^._**

**_Chaiito, con afecto Kathy._**


	10. Mi pesadilla endulzante

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenids!

**Recomendación musical: **La cosa más bella – Eros Ramazzotti

* * *

**Decimo capítulo:**

**Mi pesadilla endulzante.**

**POV Edward.**

Trabajo y más trabajo revestido en él para olvidar mi pesadilla diaria que me persigue con mucho valor, para torturarme día a día acabándome, y no encontrar una luz o esperanza tratando de salir de este embrollo. Nuevos amaneceres ganaban a mi presencia, empapado de sudores y temblores mientras martillaba mi mente para borrar los episodios que atormentaban sin perdón. Escuché el sonido de un celular haciéndome salir del aturdimiento mental, la melodía que acompañaba mi cuarto era de Bella.

-Mi vida- manifesté en forma sensual.

-Edward…- respondió un poco ruda.

-¿Qué te sucede mi diosa?- pregunté preocupado.

-Puedes venir hasta donde Ánge ya, se me desmayo y no responde- contó acongojada.

-Ya voy mismo para allá, estoy cerca, estoy allí en unos minutos.

-Te espero.

Salí de la casa corriendo para llegar al destino de Bella con mi volvo, llegué en menos de cinco minutos, timbré y enseguida abrió la puerta mi diosa, cargaba un semblante pálido y preocupado, me invitó al segundo piso donde sabría que estaba Ángela. Subí con ella, entré al cuarto guiada por Bella, y realmente estaba inconsciente, así que la levante con cuidado y bajé con ella para llevarla a la clínica, mi diosa entró en la parte trasera del volvo para cuidar a su amiga. Yo arranqué lo más veloz que ofrecía el carro, arribamos frente al lugar y cargué de nuevo a Ángela, entramos en él, mientras bella buscaba una camilla y la colocaba con delicadeza en ella, apareció una enfermera, ella nos pregunto por la desmayada, Bella se limitó a responder las preguntas y nos sentamos mientras rellenaba un formulario, le di un beso en su suave y tersa mejilla, olí profundamente su aroma natural, ella giró su cabeza para admirar mi semblante, un dedo surcaba bajo mis ojeras notorias con una caricia. Preguntó por mi expresión cansada, le contesté con gentileza sobre mi trabajo del día de hoy. La acompañé mientras llevaban a su amiga a una habitación, refugié a mi Bella en mis brazos.

Ella en mis extremidades la sentía tan frágil humana, delicada y acongojada, reverenciaba tenerla de vuelta para mi, adoraba su calor humano, sus latidos del corazón como sinfonía para mis sentidos, ella despertó con tranquilidad que había llegado el doctor a atender a la paciente. Bella pacienzudamente respondió las preguntas realizadas por el doctor. La admiré con intensidad, me acerqué ligeramente a su rostro para besarla, sentía esta necesidad de tener un mimo afectuoso con ella, nos separamos, ya que ella quería seguir vigilando a su amiga. En unos minutos regresó la enfermera para atender a la paciente, le pasó el algodón bajo su nariz y ella reaccionó suave. Habló entrecortado con mi Bella, se desesperó en un momento porque se sentía perdida tratando de levantarse, pero mi diosa la había consolado, regresó nuevamente el doctor y le hizo unas interrogaciones. La pregunta más terrible al hacerle a la paciente arrojó unas lágrimas y Bella la abrazaba calmándola y felicitándola, yo me acerqué para darle un abrazo y felicitarle por su nuevo miembro en la familia que vendría.

Con Bella nos despedimos de ella, porque deseaba que nos marcháramos a descansar, avanzamos hasta la salida y luego nos dirigimos hasta mi volvo, abrí la puerta del lado derecho para que entrara mi diosa, cerré a su vez la puerta encaminando hacia mi lado, entré y arranqué hasta la casa de Ángela. Admiré su semblante cansado y adquirí una sintonía dudosa.

-Yo me sigo quedando aquí Edward- afirmó decidida.

-No hay problema princesa- asentí con tristeza.

-Pasa buenas noches cariño- me abrazó dándome una caricia melancólica en mis labios. Amaba y añoraba esos locos labios rosados y apetitosos

-Tú también hermosa, aunque no las pasaré bien- conté acongojado.

-Tú puedes cariño, esta separación también la hago es para arreglar mi situación con Jacob.

Su nombre causó enfermedad al instante en mi cuerpo, el hombre quién sin interés la acompañó en su momento más delicado del accidente, fui muy egoísta reconociendo el error más estúpido que había tomado… alejándome de ella, también que me había dejado un mal sabor al saber que ella no me reconocería porque había mandado a investigar el estado de mi diosa. Afirmé desganado, se bajó del carro cerrando la puerta y agito su mano en señal de despedida, arranqué enseguida, mi alma se llenó de soledad al instante por no poseerla en mis brazos, expresé muchas maldiciones mentales odiándome cada vez más, manejando llegué a un lugar para ahogar mi dolor en alcohol, ansiaba embriagarme para perder una vez más mi pesadilla que acosaba cada instante mi alma.

Aparqué y entré a un bar, me senté en una de las sillas frente a la barra y pedí un trago de tequila al barman para iniciar, me dejaron la copa mientras servía de él llenándola, atrapé la copa y me tomé todo el líquido, mientras el néctar alcohólico quemaba mi garganta y mi esófago, mi mente se llenó de nuevo ese recuerdo maldito que me dejaba indefenso, escuché una voz… giré mi cabeza y divisé su persona.

-Hola…-susurró sensualmente.

-Hola- contesté con apatía.

-¿Cómo estás nene?- preguntó con más sensualidad arrolladora. Mi cuerpo no había reaccionado frente a la mujer, pero la palabra nene me hizo alucinar llenándome de ira, bajé mis manos escondiéndolas en mis piernas apretándolas duro porque deseaba pegar a alguien, descargar mi rabia que empezaba a acumular. Mi semblante reflejaba una seriedad absurda, no tenía ganas de platicar con aquella mujer. Contesté rudamente mirándola mal, enfrentó mi respuesta haciéndome una mueca visible en su rostro y se fue alejando y echando palabrotas murmurando.

-Otra copa más, por favor- pedí al barman ignorándola.

Me sirvió de nuevo otro trago mientras pensaba en el pasado, sus ojos achocolatados que habían cautivado sin permiso mi corazón, extrañaba terriblemente estar a su lado, pero todo por una mala decisión que había tomado y me había alejado de ella, mi alma se hallaba con cobardía por no haberla ayudado, y que este día no me lo perdonaba cuando había dicho a mi hermosa dama que viajaba nuevamente a mi país para reencontrarme con ella con ansiedad, por una llamada que le había hecho y negué su petición para vernos después de su trabajo el día más trágico e inofensivamente terrible saber que había tenido un accidente y yo estaba perdido en mi diversión inmunda. Tomé nuevamente de un sorbo el trago, como todo macho sin hacer muecas lo pasé recogiendo coraje en mi ser, mi cabeza empezaba ya hacer estragos suaves y movimientos haciéndome hundir más mi ser sintiéndome pequeño e inmoral.

Una fulminación dócil que atravesó en mi consciencia, recordando el color de sus ojos, su mirada natural y maravillosa me embargó una tortura por estar con deseos hacia ella nuevamente, tomé una decisión, pagué al barman, el momento que me había levantado de la silla, sentía mis pies que caminaban por el aire, pero mi humor estaba de patada, salí del lugar, era una noche sin estrellas, entré en mi carro y arranqué para llegar a su destino, manejé lo más leve y aparqué frente a la casa. Salí y encaminé hasta la puerta golpeando de ella enérgicamente, había admirado antes que estaba todo apagado, pensaba si era adecuado llegar a estas horas, había decidido venir hasta aquí estar con ella, necesitaba su oxigeno, moría cada día con una pequeñísima esperanza por aguardar y enfrentar mi pasado con ella.

Abrió la puerta a los pocos minutos y me contempló sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?- preguntó casi sin voz.

Entré al territorio abrazándola fuerte, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban en el cuello. Ella se separó de mí apreciando un vacío en mi cuerpo, su calor calmaba mi dolor, prendió la luz.

-Bella…- la reparé perdidamente. Mi mente bailaba haciéndome perder con facilidad mi mirada, ella cogió mi rostro para observarme pero no podía controlar ese movimiento que se desviaba mis ojos y no los contenía, ya no tenía control sobre ellos. Cerró la puerta y me guió hasta el segundo piso caminando perdido, entramos al cuarto y me sentó en la cama, me quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa, me soltó un poco mi pantalón a la vez quitándome la correa, me acosté mientras mi diosa me arropaba con las cobijas, enseguida mis ojos no dieron tregua para tenerlos abiertos sino que automáticamente se cerraron sin trabajo para dormir, agradeciendo mentalmente por la atención de mi diosa, ella al rato se acostó a mi lado, ofrecí mi brazo para arruncharla conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En mi séptimo cielo había sentido un tacto endulzante en mi frente, abrí mis parpados lentamente hasta encontrar su imagen ante mí, un ángel hermoso, sus ojos achocolatados inmersos y llamativos que atraía mi mirada perdiéndome en ellos, asumí que estaba con ella haciéndome disparatar porque su reflejo, su aura tan esplendorosa pensando que era un ángel, ella con su voz arrolladora me calmo con un abrazo lleno de dulzura, luego sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza quejándome intensamente.

-Me duele la cabeza- comenté con voz ronca.

-Si mi adonis, anoche estuviste tomando y llegaste aquí, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Cerré mis ojos como si quisiera meterlos dentro de mi cabeza recordando la noche anterior.

-Ay Bella, perdóname por favor, no sé qué me pasó, recuerdo cuando fui a un bar sintiéndome como el ser más miserable del mundo, bebí pero no fue mucho.

-¿Porqué te sentiste así cariño?

-No puedo decirte, sólo me llegó el recuerdo y quedé destrozado nuevamente.

-Edward…- se paró de la cama bruscamente, su semblante ya recorría un haz de rabia.

-Amor…- susurré con desconsuelo.

-No, Edward, me estoy cansando de esta circunstancia, me pones entre la espada y la pared, te advierto, pronto necesito saber de tu desaparición en mi vida, nos vemos en estos días en tu casa.

Salió disparada del cuarto dirigiéndose al baño encerrándolo a su vez, caminé hasta allá para golpear y hablar con ella, pero mi dolor golpeaba mi alma desnutriéndola cada vez con mas violencia, insistí hasta más no poder, entré al cuarto y me coloqué el resto de ropa, terminé de ello y bajé para salir e irme. En definitiva, estoy perdido, no tengo arreglo, entré a mi volvo y puse andar, quería morir en este instante, manejé por la carretera desviando toda mi atención en llegar a la casa sino que deseaba ir a otro lugar y olvidarme que existo en esta vida, lleno de congoja mi alma, seguí conduciendo sin dirección, sin fijarme en el destino, el paisaje cada vez se volvía más gris, sin vida, frio, sin color, una mezcla de emociones agolparon mi ser al identificarme en él.

Aparqué el carro a la orilla de la carretera cerca de un mirador, salí y caminé hasta donde terminaba el observatorio, me acerqué hasta cerca del abismo, me senté, admiré el paisaje impávido y baje mi cabeza al mirar el vacio que daba el final del mirador, al divisar allí, mi corazón empezó a palpitar vigorosamente, mi ser se atiborró en un mar de conmociones que colisionaban una tras otra, inevitablemente mis ojos empezaron a arrojar gotas saladas y nublar mi vista, cerré apretando las ventanas de mis luceros, pase mis dedos en ellos, alcé la cabeza, los abrí suave y allí admiré un haz de sol ocultado entre las nubes, a la vez que golpeaba tiernamente a mi vista. Una imagen que tocaba avisando su existencia, sonreí tenue por esta personita, cuando pequeño ella me acogió en sus brazos en un momento trascendental y cruel de mi vida, Elizabeth Masen, su sonrisa me hizo regresar a la realidad, no deseaba llegar a la casa, más bien iría donde la mujer de las flores, conocía a Bella como la palma de su mano. Pasé mi mano al lado de mi corazón y lo sentía muy enérgico, mis latidos demostraban el sentido de la vida, me levanté y regresé al volvo, puse a andar regresando de nuevo a Forks.

Así pasaron horas también en el retorno, llegué al lugar deseado, sabía que siempre tendría los brazos abiertos para mí, situé de nuevo el carro al frente del local, y entré allí.

-¡Buenas tardes má!- saludé enérgico.

Se fue asomando desde el corredor hasta llegar, admiré su rostro siempre relajado pero con un aura maternal que derrochaba a miles de metros, me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, me rodeó de sus brazos desgastados y frágiles pero muy amorosos. Le sonreí mientras le regalaba un beso en su frente a la vez le acariciaba sus mejillas arrugadas pero todas son cumplidas por su madurez. Ya casi era el ocaso del día, así que mi má cerró el local para poder platicar con tranquilidad, ya que había percatado de mi depresión. Me miraba intensamente como si quisiera esculcarme en el fondo de mi ser, ella es una persona muy perceptiva, sabe canalizar energías y sintió la crueldad que cargaba mi energía. No tenía voz para hablarle, había agachado mi cabeza para que no me mirara mas, sabía que llegaba aquí y a veces sobraban las palabras.

-Hijo mio…- susurro como una armonía suave para mis tímpanos.

-Ma…- murmuré indiferente con la cabeza gacha.

Ella se levanto de su sitio para sentarse más cerca a mi lado, cogió con dulzura mi mentón con sus dedos, me divisó con tanta ternura y había comprendido que solo deseaba escucharme. Me armé de valor para iniciar el dialogo.

Al platicar, al comienzo comencé sin alientos, pero cada palabra que arrojaba al aire, sentía que mi alma iba descansando de una carga pesada, ella me daba la facilidad de relatar sin que me juzgara o recriminara sobre mis acciones. Solté todas mis amarguras, no me gustaba compartirlas porque era muy celoso de ellas, pero con mi má no podía renegar nada, inspiraba confianza. Su cara registró toda clase de emociones a medida que narraba todo los sucesos que en los pocos días había compartido con Bella. Me invitó que la acompañara a su cocina, la palabra cocina fue un golpe en mi estomago, ni en la mañana y en la tarde había alimentado mi cuerpo, ella me miró sorprendida por mi acto involuntario del canto de mi estomago, yo sonreí apenado.

-Edward…- me miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

Agaché mi cabeza para no observarla ya que realmente me había desolado. Levantó de nuevo mi mentón y me miró, me perdí de nuevo en sus ojos color azules intensos.

-¿Hace cuánto que no comes?- preguntó con sabiduría.

-Desde esta mañana- confesé.

-Entonces prepararemos una gran cena para alimentarte.

Asentí, la acompañé hasta la cocina, mientras se puso a hacer la cena, ella realmente comía poquito como los pájaros, pero haría eso por mí, platicaba y de vez en cuando me dejaba ayudar a preparar para agilizar el tiempo, terminamos en un lapso de media hora, y servimos entre ambos, llevamos hasta el comedor pequeño que había aquí e iniciamos con la comida sagrada, mi estomago se puso contento cuando comencé a comer mientras seguía platicando con mi hermosa dama que estaba al lado mío. Acabamos con la cena, le ayudé a lavar los platos, salimos a su sala que quedaba al otro lado de su casa hermosa y acogedora.

Estuvimos allí un rato, miré mi reloj y vi que ya era hora de partir, contemplé a má, ella me sonrió diciéndome que no se fuera y se quedara una noche con ella, lo cavilé y accedí al instante. Me ofreció el cuarto del huésped la cual sonreí, me despedí de ella con un beso en su frente, admiré cada rincón del cuarto con un color suave cremoso de índigo, me quité toda la ropa para bañarme y relajarme, entré al baño y me di una ducha rápida, busqué dentro del armario secreto, a veces venía aquí y me quedaba varias noches, lo cual guardo ropa aquí por si existía una emergencia. Me puse un pantalón pijama y me acosté, la cama aguardaba una cálida acogedora comodidad, que cerré mis ojos y enseguida dormité.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el día de navidad acompañé un buen tiempo a mi má, para luego ir hasta mi casa donde estaba la otra familia. Habiendo salido un momento dándole entender que iba de compras de regalos para mi familia, ella accedió sin problemas, dejándola sola un buen rato y regresaría por ella, compré algunas cosas en Por Ángeles, almorcé allí en un restaurante tradicional y seguí buscando los otros regalos, regresé ya casi en el ocaso del día. Llegué al local de mi má, ya ella había preparado la cena, porque encontré su aroma que cautivó mis sentidos, sonreí internamente.

-Hola má- saludé enérgico.

-Hola mi amor- saludó dulcemente correspondiéndome con el abrazo que le daba.

-¿Cómo estas má?

-Bien mi amor- sonrió contestándome.

-Huele a delicioso- sonreí pícaramente abriendo más mis fosas nasales aspirando el aroma que liberaba por todo el espacio.

Sonrió suavemente con afecto, se dirigió hasta la puerta de la entrada poniendo seguro y cambió de estado con el aviso indicando cerrado. Volvió enseguida y entramos a la cocina, la cual me había dicho que me sentara que ella servía la cena, sonreí de nuevo por su atención, me senté y esperé pacientemente. Ella regresó con dos platos planos y los colocó en la mesa, luego volvió para traer los platos, en ella venía pavo relleno con ensalada y puré de manzanas. Mi agua se hizo agua al ver el almuerzo que me brindaba mi má. Comimos con un gusto que me perdí en su sazón único para deleitarme de ella, seguimos platicando de temas interesantes que interveníamos a veces, finalizamos con un brindis de vino blanco deseándonos feliz navidad, agradecí el buen detalle que me dio de navidad, fui hasta el carro pidiendo permiso e internamente pensaba sobre el regalo de ella, salí del local y busqué en mi Volvo el suyo y regresé de nuevo allí, me acerqué sutilmente con una sonrisa le di mi presente, ella sentada todavía en su silla sin haberse movido, apenas sonrió donde se le asomaba una lágrima en su ojo ya casi sin brillo por su edad de tercera edad.

-Mi amor no tenías porque hacer eso- contestó dulcemente.

-No má, es para ti con mucho amor- respondí suave.

Lo destapó y sus ojos inmediatamente fueron arrojando gotas saladas inevitablemente, me acerqué y me agaché a darle un abrazo.

-Gracias má.

-De nada mi amor, es un buen regalo, me lo voy a medir a ver qué tal me sienta- dio un mimo cariñoso. Asentí, mientras se colocaba un suéter de color azul oscuro para damas lindas como ella. Me miró con afecto.

-Me gusta hijo, me siento cómoda con él, me lo dejaré puesto para estrenarlo hoy mismo- fue rodeándome de sus brazos frágiles pero lleno de ternura. Correspondí el estrujón cálido de brazos hacia ella. Miré el reloj cuando solté un brazo para hacerlo y me sorprendí por el tiempo que había pasado. Admiré su semblante, le di un beso en su frente.

-Má, debo irme, ya es hora de llegar a donde mi familia- expresé apesadumbrado.

-No hay problema mi amor, ve a disfrutar y ya sabes, fuerte con lo de Bella, ella merece una oportunidad para que tú le expliques todo con detalles y te comprenderá.

Asentí, asumiendo su razón, por su madurez y sabiduría que colmaba en su alma.

-Feliz Navidad má.

-A ti hijo mío, vuelve pronto- contestó contenta.

Afirmé nuevamente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del local de entrada y agité mi mano en forma de despedida. Salí de ella a su vez cerrando la puerta, encaminé hasta el automóvil, y lo puse en marcha para ir a mi hogar. Mi menté empezó a llenarse de varios recuerdos con Bella que habíamos tenido de estas fechas importantes, sólo una no pude con ella y fue el día anterior a un veinticuatro que tuvo el accidente… maldije nuevamente pero me prometí que no me torturaría más por mi má, ella tenía razón, yo tengo sentimientos, tengo vida y eso es lo que me está demostrando que tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad con mi diosa, pelearía hasta el fin de mundo para volver a tenerla bajo mis brazos y forjar un camino juntos siempre, hasta donde el destino me lo permita.

Mi casa ya totalmente alumbrada y colorida con reflejos navideños, me arrancaba una sonrisa mientras paraba el auto frente a ella, salí de él y abrí la puerta trasera para sacar los regalos, caminé los pocos metros que quedaba para entrar al dulce hogar, mis padres y mis hermanos. Abrí la puerta y ya se escuchaba los sonidos de la navidad, entré con la bolsa, cerré la puerta y continué adentrando, oía las voces de la duende, el oso, Jazz, Emmett, papá, mamá y otras personas más, en la sala, extendí con mi camino hasta llegar al marco de la pared hueca, todos giraron sus cabezas a mi presencia, les regalé una sonrisa brillantina, y saludé a cada integrante con un abrazo, divisé que estaba la señora Renee y el Jefe Charlie, también los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, los saludé con cordialidad mientras me dirigía hasta el árbol y coloqué los regalos amontonándolos en la montaña de presentes que había allí. Me embargó una tristeza al no ver a la mujer de ojos achocolatados, la enana se dio cuenta y me hizo un gesto hacia arriba y asentí pidiendo permiso para ir hasta el tercer piso.

Cada paso que daba a la escalera era como si dependiera de mi muerte definida, mi corazón se sentía temeroso al no sentir la buena conexión con mi diosa, encontré la puerta cerrada de mi cuarto, di golpes suaves pero no recibí respuesta de la contraparte, puse mi atención para escuchar y oía era una respiración suave y acompasada, abrí con delicadeza la puerta, todo oscuro, me embelesé del sueño inocente de Bella, seguí caminando sin hacer mucho ruido, pase mis dedos en su mejilla, adoraba acariciarla y beberme de su aroma con mis hoyos nasales, abrió sus párpados con pesadez, miraba buscando mi figura.

-Mi diosa…- susurré gélidamente.

-Mm…

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupado pero calmado.

Asintió con pereza.

-¿Podemos conversar?- cuestioné con esperanzas.

Nuevamente afirmó mientras se sentaba en la cama, yo me senté en la orilla de la cama.

-Perdóname por el mal rato en la mañana- musité con voz baja.

Negó intensamente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Edward.

-Te comprendo.

-Por ser el día de hoy, prométame que te sentirás bien por tu familia y haré lo mismo, esta misma noche me tendrás una respuesta de una fecha para hablar juntos y arreglar lo nuestro.

Estuve meditándolo y consentí la propuesta. Distinguí mi reloj por la hora.

-Son las diez de la noche.

Abrió sus parpados con sorpresa, como si tuviera una pelea mental, ofrecí mi mano para que se parara pero sentí un poco su rechazo, lo ignoré para no demostrarle mi dolor, caminé con ella bajando hasta el primer piso, una suave melodía inundo mis tímpanos haciéndome sonreír con facilidad, admiré a ella la sorpresa que le hizo a su madre abrazándola por detrás, me separé ligeramente para dejarlas solas, me dirigí hasta donde estaban el resto de mi familia pero mi madre no estaba y tampoco la duende, platiqué con mi padre, mi hermano y con Jasper unos minutos, ya que mi madre nos aviso que pasáramos al comedor y poder cenar en familia.

El ambiente navideño que sacudía a mi vista lo atesoré algo como único y extraordinario, al frente quedó mi diosa acompañada de su madre, la cual se le veía radiante verla y admirarla por que ama a su familia, mi madre llegó con la cena y la duende también, íbamos cogiendo las bandejas para servir a nuestro gusto la comida exquisitamente placentera, comenzamos a comer todos entre risas y charlas, terminamos nuestra cena navideña y enseguida todos pasamos a la sala, donde mi mamá llevo copas dándonos a cada uno y llenándolo de vino, un momento Carlisle admiraba la ocasión y pidió escucha proponiendo un brindis. Dio sus palabras que llegaron a mis tímpanos haciéndome reaccionar la importancia de compartir con la familia, donde demostraba que amaba mucho estar aquí y todos reunidos. Al momento del brindis comenzó la cuenta regresiva de la navidad, cada integrante de la familia se animó a contar hasta que todos llegamos al número uno, hubo aplausos, risas, sonrisas, abrazos, y un momento de felicidad tenerlos aquí a todos.

La enana no pudo aguantar su energía para empezar a repartir regalos, de todos el que más me gusto fue el de mi diosa hermosa, unas entradas a una ópera, donde cantará Sara Brigthman, una mujer que cautiva con su voz perdernos en ella. Sonreí internamente, porque compartiría un momento exclusivo con mi ángel. Admiraba a Bella con cada regalo que recibía para darle su agradecimiento a cada integrante de la familia, con un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento. Se terminó todas las sorpresa de los presentes y fuimos despidiendo la familia Hale y los padres de mi Bella, la busqué entre el tumulto de personas con mi mirada y estaba radiante y feliz, seguí hasta su persona y la invité que subiera conmigo, ya que me había despedido de mi familia deseándoles buenas noches. Caminé con ella que había aceptado mi pedido porque deseaba platicar sobre su pedido especial, ya tenía mi respuesta para darla sin represiones.

Subiendo por las escaleras, llegamos al destino, sonreí para darle la bienvenida a mi cuarto como un caballero, ella se sentó en la cama y enseguida me hice al lado frente suyo tomando fuerzas para hablar.

-Bella, mi vida- sonreí mientras seguía platicando, -estás de acuerdo si me das el plazo de unos días o máximo un mes para contarte mi pasado oscuro- pregunté con timidez y atiborrado de miedo.

Ella asintió con suavidad mientras le ofrecía mis manos para sentirlas, sonreí cuando me correspondió acariciando sus manos con ternura y elegancia, me sorprendió cuando me robó un beso que me dejó sin alientos, pero la sorprendí con más ansiedad susurrándole a su oído.

-Amor quisiera estremecerte, amarte, probarte de nuevo, adorarte, llenarte de besos y caricias…

Ella apenas jadeo y fue una melodía para mis tímpanos. Mi animal interior rugió con placer, la giré para ponerme encima de ella mientras la besaba con dulzura, ella me abrazaba aferrándose a mí sintiéndose poderosa, mis manos una vez recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo sintiendo bajo las plantas de mi manos como un quemazón dulce y prohibido, extrañaba su ser, su olor femenino y sexual, mis labios estaban dando caricias bajo su cuello y ella gemía deliciosamente pero con una tortura evidente por mi ambición de tenerla de nuevo aquí conmigo. La fui despojando gradualmente de su ropa, mi vista no daba abasto de su inmaculado cuerpo y majestuoso monte de mujer, ella una vez me hizo girar y quedó encima de mí, mientras quitaba la ropa haciéndome un martirio lleno de miel, quedé en calzón, y ella también pero a su vez con el brasier y tanga, mi diosa que regresaba y llenaba mi corazón y mi alma de su ser. Benditamente amaba todo de ella, ni un lugar de su cuerpo sin conocerla, adoraba su sonrojo natural prendida y excitada.

Mis manos recorrieron cada poro de su epidermis enviándome descargas eléctricas haciéndome palpitar intensamente mi miembro ya erecto, desaté su brasier y encontré las gemelas dulces y blanquecinas, automáticamente una mano acarició su pezón rosadito haciéndolo endurecer asombrosamente, enseguida pasé como un dócil agasajo al otro punto y éste no dio abasto al ponerse duro y antojoso, agaché mi cabeza para besarlos sedientos de ellos, mientras chupaba uno el otro lo masajeaba con mi mano, hice lo mismo cambiando de seno, una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello haciéndome jadear intensamente, bajé con un camino de besos por su abdomen hasta llegar su monte que expelía su olor natural del sexo, me llené de su fragancia deleitable, bajé su tanga con mis dientes, ella gimió dulcemente por el acto maravilloso que le hice.

Por sus piernas iban palpando mi mano dejando unas corrientes inofensivas mientras observaba que se le erizaba su piel, llegué con mis dedos agiles y saltarines hasta llegar a su monte, húmeda y palpitante. Besé sus piernas dejándolo rociados de mi saliva hasta que llegué a su centro, mi monstruo interior no aguantó y empecé a chuparla intensamente y beber de sus jugos que iba soltando por su humedad innata, jalaba con delicia su punto de placer y atendía sus gemidos y acariciaba mi cabeza mientras andaba perdido allí, me asombré cuando me jaló sexymente mi cabello hacia adelante y besaba mis labios urgentemente, eso fue el caos total de mi mente conteniéndome, excitándome al máximo, bajé mi calzón y salió libre mi pene que se sentía que lo ahorcaban con tormento.

Levanté mi miembro un par de centímetros y Bella tensó la pelvis en un estremecimiento de gratitud, agarrando la punta con los labios de su vagina. Nada más penetrarla, se relajó y dejó que se deslizara lentamente dentro su centro exhalando un suspiro interminable. Fue algo electrizante, perdí todo sentido de la penetración entre pene y vagina, y nos convertimos en un solo organismo dando por aquel órgano. Sus ciclos estaban perfectamente sincronizados con los míos, cuando yo cabalgaba sobre la cresta de una bola, dejándolo atrás y sintiendo sus efectos, ella se apuraba a imitarme y notábamos el impacto en el mismo instante, hasta que nuestras mentes se fundían y llegábamos a una especie de clímax mental, después tomábamos unos segundos de reposo y esperábamos la llegada de otra ola.

Bella alteró el ritmo que empezó a embestirme con todas sus fuerzas, al principio intenté resistirme y rodamos sobre el lecho; nuestros genitales y nuestros torsos chocaban violentamente entre sí. Ella aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas y decidí rendirme, con lo que consiguió dejarme tumbado de lado y acabó haciéndome quedar de espaldas, se irguió igual que un gran lagarto que sale del agua para llegar a la tierra firme y apartó su torso del mío. Sus pechos cubiertos por una reluciente capa de sudor que colgaban ante mí y los pezones parecían desafiar mis ojos.

Tenía el vientre relajado y sus labios estaban tan flácidos como los bordes de una herida, se echó hacia adelante, igual que si estuviera patinando y su sexo se pegó a mi ingle, sentí como mi cabeza caía hacia atrás y con las rodillas apartándolas de la cama. Me entregué a ella sin vacilar, aprovechándola al máximo, dejando que me abriera un canal y permitiendo que mi cuerpo lo aceptase todo. Mi diosa tensó los hombros y su maravilloso sexo cayo una y otra vez sobre mí rodeando el aullar de mi pene para bañarle con sus jugos y su calor.

Alce las manos y empecé a tocarla por todas partes, metiéndole los dedos en su boca y agarrándole los senos.

-No, no, no- gritó.

Le puse las manos en el trasero y la atraje hacia mí, las nalgas tenían el tamaño perfecto para mis palmas y alejé que se movieran siguiendo el ritmo de la cabalgada, sintiendo el golpeteo de la carne al chocar contra a mis dedos. Mi ángel empezó a moverse cada vez más de prisa y mis dedos tamborileaban sobre su ano. Estaba a punto de correrse pero aún trataba de contenerse.

-Oh!, dame más duro- chilló con sorpresa.

La embestí más duro hasta que todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar incontroladamente, dejó escapar su último grito, se convulsionó y permitió que su centro cayera sobre mi pene tragándosela hasta el fondo y se corrió chorreando, estremeciéndose en una larga serie de gimoteos, desganándose el pecho con sus dedos.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un par de segundos que parecieron largos y acabo inclinándose lentamente sobre mí, la abracé estrechándola con todas mis fuerzas y sentí como el alivio y el miedo hacía temblar su cuerpo. Nos quedamos inmóviles en esa postura durante casi una hora, abrazados, me dio dormilón y acabé poniéndome de lado, haciéndola seguir mi movimiento. Ella me miró con una mirada de sorpresa y ternura. Mi flácido miembro seguía dentro de ella y empezaba a dar señales de la nada, Cuando se corrió me había concentrado en su mente para que ningún pensamiento turbara su clímax, olvidándome de mí, pero el semen sin descargar que llenaba mis conductos gritaba pidiendo ser liberado.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó –No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo.

-No tendrás que hacer nada- repliqué con suavidad.

Y empecé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella, su vagina no tardó en levantarse, pero esto no era el fuego de la pasión, sino solo el suave calor causado por mi presencia. Tomo el cuerpo relajado, ella se puso de espaldas y separo las piernas, intuía lo que iba a suceder y estaba dispuesta a consentirlo. Necesitaba de su sexo pero solo como un receptor pasivo, algo que se dejara penetrar, su centro se abrió como una boca para acogerme, tensó su ano y subió un poco su vagina para que pudiera entrar y salir con más facilidad. Sentí la liberación cuando apenas llevaba un minuto moviéndome, lancé un prologando suspiro interno de felicidad y dejé toda mi provisión de semen saliese disparada. Olas de puro placer recorrieron mi pene, mis pelotas y mis dedos mientras sentía el lento ondular de los labios de su sexo chupándome mi pene. Salí de ella con calidad de ternura abrazándola fuertemente con un beso ansioso demostrándole mi amor loco por ella, ella a su vez acompañó con un beso y se arrunchó bajo mis brazos fuertes. Nos arropé, enseguida mi cuerpo descansó de tanta retención, y hacer el amor con la mujer que más amo en mi vida, escuché el suave acompasada respiración de mi Bella que había cerrado sus ojos sin piedad por el cansancio, ya que los había cerrado.

* * *

**_Gracias a las chicas que me alimentaron con un review, así mismo tomo buenas críticas constructivas, recuerden, eso forma parte del proceso de aprendizaje tanto para mi como para ustedes. Las que no me dejaron un rw no _****_se preocupen, el hecho de visitarme y leer es un aliciente para mi. He visto que ya no comentan tanto como antes, no me voy a deprimir ante ello, pero si pediré especialmente a cada corazón latiente, ¿puedes recomendarme? agradezco que puedan hacerlo para apoyarme. Gracias de nuevo._**

**_No tengo perdon por subir un nuevo capítulo, sinceramente a veces tenía bloqueo mental y escribía por raticos, como me sucedió con el capitulo anterior, esta vez exageré con el tiempo, pero en realidad no hallaba las palabras, ahora si sufría de amnesia temporal, tratando de escribir, no me salían, además de ello me ocupaba en otras cosas como la pintura, ni modos, eso me pasa por ser de todera xD. Bueno sin más cháchara, les dejo este capítulo, ya es un poco lemmon. SOLO POV DE EDWARD..._**

**_Chaiito, con afecto Kathy_**


End file.
